Soon To Be
by jesi lily
Summary: Lily, Honey and Belle. James, Sirius and Remus. They start their sixth year hating each other. The girls and the Marauders just don't get on. So how do they manage to leave Hogwarts in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Belle Black, Lily Evans and Honey White the three sixteen year olds were best friends, and had been for many years. Before the three girls were all considered, well, school rejects. But this was the year when everything changed. They had always been pretty, but this year they were stunning. Blossoming at least in young woman, it seemed to have arrived at last for them.

Belle now reached 5"7; she had long, glossy, silver blonde hair; ice blue eyes; creamy, flawless skin; and a slim figure yet not lanky.

Honey was the shortest at 5"3; She was thin but still curvy; short, curly, coffee brown hair hung around her face; chocolate brown eyes; a very lightly tanned skin.

Lily reached 5"5; she had milky white skin; freckles gracing her shoulders, cheek, and nose; long, curly, ruby red hair; brilliant emerald eyes; and a perfect hourglass figure.

They were sitting in the end compartment of the Hogwarts express, as was tradition; Belle was lying along the seats, her head rested in Honey's lap. Honey was playing with Belle's hair. Lily was sitting on the floor, Belle playing with her ruby locks. They were immersed in a comfortable silence.

See back in fifth year when the boys and girl were starting to see each other more sexually, boys often found it difficult to approach the three girls who were constantly acting in this way, eventually this stemmed rumours that the three girls were lesbians. It wasn't true, but school bullies were school bullies. Which then led to the three girls being avoided at all times, as the older boys watched transfixed from a distance, and other girls in the school making sure they were never alone with the three girls.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," The three girls turned towards the door to see who had spoken. They groaned when they saw who it was.

"Wow Belle, you and your friends have changed," The person said. "I am so glad I ran into your little friends Belle." The person said, he wore a cocky grin as he pushed his black hair, which fell elegantly in front of his stormy grey eyes, away from his handsome face.

"Dear cousin, piss off," Belle said lazily at her cousin Sirius Black, as he was the one to speak.

"Now Belle, Auntie won't be happy to hear you speaking like that," Sirius said tutting, Belle snorted.

"Mother dearest only cares for what I do if she thinks it will affect the family name, by Merlin imagine ruining the name of the noblest pureblood family," Belle retorted, Sirius shrugged, it was true, but he didn't leave. "Sirius what are you doing here." Belle barked.

"Dunno," Sirius answered with a shrug, however, most unfortunately, as he did another boy turned up. This one had unruly black hair; hazel eyes; wire rimmed glasses; and a well toned body.

"Well look at this," The boy said licking his lips and staring down Lily's top.

"Honey, can you handle this?" Belle asked before Lily ripped James Potters head off.

Honey got up and looked Sirius in the eye, she walked towards him swaying her hips and licking her lips. She placed both hands on his solid chest then leaned forward as if she were going to kiss him but as their lips were just millimetres away she turned her head and whispered something into his ear. Sirius blushed crimson before Honey pushed him out of the compartment so that he fell atop of James.

Lily and Belle burst out laughing.

"What did you do to make Sirius Black blush?" Lily asked giggling as Honey shut the compartment door.

"I just told him that we've changed over summer," Honey said a devilish grin on her face.

"Gals I have to go for a while," Lily said twenty minutes later, her friends sent her questioning looks. "Sixth year Gryffindor Prefect." Lily said grinning at her friends' stupidity.

"Oh yeah," Honey realised, grinning sheepishly.

Lily made her way down the train towards the heads compartment. Once there she found she was the last to arrive.

"Sorry Steph, Nick, everyone," Lily apologised to the Head Girl, Head Boy and other prefects. She gave Nick a cheeky wink then sat down next to Remus Lupin, a lanky, brown haired boy with amber eyes, he was one of James Potter's best friends, but still managed to be really nice.

Sitting down Lily crossed her legs causing her already fairly short skirt to rise higher up her thigh, though she hadn't noticed. Nick openly stared.

"Evans, once you're quite finished," Hissed a black haired boy. Although he too was staring at Lily's milky, well toned, long legs.

Noticing people staring at her legs, Lily uncrossed them and pulled her skirt down, she didn't do slutty.

"Please. The meeting has started!" Stephanie called gaining everyone's attention.

"Well for today…"

Once the meeting had finished half an hour later Lily returned to her compartment only to nearly faint.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Lily shrieked pointing an accusing finger at James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, a short fat, blonde haired boys that hung out with the marauders as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter called themselves.

"Lily breathe," Honey said trying to calm Lily down. "There weren't any free compartments, we checked for ourselves." Honey said guiding Lily to a seat.

"Oh." Was all Lily could say.

"So, erm, how was your summer?" James asked doing his best to keep his eyes on Lily's face.

Lily however didn't answer.

"Mine was great. I dint have to spend much time with Bella or Cissa. I stayed at Lily's house, sorry Mansion," Belle chuckled. It was an on going joke that Lily's home was not a house like normal kids grow up in; her home was in fact a mansion.

James smiled, although it did not reach his eyes.

Belle nudged Lily who was dazed.

"Summer was ok," Lily murmured in a daze, but snapped back with relief when Remus appeared at the compartment door.

"Hey I was looking all over for you guys," Remus said mock annoyed.

Everyone smiled, but the tension didn't go, in fact it remained all the way through the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The welcoming feast went by as usual, nothing too interesting.

There was a prank where all the Slytherins declared their undying love for flobberworms and then went on to lie on the floor and act like flobberworms. So in other words they simply lay on the floor and moaned it a terribly funny voice. "I'm a flobberworm!" It was on of those moments in which you had to be there.

After the feast Belle, Honey and Lily wandered up to their dorm. Once there they met Alice Downing and Millie Milston. Alice smiled at the girls as did Millie.

"Hiya, Mills, Al. How were your summers?" Honey asked the two girls.

"Ah it was alright," Millie said with a shrug.

"Same." Alice signed.

The night wore on and soon the girls found themselves waking up from a well needed slumber.

"Hon, what time is it?" Lily asked.

"Six," Honey answered.

"What day is it?" Belle asked.

Lily jumped up and cheered.

"It Saturday and boiling hot outside. Let's go out swimming!" She cried out merrily as Honey and Belle dragged themselves out of bed. About thirty minutes later the three were making their way down to the lake.

Once down by the lake shore Lily immediately tore off her tank top so that she was left standing in shorts and bikini top, there were many wolf whistles but she ignored them. She then dived into the deepest part of the lake.

Cold water refreshed her as she swam back towards the lakes surface.

"Honey come on!" She called. Honey too pulled off her top and jumped in wearing shorts and Bikini top.

Belle however remained wearing her crop top and shorts and watched her friends playing in the water.

Ten or so minutes later Belle had totally zoned out and just sat in silence, engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Belle!" Someone called, waking her from the depths of her own mind. She turned to see Remus coming towards her.

"Hey Remus, what you doing here alone?' Belle asked smiling.

"James, Sirius and Peter are too busy eating," Remus chuckled, he looked around.

"What are you doing alone?" He asked.

"I'm not…" Belle looked at the lake, panic flooded her thoughts, sending her mind into overdrive. Where were Lily and Honey?

Remus looked at Belle concerned.

Jumping up Belle ran to the very edge of the lake.

"LILY? HONEY?" She screamed into the air. There was no reply, and she paled.

"Belle?" Remus asked worrying.

"They went into the lake..." Belle murmured terrified.

Remus scanned the lake; there were no air bubbles, or girls in that lake.

"Are you sure?" He asked urgently.

Belle nodded. "There were in the deep end." She said.

"Hey Mooney what on earth you doing?" A voice called from the distance, They saw James walking towards them with Sirius and Peter.

"HONEY! HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?" Belle screamed again, not caring to pay them even a second of her atentions, she had bigger things to worry about. She was crying now, floods of tears falling down her cheeks fast and thick.

James and Sirius ran to Remus and Belle at this, totally alarmed by the usually cool Belle's behaviour.

"LILY! LILY!" Belle screamed again, a small crowd had appeared wondering what was going on.

Sirius grabbed a now hysterical Belle. "Did Honey and Lily go into the lake?" He asked urgently, when Belle nodded he to paled visibly.

Without a word Sirius and James ripped off their shirts and jumped into the lake still wearing their jeans.

"I'm going to get McGonagall!" Yelled one of the kids in the crowd and ran off towards the school, yelling desperately for help. Lily and Honey had been under now for anything up to fifteen minutes.

_Lily and Honey were splashing each other with the cold wave, laughing, and shouting._  
Belle stood shaking as she cried, Remus' arm around her shoulders, James and Sirius were still in the lake, the seconds ticked by and each time Belle felt her heart break a little bit more. She couldn't lose her friends, they were everything to her.

"I'll race you to the centre and back!" Lily called giggling.

"I bet I can beat you!" Honey shouted back.

And they set off Lily reached the centre first as she was, truth be told, a very good swimmer. She turned around ready to make her way back, thinking it would be funny to pass Honey, only when she turned around there was no Honey.

She set off back towards the shore hoping that maybe Honey was there having given up, but as she swam over a clump of seaweed something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. Lily screamed and Panicked, she saw Honey wrestling with a grindylow. The two girls kicked out and struggled to reach the surface, however their attempts failed as both girls were swarmed with a mass amount of grindylows. Soon Lily and Honey were immersed into darkness as they fell unconscious.

"Miss Black, what happened?" McGonagall said appearing beside the distraught sixteen year old.

"T-t-they just went sw-swim-swimming..." Belle muttered between tears, hardly able to gain her breathe enough.

McGonagall looked worried.

"James and Sirius jumped in to find Lily and Honey," Remus told the professor.

McGonagall nodded but remained silent, hoping beyond hope that the four teens would be alright, for right now she could do very little.

They waited for what felt like hours. But then the surface of the lake broke and James and Sirius gasped for air. They swam quickly towards the shore, McGonagall ran into the shallows as did Belle and Remus, they dragged the two girls out of the water.

Lily and Honey were laid down on the shore.

Madame Promfrey appeared within seconds, the boy who had gone to get McGonagall at her heels carrying towels and a few bottles.

Madame Promfrey reached the girls and quickly started to work.

The next few seconds were tense but everyone was relieved as Lily and Honey both coughed out a mouthful of water.

The next few days were filled with gossip about Honey and Lily trying to drown each other.

The week passed and people found new things to gossip about. But that didn't take away the awful things Belle thought.

Since Lily and Honey nearly drowned in the lake Belle had horrific dreams of Lily and Honey dying. It terrified her to no end.

"Belle we're fine," Lily said to her friend at dinner three weeks after the drowning event.

"Look we really didn't mean to scare you," Honey assured Belle, though sounding rather upset herself.

"I know guys I was just worried," Belle said smiling slightly.

"Of course you were. It is what you do best," Lily chirped grinning, Honey and Belle both chuckled.

"Could you do me a favour?" Belle asked her friends. They nodded. "Don't go swimming in the lake again?" Belle asked.

"I, Lily Evans, promise from this day on never to go swimming in the lake again!" Lily declared, placing a pale hand over her heart.

"Ditto." Honey said rolling her eyes at Lily's idiocy.

The next day the girls wandered down to breakfast arms linked laughing their hearts out. It was again Saturday. Oh and Hogsmeade weekend.

"Hey Evans!" Lily turned to see James Potter walking towards her; she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Honey and Belle looking curious.

"Potter." Lily greeted him with a smile and nod of the head.

"Hey there's a bit of a party tonight in the room of requirement. You can't go without an invite, and well I was wondering if you and Belle and Honey wanted to come?" James asked, he was looking slightly nervous. Instantly Lily thought the worst, after all this was the guy who used to prank her.

"I don-" But before Lily could finish the sentence Belle cut across her.

"She wants to go," Belle interrupted before Lily could finish her sentence. James nodded and handed each of them an invite and then stalked off.

They waited in silence until James was out of ear shot.

"What the hell! I don't want to go!" Lily burst out.

"Oh come on Lily, he was talking to you, he wants you to go. You can't say you're not a little bit interested in what happens at their parties," Honey argued.

"If he wants me to go so badly it's most likely only to prank me!" Lily snapped. She pulled away from her friends and stomped down the corridor towards the great hall.

Her friends ran after her but never managed to catch up with the fiery red head until they reached the great hall.

"Please Lily; I have always wanted to go to one of the party's," Honey pleaded.

Lily looked at her. No emotions showing on her face.

"Fine but you owe me," Lily said smiling lightly. The things she would do for her best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Lily, Honey, Belle, Alice and Millie were getting ready for the party, it was customary for them to be parties in the first month of being back at Hogwarts, and Alice and Millie weren't the type to ever miss one.

"Ok I don't know what to wear," Lily nearly screamed with frustration, throwing another top onto her bed, and groaning loudly.

"Well, let's ask Alice and Millie what they are wearing," Belle suggested then knocked on the bathroom door, which Alice and Millie had been in for at least half an hour.

Alice walked out wearing a short black denim skirt and red halter neck top with a pair of red pumps, she looked fantastic, of course.

"What's up?" Alice asked smiling at the three best friends.

"We don't know what to wear," Honey said from her bed.

Alice walked to Belles wardrobe and pulled out an outfit, then to Honeys were she took a little longer choosing then to Lily's were she spent quite a while choosing before saying that what she chose would be ideal and going back into the bathroom with a smile.

For Belle she had picked a small red dress that was strapless and reached about three quarters way up her thigh and a pair of black peep toe pumps.

Honey was wearing a light pink satin dress which came just below mid thigh, it had thick straps with a square neck, and a pair of black satin ankle strap shoes with it.

Lily was wearing a deep purple silk dress with a halter neck; the dress was the same length as Belles, and a pair of purple strappy stilettos.

Once Alice and Millie stepped out they felt a bit more comfortable, both Alice's and Millie outfits were short and showed a lot. Millie was wearing a little black dress which came just below her but, it was very low cut with two little straps.

"Come on girlies, we might as well go now if you're ready," Millie said smiling at the three best friends.

Honey, Lily and Belle nodded, they weren't used to wearing, well, so little. Each girl had gone with only nude lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow.

They walked along the corridors until they came across the seventh floor corridor, a seventh year Gryffindor buy the name of Owen Wood was at the door asking for invitations.

"Aren't you joining in Owen?" Lily asked smiling at the boy, he was tall and muscular in a normal not over doing it way, he was fairly pale, with a boyish grin and light brown hair. He happened to be on the quidditch teams, so shared the prefects bathroom, which was how Lily knew him.

"Ah no, Quidditch practice tomorrow, if I go in I'll get wasted, and we can't have that," Owen said grinning at Lily, looking a little south of her face, though she didn't notice.

Lily laughed.

"What a shame," She said sarcastically smiling none the less.

Owen let the three girls in (Alice and Millie had gone in already), so glad that he took the job he did.

"Oh." Was all Belle managed to say as she looked around the room, Lily glared at her, wondering why she had agreed to come 9in the first place.

Everyone was dancing, and not that innocently either, well either that or they were drinking.

Lily turned to Belle to ask her how long they had to stay but Belle was already off getting something to drink.

Honey it appeared was off talking to some girl in their year but a different house.

Lily looked around; she felt so out of place.

An arm slipped around her waist and dragged her away from the crowd; she didn't have time to complain. She turned to find James Potter steering her away from the mass of people.

"Sorry you looked pretty lost back there," James yelled over the music, only jsut loud wnough for Lily to head, leaning against a wall next to her, he was grinning down at her, and not for the first time in this New Year, it looked like he wasn't laughing at her, which was something Lily was not entirely used to.

"Yeah I was," Lily admitted shyly, not really sure how to talk to this boy.

"First party?" James asked.

"Yeah, the girls and I weren't really in the 'in' crowd were we?" Lily said smiling sheepishly; she didn't quite understand why she felt so comfortable around the boy 'I hate James! Wait I can't hate Potter. He did save me, but last year I hated him, I can't not hate him now!' Lily thought to herself.

"Its not that you were unpopular it just that you guys were weird," James said smirking. Lily hit him playfully.

"Shut up, we weren't weird," Lily said seriously then looked at James and burst out laughing. "Fine we were weird." Lily said between laughs. "But we haven't changed."

"Ah yes you have, you're hot now as well," James said grinning as Lily blushed crimson.

"Well that's not true, sure Belle and Honey are really pretty but they're no prettier then some of the other girls here, though they are less slutty," Lily replied quietly, looking around the room, at the many other girls there.

"You forgot to mention yourself." James said quietly.

"Well I'm really not anything special," Lily murmured. Ok now understand Lily is not fishing for compliments, you see she comes from a very rich background where her parents are never around to tell her she's pretty, her sister constantly puts her down because lets admit Lily is different looking although stunning, however with only Belle and Honey being the only one's to tell her that she was pretty, she didn't really believe she was actually that pretty.

"Huh? You're really pretty," James insisted. Why was he saying this?

"Really, James," Lily said disbelieving.

"You are," James said more firmly.

"James –" However she was cut off when James' lips brushed against hers, the kiss was soft and gentle, something she would definitely not expected. His lips pressed against her, gently moving against her own lips. After a while he pulled back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have," James gasped looking slightly flustered however Lily wound her arm around James' neck and slowly pulled his face down to reach hers.

"Please don't be sorry," She whispered against his lips before kissing him tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lily awoke and was faintly aware that she was not in her own dormitory, no this dormitory was really messy, had no make up scattered everywhere, there was a lot of Quidditch stuff, oh and boxers covering the floor, all of which were dirty. This was definitely not a girls room.

There was also a weight across her stomach. Lily turned from lying on her side to lying on her back to see it was James' arm resting on her stomach, she smiled at the memory of last night. James was lying on his back also which meant there wasn't much room to move, his left arm slung over himself and Lily, holding her close. It made her smile.

Lily turned so she was lying on her side again only this time facing James, she rested her head on his chest. Last night they didn't do anything, Lily was wearing a t-shirt James had leant her and her underwear while James was wearing only a pair of flannel trousers. His chest was strong and tanned, he had the outline of a six pack, Merlin his body was gorgeous. She couldn't help but trace the lines she found.

Lily sighed happily and buried her head into James chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was a familiar sound somehow, warm and brilliant, his chest was warm too, smooth and beautiful.

James was in actual fact already awake but he didn't want Lily to know that. He loved just lying there with her next to him, the feel of her smooth, bare legs entwined with his, and her body against him was well nothing short of brilliant. And strangely enough he didn't want to let go of her. James had had girls in his bed before, they had sex then they slept, never before had a girl gone to his room just so they could fall asleep in each others arms, and the fact it was Lily was well, different to anything he had ever experienced in the world.

But slowly they both realised they would have to stir from the bliss that they were in and leave the comfort of James' bed.

"Lils," James said softly, carefully pushing her hair back.

"Hmm," Lily replied sleepily, loving the fact it was a weekend.

"Time to get up," James said smiling at the top of Lily's head which was still rested on his chest.

"But I like it here," Lily said looking up at James, pouting. James chuckled at her cuteness.

"Come on, time to face the rest of the school," James said sitting up. He stretched and got up off the bed, but Lily remained on the bed looking around.

"What do I do?" Lily asked, as she looked down at herself.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well I haven't got anything to wear. I can't put on my clothes from yesterday, and I can't go out like this," Lily said looking down at what she was wearing, it barely covered her arse.

"I wouldn't mind you dressing like that all the time," James said wrapping his arms around Lily from behind her. Lily smiled cheekily.

"Even if I had to go out in front of other guys," Lily said teasingly.

James frowned.

"I think I have a pair of jeans you can transfigure, and a plain black top..." James said routing through his trunk, Lily chuckled and smiled.

Soon enough both of them were dressed, Lily disappeared for a little while so she could wash and put on a bit of make up.

They met up in the empty common room five minutes later, Lily was over the moon when James laced his fingers through hers and walked towards the great hall making her laugh all the way.

They entered the Great hall to find everyone staring at them, however not really caring the pair walked towards the Marauders. Lily looked around for Belle and Honey and found them on the other side of the table, they were both watching Lily and James with confusion etched into their features.

"I have to go talk to them," Lily said to James, who had sat down next to Sirius.

"Sure." James said smiling, Lily bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and Left to go talk to her friends.

"So, erm, Prongs, you wanna explain?" Sirius said eyeing Lily oddly, she was the odd girl that hung out with his cousin, and he didn't understand why she was kissing James, sure she was pretty enough, but she had a fiery temper… Though Sirius also knew that James had a bit of a crush on the redhead ever since he first met her.

"I kissed her at the party we went back to our room, we didn't have sex, we just slept in each others arms." James said smiling at the memory.

"Well James I think you won't be letting go of this one any time soon," Remus said looking at James happily.

"But why didn't you have sex?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't want to, it was right. Padfoot I think I might actually really like her," James said blushing lightly, Sirius didn't say anything, he knew that his best friends was telling him the truth.

HR

"Lily an explanation please." Belle said the moment Lily sat down.

"We didn't have sex." Lily answered immediately.

"Good girl now onto the other finer points as to why you were holding his hand?" Honey asked smiling at her friend who looked like a little love struck puppy.

"He held me while I slept," Lily said with a dreamy sigh.

"So you're going out then." Belle said.

"Well I guess so, he never really asked, he kissed me and then we just kind of went to sleep..." Lily said looking at her friends, like she was asking them if she and James were actually together now.

It seemed James had only just come across this point with his friends because as Lily stopped talking James got up and rushed towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Lily will you be my girlfriend?" He asked somewhat shyly.

Lily beamed.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed and the students of Hogwarts got used to seeing Lily and James exchange innocent yet loving kisses in the corridors and after lessons.

Belle and Honey were a little miffed in the beginning that they now had to hang out with the marauders but soon found they were enjoying the company.

James was up late one night doing a potion essay when Lily walked down the staircase.

"Hey James." She said softly, it was late and she was tired.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up at this time?" Lily asked yawning, stretching her arms up, causing her top rise a few centimetres and James got a good look at her flat stomach.

"Potions essay," James answered smiling sheepishly.

"You should have done that earlier," Lily said sitting down next to him, and looking over his work.

"I know but there was always something to distract me..." James said smiling but still giving Lily a pointed look.

"I'm so sorry that I'm such a distraction, maybe I should just go..." Lily said smirking, but James wound his arm around her waist and pulled her back onto the couch and closer to him.

"Oh no you don't, but I could use some help," James admitted. Lily nodded and for the next half an hour Lily stayed up until James finished his essay.

"Thanks you Miss Evans," James said bowing.

"Oh it was my pleasure mister Potter," Lily said curtsying.

They grinned and James leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Lily's before saying goodnight.

"I'm so happy!" Lily giggled as she burst into her room.

"Aw Lily it's so cute!" Millie said.

"Yeah Lily, you two are like the 'it' couple," Alice said smiling.

"I don't care about that. He makes me happy, like every time he touches me everything bad just disappears," Lily said smiling.

"Lily it sounds like you're in love," Belle said, Honey ran over and hugged Lily and Belle was just as happy.

"Guys its great," James said bursting into his room.

"What is, oh my god, have they invented a new sweet! Or cheese!" Peter cried out excitedly. James looked at Peter and frowned.

"No. Lily and me," James said, instantly Peter shut up. "Ok guys it's a bit weird but well I think I'm falling for her." James said.

Sirius shot up. "You what?" He asked alarmed.

"I think I'm falling for her Padfoot," James said happily.

Sirius chucked a pillow at James, which James caught, being a chaser on the Quidditch team helped.

"Well if it doesn't affect your Quidditch all is good," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well done prongs," Remus said a secretive knowing smile on his face.

Weeks passed like days, and soon enough James and Lily were sitting together in a compartment cuddling while Belle, Sirius, Remus and Honey talked about what they would be doing over the holidays.

"So James what will you be doing?" Lily asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Erm apart from owling, or calling, or visiting you all the time?" James said grinning causing Lily to giggle.

"Yeah apart from that," Lily said smiling.

"Well there's this party we hold at the manor. And I was kind of hoping that maybe you would come and meet my family. You haven't met my little sister yet and I just know you would adore her. She'd adore you too, and my parents are desperate to meet you." James said smiling.

Lily was a little worried about meeting James' family but agreed.

"What kind of wear is it?" Lily asked.

"Well not robes, but nice," James said.

"Will wearing what I wore to the party work?" Lily asked, the look was nice and not slutty.

"Yeah that will work." James said nodding.

The train came to a stop too soon for Lily and James but they said their goodbyes and found their parents.

Lily headed straight for the muggle part of the station.

She soon spotted her mother, dyed blonde hair, little waist, big bust, plastic face. Rose Evans was the typical Trophy wife. In every sense, she laughed at the appropriate time, she stayed at home and made sure the maids cleaned properly, baked cookies and didn't have a single brain cell.

"Hello Rose," Lily said smiling a nice big fake smile. See Lily wasn't allowed to call her mum well mum, no because that would make Rose feel old, and she was doing everything she possibly could not to feel old.

"Lily darling!" Rose said bumping her cheek against Lily's and kissing the air.

"Now, where is Steven?" Rose looked around. "Where is that driver?" Yep the Evans' had a driver and maids and cooks. Lily hated it all. Not the people but the fact that the Evans' had it.

"There he is," Lily raced towards Steven; he was so nice and still quite young. He was stuffed into his uniform, a cap covering his tousled brown hair. Lily hugged him when she saw him.

"Hey kiddo," Steven said ruffling Lily's hair affectionately. Lily was the only one that the 'help' (as Rose like to call them) liked as she didn't think of them as of any less worth.

"How was school?" Steven asked picking up Lily's trunk.

"Oh Steven it's great. I've got a boyfriend-" Lily was cut off by Rose.

"A boyfriend. But sweetie you're too young, you're still only fourteen," Rose said.

"No Rose I'm sixteen." Lily corrected.

"Well I hope he has a good background. I won't have you in a relationship with any pitiable boy," Rose said.

"In other words he has to be rich," Lily said ever so sweetly.

"Well it would help," Rose said.

"Well guess what _Mother_ I don't care if he is or isn't," Lily said climbing into the limo as Steven held the door open chuckling.

Once Lily got home she was happy, having to listen to her mother twitter on about the latest gossip was not Lily's idea of fun.

She looked up at her house, not home. It had five floors, a basement and an attic.

The fifth floor was for her parents.

The fourth floor was for Petunia.

The third floor was part cinema, part ceiling of the ball room.

The second floor was part housing for the 'help' part of the ceiling of the ball room.

The first floor was part ball room part normal rooms, kitchen, lounge, gym and so on.

The ground floor was the biggest library ever, holding millions of books and rare artefacts like statues and vases'.

The basement had been transform into a large spa area with indoor swimming pool.

And the attic was Lily's floor; she had it converted so she could look out at night to the stars through a large sky light.

"Welcome home misses Evans," One of the maids greeted.

"Lily if you please. The name is Lily." Lily said smiling at the maid, who smiled timidly back.

"Oh Lily welcome home!" Boomed her father from the stairway, he was a tall man, handsome, and well built, for it was his job to look intimidating, otherwise other companies might try to walk all over him and his company, which he would not allow.

"Father, it's lovely to see you again," Lily said hugging her father briefly.

"Well I must get on, busy at work," Her father said and left.

What a family Lily was blessed with.

That night at dinner Lily mentioned to her father that she had a party to attend.

"Yes father, I've been invited to a party," Lily said smiling at her father.

"It wouldn't be your boyfriend's party now would it Lily?" Rose said, oh Merlin why did she have to stick her fake nose into it.

"Boyfriend?" Lily's father asked shocked.

"Yes Christopher. Lily has a little boyfriend." Rose said to Lily's father.

"I haven't met this boy," Christopher stated, seeming unhappy with the situation.

"He goes to my school," Lily said answering her father's unasked question.

"And his background?" Christopher asked. Well Lily hit the roof.

"WHAT!" Lily hollered.

Rose and Christopher looked shocked.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" Lily screamed at her parents. Never had she before lost it with them, but once in a while things got to people and these people cared way too much about money.

"Well Lily now, we only want the best for you..." Rose said, trying to calm down her daughter.

"You don't care about me! If you did you'd have noticed that I hate the way we live!" The maids and cooks froze to watch the exchange. No doubt some were standing outside rooting for Lily as they listened through the dining room door.

"What's wrong about the way we live?" Christopher asked shocked.

"Everything. We're not normal. You're never there." Lily said desperately to her father. "I can't call my mum, mum I never have been allowed to! At two you were teaching me to call you Rose instead of mama!" Rose looked affronted, Christopher watched in interest. "You treat those who have less then us like crap!" A few of the 'help' nodded. "And you don't care about the fact that I think I'm in love with James. All you care about is if he has money!" Lily said desperately, she got up and rushed towards the door. "And you know what else!" Lily said bitterly. "My own mother couldn't remember how old I am." With that Lily stalked out of the room and up the stairs until she reached her room.

She grabbed a suitcase and threw some clothes and underwear and wash stuff into it.

She went back down the stairs and passed her father.

"Lily…" he said softly.

"No dad. I'll see you soon, but for a couple of days I'm going to see if I can stay with James." Lily said, she smiled at her father. She hadn't realized what an affect she just had on him. Never before had either of his daughters called him dad, and he liked the way it sounded.

Half an hour later Lily was standing on the front porch of a large house, there were three floors, it was one of those really pretty old fashioned white cottage like houses.

Lily knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and Man stood in the door way smiling down at Lily as he was about six foot. He had dark brown hair and wore glasses much like James'.

"Erm hi," Lily said timidly.

"Hi there, can I help you?" The man asked smiling.

"Erm well, er I don't know. Is James in?" Lily asked quietly.

"Why yes he is, you wouldn't be Lily would you?" Lily smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Yes I'm Lily Evans," Lily said.

"Oh well come in. Is everything alright?" The man asked looking at Lily for the first time realizing she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Lily said swiping at her eyes. The man patted her shoulder and left to get James.

James turned up only seconds later looking concerned.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked concerned. He wrapped Lily into a hug and she burst into tears.

"Oh James it's awful. I hate going home to them. I don't hate my parents! I really don't but, oh James I hate how they are!" Lily cried into James' chest. James rubbed Lily's back and waited until she had calmed down.

"I didn't really know where else to go..." Lily explained once James had got her into the living room, it was smaller then her own, but much more homely and Lily liked it. There were picture of James and a little girl with black hair and hazel eyes all over the place.

"I'm sure you can stay here. My parents won't mind." James said.

Just then a lady with long brown hair walked into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Lily this is my mum Anne-Marie. Mum this is my girlfriend Lily." James introduced, Lily was a little shocked when Anne-Marie pulled Lily into a hug but returned it none the less.

"Hi Lily, call me Anne," Anne said smiling warmly at Lily.

"Hi Anne," Lily said.

"Hey mum could Lily stay for a few nights?" James asked hopefully.

"Of course. It'll give me and Harry a chance to get to know the girl, although I can't imagine we'll learn anything new you've told us so much," Anne said chuckling; James blushed as Lily looked curious.

"Now how about the spare room on your floor James, the one next to Emma's room," Anne said smiling.

"Thanks you so much Mrs. Potter," Lily said.

"Oh hush now, no thanks needed. And Anne, Mrs. Potter is Harry's mother," Anne said smiling then went to get one of the house elves to ready the room.

Lily and James were sitting on the couch talking randomly when a little black haired girl skipped into the room, her long black hair was tied into a French plait, she had hazel eyes identical to James', though unlike her brother she didn't have a light tan, in fact she was rather pale, just not quite like Lily.

"Hello," The young girl said standing still.

"Hi Emma," James said reaching over and ruffling Emma's hair affectionately.

Emma smiled at her brother then continued to stare at Lily.

"Emma this is Lily. Lily this is Emma." James introduced.

"Hi Emma," Lily said smiling.

"You're pretty," Emma said smiling brightly at Lily. Lily smiled warmly back at the young girl.

"Not half as pretty as you." Lily said kindly, Emma beamed. She then leant towards James.

"I like her." Emma said in a whisper, but Lily heard.

James turned to Lily and winked. Never before had Lily felt quite so accepted, not without having to mention that she lived in a mansion.

That night James showed Lily up to the room she would be staying in, it was smaller then her own (not that it was a hard thing to achieve, Lily's room at the mansion was a whole floor) but very homely, painted in warm cream colours.

"James I can't thank your family enough..." Lily said as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, I think Sirius will show up tomorrow though so be careful, normally he is in a foul mood," James warned. Lily didn't question this, it wasn't her place. James sat down next to Lily, instantly the redhead rested her head on his shoulder.

"So do you want to explain what's wrong?" James said softly.

"My family is really rich. I mean mega rich." Lily explained. "Well I can't stand living that way, the mega rich way." Lily sighed as it seemed James was getting what she meant. "My mum won't let me call her mum because it makes her feel old. I have to call my dad father, though I slipped up today." Lily admitted. "Rose, my mother, is full of plastic, no joke. She's had lots of surgery. Big boobs, little waist, absolutely no wrinkles, dyed blonde hair. The trophy wife. You know." Lily said, at this James looked fairly disgusted. "My sister is a stuck up, snobby, cow. Merlin I just hate it all, there are obnoxious!" Lily cried out frustrated, she had got up and started pacing, James watched her.

"You don't like your life the way it is at home then," James said, not helpful.

"James you don't get it! They want me to be like them! RICH!" Lily cried out.

"The first thing they asked me is if you were rich!" Lily said her eyes tearing up.

"What did you say?" James asked interested.

"I said it didn't matter to me because I like you, a lot," Lily said, she looked James in the eyes and smiled at him.

James reached out and took her hand and pulled her towards him until Lily was sitting on his lap. Then he sighed into her hair, he loved how it always smelt of vanilla.

"I like you a lot too," James said looking into her eyes and smiling lightly.

Lily leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

James groaned at the lack of contact and kissed Lily greedily.

James' hands, which had been around her waist, drew circles on Lily's back through the material of her top, Lily's hands found their way to James' hair. They remained like this for a while before their kisses became more and more passionate.

James' tongue slipped into Lily's mouth and Lily moaned at the contact. Then in one swift movement Lily was on top of James straddling his body as they kissed. James' hands moved from Lily's back to her chest, and soon both their tops were removed.

Lily was quite happy to continue but it was James who stopped.

"Lily," He said catching his breathe. "Not now, I won't be able to stop if we continue and now really isn't the time." James said. He was slightly shocked, usually he bedded girl, well, without question. But he didn't want that with Lily, why were things always different with Lily.

Lily looked a bit confused and hurt. James chuckled.

"Lily flower it's not that I don't want to. But I won't do that. Not now." James said then kissed her forehead and said good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was awoken by banging on the front door at two in the morning, the redhead jumped up and grabbed her wand, and walked out of her room, she saw James doing the same thing. Emma opened her bedroom door, she looked scared.

Lily beckoned the girl to her; Lily would be able to protect the young girl.

Lily stood with James and Emma at the top of the stair way and looked down, prepared for the worst. They watched as Harold opened the door, wand firmly held in his hand.

Harold yelled out and rushed forwards, he then dragged in a barely conscious Sirius Black. It was freezing outside, what was Sirius doing here. Lily thought to herself. But then let out a small scream as she realized that he was bleeding badly, James was by his friend's side in seconds, and Lily took Emma back to her room. This wasn't for small eyes.

Emma was sobbing, but Lily set her down and wrapped the small girl into a hug.

"Hush now. It's alright. Hush up." Lily said softly rocking the girl back and forth. "Come on Emma, it's alright. Don't cry, Sirius will be alright." Lily said to the girl.

Emma hiccupped.

"Sirius was bleeding..." Emma said weakly.

"Yes he was, but do you think you're mummy and daddy won't help him?" Lily asked Emma smiling lightly.

"No." Emma admitted, still teary eyed.

"That's right. There's no need to worry. He'll be alright." Lily said softly.

Emma nodded.

Lily knew that it would be best to, for now, distract the little girl.

"So Emma how old are you?" Lily asked the trembling girl.

"Eight." Emma answered quietly.

"Well that's good; you'll be going to Hogwarts soon," Lily said carefully stroking her black hair.

"But Jamie won't be there, or Siri, or Remi, not even you," Emma said, she was trembling less now, which was a good sign.

"Well that's a good thing really," Lily said.

"Why?" Emma asked interested.

"Well you wouldn't catch me and James kissing in the corridors," Lily said.

"Ewwwww!" Emma said giggling. Lily smiled. "You kiss Jamie!" She exclaimed.

"I do." Lily said.

"But why! He's a boy! Girls hug boys! You're not meant to kiss them!" Emma wiggled about giggling at the news that James and Lily do in actual fact kiss.

"It's a grown up thing. We're weird like that." Lily said agreeing with Emma, even if it was only to amuse the child. "Tell you what Emma, if ever you grow up and want to talk about boys and are too embarrassed to go to your mum. Come give me a visit." Lily said with a smile on her face, Emma nodded gratefully.

Lily made up a story to tell Emma, about dragons, magic, a beautiful girl and her prince. By the end Emma had worn herself out and was fast asleep.

Lily sat staring down at the little girl. She didn't notice James had come back up long ago.

"You'd be great with kids," James said he was leaning against the doorframe, smiling softly. Lily jumped a little, and then left the room closing the door silently behind her.

She and James stood in the hallway looking at each other, just staring into each others eyes, looking into each others souls.

"How is he?" Lily asked finally.

"There's stuff you don't know. I can't tell you what happened for risk of betraying his trust. However he will be fine." James said with a sigh. He looked tired and troubled.

Lily wrapped her arms around him, he returned the hug.

"It's Sirius Black. Nothing brings him down to the point of no return." Lily said quietly.

"He has his weakness' Lily..." James said but smiled at her, letting her know he was grateful for the reassurance.

Lily nodded then left to go to bed, feeling she wouldn't want to know what had happened to Sirius.

She awoke hours later and looked around her room, she smiled as she realized the sun was out.

She crawled out of her bed and slipped in her black turtle neck jumper and grey skinny jeans. Washing then went down stairs.

She wandered into the kitchen and smiled at Sirius.

"Morning." She said softly.

Sirius smiled at her, his face was covered in scratches.

"Are you, well, are you going to be aright?" Lily asked him cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sirius said, smiling at her, letting her know he was grateful for her concern.

"James has gone out for the day, taken the family with him. It's just me and you Evans." Sirius said smirking.

"Well if that's the case please call me Lily," Lily said smiling at his pleasantly surprised face, she figured he had expected her to get flustered and claim she wanted to spend the day reading or something.

"How about a game of chess to start the day off?" Sirius asked getting up and bringing his plate of toast with him to the living room, Lily followed and grinned.

They had set up and stared making their first moves when Sirius started asking questions.

"So how long have you liked James?"

"Since the party."

"Why only since then?"

"Because I never really figured James Potter to be one to care about others before that party."

"What actually happened at the party?"

Lily looked up to meet Sirius' eyes, she was surprised that James hadn't told Sirius, but then again, Lily hadn't told her friends.

"I was standing alone feeling very uncomfortable; he took me away from the crowds and talked to me. I know it seems like nothing but except from Belle and Honey no ones really tried to make me feel comfortable before." Lily admitted smiling sheepishly.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"My family." Lily answered. Sirius nodded.

"Same." He admitted.

They smiled at each other making that connection, not one like she and James had, more brotherly and sisterly.

"Please don't break his heart." Sirius said after a small pause.

Lily stared at him.

"I couldn't, not ever," She said softly


	7. Chapter 7

When James came home his was happy to find Sirius and Lily on the couch in the front room giggling and laughing as they watched some muggle television show that he had never seen in his life, and to be honest, by the looks of it he would never want to watch it.

"What you watching?" James asked looking at the screen bemused.

"It's a girl's muggle show. It's awful!" Lily giggled.

James raised his eyebrows but the pair continued laughing.

James sat down next to Lily and smiled.

"Lily I lied to you," James said. Sirius and Lily stopped laughing; Lily stared at James, confused and worried.

"What?" Lily said.

"The outfit you brought for the ball isn't suitable." James said.

Lily looked worried.

"Do you want me to go home and get something el-"

"No, just trust me..." James said then got up and left.

Lily turned to Sirius. Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders but said nothing, so the redhead jumped up and followed James.

She followed him up the stairs and saw him walk into her room, she followed.

"James this isn't funny!" She called out then walked into her room and gasped.

James was standing the middle of the room holding the really pretty dress up.

It was light pink silk but it had black mesh covering it, there was a sash around just under the bust. It came to just about her knees with two thin straps.

"James…" Lily said softly, stepping towards him/

"I hope you like it. I got it as an early Christmas present." James said nervously.

"James it's beautiful," Lily said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it," James said smiling. "I can't wait to see you in it; the ball starts in three hours, though." James said with a shrug.

"Well I better get started then," Lily said the softly nudged James out of her room.

She started with a bath and was so glad she remembered her vanilla shampoo and conditioner.

Once she had finished she had to do her hair and make up and then change.

She looked at the clock. Five minutes before she had to go down. It was the twenty second, she would go home tomorrow, see her parents.

Lily walked to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black stilettos, the heel was about three inches, and it was a peep toe style, and thankfully they went well with the dress.

Lily smiled.

There was a knock at her door and there stood James gaping at her.

Her ruby red hair was done into large barrel curls; she had on nude lip-gloss, creamy pink eye shadow, a little black eyeliner and black mascara.

"You look stunning," James said, not taking his eyes form her.

"Thank you, you look really handsome," Lily said smiling, taking in his formal black suit.

James offered Lily his hand and the pair walked outside to the car. The ball was being held in James manor, which apparently wasn't where they lived.

"Erm, James I thought the ball was being held at your home?" Lily said as they got into the car.

"Well it is, we also own a manor, this is the family home, but when we need to we go to the Manor, it is like our second home." James said.

"Oh. Well. Ok." Was all Lily managed.

"So what do your parents do exactly?" Lily asked.

"My dad is head of the Auror department. Mum is the assistant minister of Magic." James said. "Both are quite important in the ministry, they tend to have a lot of influence there." He shrugged.

Harold started the car and they drove off to the Manor.

"So Sirius have you got a date?" Lily asked.

"Yeah some Ravenclaw, I think her name is Katie," Sirius said, he shrugged like it was the least important thing ever, which was quite possible for him.

"Sirius really. That poor girl has probably been dreaming of going on a date with you for years. At least let the girl have a good time." Lily asked.

"Fine." He said smiling and rolling his eyes as Lily beamed at him.

They arrived at the manor, and no kidding, it had four floors.

"James it's beautiful..." Lily said looking up at the building that was made up of red brick.

"Come on Lily," James said taking her hand and bringing her inside.

They walked through the house until they reached a pair of large wooden doors; James pushed them open and walked into a large cream ballroom. It must have been at least three floors high.

"WOW!" Lily gasped, she was used to seeing beautiful rooms but there was something about this one.

"Lily!" Emma cried happily skipping up to Lily.

Emma was wearing a little pink dress with a bow on the front, she looked so cute.

Lily picked Emma up a twirled around, little Emma giggled and squirmed.

"The guests will be arriving soon; Lily would you like to stand by James as we greet them?" Anne asked Lily, Anne was wearing a black dress, which looked beautiful on her.

"I thought that was only for married couples?' James said confused, furrowing his brows at his mum.

"Oh no sweetie, we just didn't like the other girls," Anne said with smile then walked towards Harold, who chuckled.

"I don't mind James, I'll just-"

"Join me," James said then grinned and tugged Lily with him towards the door.

They lined up to greet their guests.

Emma, Sirius, James, Lily, Anne and Harold.

The doors opened, for the first fifteen minutes Lily did nothing but greet people, many from her school, others she did not know or had heard of.

Finally when all greeting were over James led Lily to the dance floor.

The band's lead singer stood up.

"The first dance. Reserved for Harold and Partner and James and Partner." Lily looked nervous.

She slow danced with James.

"You never mentioned half of this," Lily said as she looked up into James' eyes

"I was afraid you might not come," James admitted sheepishly, blushing slightly as he held Lily close.

Lily smiled and rested her head on James' chest. Savouring the feel of his arms around her waist, the feel of the night, and the bliss she was in.

The music stopped and James bowed while Lily curtsied. Another song started and more couples joined.

Lily and James however went to a table.

"I know only a handful of people here." Lily said as she sat down next to Emma.

"I hope you're including us in that handful of people," A female voice said from behind Lily. The redhead turned to see Honey and Belle standing behind her, she jumped up and hugged them.

"Oh guys I didn't know you were coming!" Lily said excitedly.

"I know, we bumped into James today in Diagon alley and asked him how you were, your dad told us you were with him. Anyways he invited us along tonight," Honey said smiling.

Lily looked at her friends and smiled.

Belle was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that came halfway down her calves. Her hair was in a fancy twist.

Honey was wearing a black halter neck dress that had a flower outline embroidered on the bottom of the dress.

"You two look great." Lily said grinning.

"You as well. I've not seen that dress before." Belle said, eyeing Lily with a smile.

"James bought it for me," Lily said blushing. James grinned, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Oh he did, did he?" Belle said grinning, her and Honey exchanged glance but didn't question it any further.

Alice and Millie walked over to say hi. They chatted for a while until they went off to dance.

Lily, Belle and Honey were chatting happily.

James, Remus and Sirius were planning pranks.

Harold neared the group.

"Lily, dear, would you like to dance?" Harold asked Lily smiling.

Lily nodded and went to dance with Harold.

"She's got your parents approval." Remus noted.

"You want to explain." Belle said.

"Well you know my history with girls. Most of them didn't have a whole brain cell." James admitted. "Well my parents invited Lily to greet the guest with us, previously I had been told it was a tradition saved for married couples, it wasn't, my parents just didn't like my previous girlfriends. And well I have never had my dad ask one of them to dance." James said then smiled. "Not to mention that Emma adores her."

Lily was dancing with Harold and laughing as he spun her around.

"I'm glad you came here, Lily," Harold said smiling down at the redhead, he had a good feeling about this one.

"I didn't mean to, I just wasn't sure where else to go and it wouldn't be the first time James took care of me," Lily said smiling softly.

"James does like you, quite a lot." Harold said then looked towards his son who was watching Lily lovingly.

"I like him a lot too," Lily said then blushed. "I shouldn't really be telling you that." Lily said.

"Ah now, I would like to know that my boy is with someone he likes and who likes him just as much, and not for the money." Harold said.

"Money isn't really an obstacle in my house." Lily admitted.

"Well then at least we won't have any problems again." Harold said, Lily looked up at him.

"Again?" Lily asked.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned it. But we've had girls here only after one thing. We Potters aren't known for being of lesser riches." Harold admitted.

"That's awful." Lily said appalled.

"Well, let's not worry about it," Harold said smiling, feeling truly content with his son's choice of people to fall for.

It was the early hours of the morning, and the guest had left long ago, all that remained was themselves, Harold, Anne, Emma and Sirius, who seemed to be part of the family anyway. James was lying down with his head in Lily's lap as they sat together in the living room.

"James?" Lily said quietly

"Yeah."

"Can we talk, privately?" Lily asked.

"Sure, let's go to my room." James said then took Lily's slender hand in his large one and brought her up to his room.

"What's up?" He asked as he looked at Lily's nervous face.

"It's just James. Well..." Lily said then looked away from James; this was slightly awkward for her.

James sat down on his bed next to Lily, and cupped her chin.

"Lily you can say or ask me anything." He said softly.

"I don't... Well I haven't _y'know_, and well, you have." Lily said quietly. "We've been together two months and I'm starting to wonder when you're going to start asking." Lily said; she was embarrassed about asking him this, it seemed stupid, and yet she knew she should say something, because she didn't want tog et any further into them, not if that was all it was going to be about.

"Lily, honestly. I don't care that you haven't. I mean yeah ok I have had sex, but to me you're not like the other girls." James said. "I don't want to just have sex with you Lily. I want so much more. I will wait, even if I have to wait until marriage. I'll do it."

Lily smiled at him lovingly.

She kissed him softly and left with a secretive smile.

Once she got into her own room, she closed the door and leaned her back against it, at that moment in time nothing could remove the smile from Lily's face as she sunk to the floor giggling with happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Lily awoke with a smile on her face, and then she remembered that she was going to be seeing her parents later that day, and slowly the smile faded.

Grumbling Lily got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead, she knew it wouldn't be her best.

She walked down to the kitchen once she was washed and changed, exchanged a quick kiss with James and sat down for some toast.

"How are you feeling?" James asked her.

"I'll be fine," Lily said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

James nodded.

"You know if you want you can come back here," Harold said Lily smiled at the offer.

"Thanks Mr. Potter, but really, I don't want to impose much," Lily said.

"Hush now Lily, you're no trouble, in actual fact we quite like having you around." Anne said sitting down beside the red head.

"And please it's Harold and Anne, not Mr. or Mrs. Potter," Harold said smiling.

Just then Sirius came stumbling into the kitchen, reaching for as much toast as he could then swallowing it without chewing properly, Lily laughed at the display.

"Sirius really!" Anne said scowling, though there was an obvious motherly love behind it.

Emma came stumbling in only seconds later and sat down on the other side of Lily.

"Hey Em's, do you want some pumpkin juice?" James asked smiling at his bleary eyed little sister. Emma nodded her head then slumped forward against the breakfast bar.

Lily smiled at Emma's cuteness and finished off her breakfast.

"I'm going to go now before they leave for work or something of the sort," Lily said getting up; James came forwards and led her to the living room.

"This will take you to any fireplace, muggle or wizard." James said smiling down at Lily.

"Thanks James," Lily said softly, she brushed her lips against James soft lips and walked into the fireplace, yelling 'Evans Mansion' On her way.

She fell onto the floor in the living room, looking around she wasn't surprised to find the room deserted.

"Father!" Lily called as she walked into the hallway.

Everything was silent, it was unusual seeing as generally there was someone bustling up and down the hallways, no, something was wrong.

Lily walked into the kitchen, she gasped at the sight before her. Steven and the three cooks were lying on the floor, eyes peeled open with terror, they were unmoving. Silent. Dead.

She heard running and instantly she hid, the footsteps were closing in on the kitchen.

Lily crouched down in the dank cupboard which she had squeezed herself into, she gripped her wand tightly, prepared for whatever was to come. Lily held her breath as the footsteps came to a stop just before her hiding place.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps walked away.

_'Merlin, what do I do now?'_ Lily thought to herself, did she risk leaving the kitchen, or did she remain and hope that sooner or later that whoever had killed the cooks and Steven will leave?

_'What of Father and Mother?'_ Lily thought furiously, hoping desperately that they had left early for work. She knew however deep down in her heart that they would be in the house somewhere, anywhere.

The silence was deafening, compressing. Lily panicked. Knowing too well that if she were caught she would too be dead.

A tear leaked from Lily's eye, falling down her cheek, followed quickly by more.

She knew these people, she grew up with them. How could anyone kill them? In that instant she realized the horrible truth. She knew who had done it. It hadn't occurred to her before but now. She had no reason to, not until now.

She didn't fear him like others did.

Lily Evans did not fear Lord Voldemort.

Lily pushed the cupboard door open and stepped out; she looked around the kitchen, avoiding the four dead bodies. She silently went back into the hallway; she looked into the living room just in time to see the fireplace erupt with emerald flames, and to her total shock James Potter stood and cleaned himself off.

He looked around the elegant room and spotted Lily just outside the door; he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Lily placed a finger to her Lips, indicating for him to be silent.

James walked towards Lily.

"Someone is here. I need to get to my parents!" Lily whispered, before James had a chance to say anything Lily was making her way towards the ball room.

She looked into the room through the partially open doors. She was distraught to find she was right.

In the centre of the room stood a man, but he was not a man, his skin was a horrid shade of green grey, and his eyes were little more then red slits, he was foul to look at, and yet she could not remove her eyes form him, he barking out orders to the many cloaked men and women.

There must have been a minimum of fifty cloaked people.

They moved slightly, giving Lily a chance to see her parents, they were being bound by magical ropes, Rose was crying silently, Christopher however looked fierce.

"Tell us where your daughter is your filthy muggle!" Voldemort screeched at Christopher.

"I wouldn't ever hand my daughter to you!" Christopher roared. Lily's heart broke.

"Lily we need to get help for them." James hissed having seen everything for himself.

But it was too late, they were spotted.

"MASTER!" A woman shrieked, Voldemort looked up and saw the two teenagers through the small opening.

Before either James or Lily had a chance to react they were stunned.

What felt like seconds later Lily opened her eyes to see Voldemort's grey face leering down at her, his snake like nose flared and his blood red eyes narrowed.

"The Mudblood is awake," Voldemort announced to his followers.

Lily looked around; James was still lying on the floor bound much like her parents were.

Lily however was free to stand, and she did, proud and elegant she stood up and raised her head.

"Now Mudblood, do you know why you're here?" Voldemort sneered at Lily.

"Because you're a sick, perverted, lunatic!" Lily snapped.

"Be careful Mudblood, you wouldn't want one of your loved ones here getting hurt, now would you..." Voldemort drawled, pointing his wand at James, Christopher and Rose almost lazily.

Lily allowed for fear to show on her face, Voldemort laughed as he saw this.

"Love, your biggest weakness," Voldemort drawled.

Lily gripped her wand tightly, her knuckles going white.

Without a split second thought Lily pointed her wand at James.

"Finite Incantatem!" Lily yelled. Instantly the ropes holding James disappeared, and he picked up his wand and shot a spell at one of the death eaters.

Swiftly Lily sent stunning spell after stunning spell at the Deatheaters, narrowly missing unforgivables being thrown at her.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort roared.

He faced Lily and James, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You want to duel, then let it be me you duel," Voldemort said, his voice laced with malice.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the two teenagers. And then it begun, James and Lily protected each other while the other sent a spell or curse at Voldemort, they were holding up well. James sent a disarming spell which caught him, but it wasn't powerful enough, and the battle continued, they must have been at it for more then twenty minutes when Voldemort yelled the words Lily and James had been dreading.

"Adava Kedavra!" The green light soared through the air, but it didn't hit James or Lily, no it hit Rose.

"NO MUM!" Lily screamed. "DADDY!" She screamed as a second yet of green light shot through the air.

It was too late, they were gone.

Lily shot another curse at Voldemort, but her aim wasn't that good due to the tears blurring her vision.

Just as she collapsed to the floor, unable to fight, masses of pop's echoed around the room and suddenly it seemed so crowded, then another around of pops and Voldemort and his followers were gone.

Lily crawled towards the dead bodies of her parents; she pulled them towards her and cried. Screams and tears flowed from her body.

"I love you!" Lily screamed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I really wanted to." Lily cried. The Aurors who had apperated in watched the scene sorrowfully.

James' heart broke as he watched Lily scream over the body of her dead parents. He walked to her.

"Lily..." He said softly, his own eyes welling.

"I didn't get to tell them... I didn't tell them..." Lily cried.

"Lily they know," James said, he kneeled down behind her and waited patiently for her.

The Aurors left to search the house for other bodies or Deatheaters, all but Harold. Anne was at his side, tears running down her face as she watched the sixteen year old mourn her parents.

When James didn't send an owl home immediately Anne had began to worry, James had said he would owl immediately, they gave him ten minutes, but the owl never came, Harold asked around and got together a team of people to come to the Evans Mansion, but they were too late.

James pulled Lily back towards him and held her body against his.

"Lily we need to leave," James whispered into her ear, Lily tried to stand but couldn't manage it, she was reluctant to leave but also she just couldn't get the strength.

James picked Lily up bridal style and carried her towards the fireplace and took Lily back to his home.

Sirius was pacing around the Living room wondering what the hell was happening; he jumped when the fireplace erupted with emerald flames.

James didn't say a word to Sirius when he walked in, instead he walked past his best friend and went straight up to his room. He went up the stairs and pushed the door open, he closed the door behind him and went and sat on his bed.

Lily was still crying.

He laid her down on his bed and lay down beside her, holding her shaking body to his.

"They know Lily, they really do," James whispered to her softly.

He kept repeating the same sentence for hours until the sky grew dark and moon rose.

He looked down at Lily she had calmed down to a stage where she was hiccupping.

James leant over to his bed side table and grabbed a bottle of water he handed it to Lily who drank from it gratefully, her throat was sore, and her eyes tired.

James saw this when he looked into her eyes.

"Sleep Lily, I'll stay awake for you." James said softly, kissing Lily's forehead.

"I can't," Lily croaked.

"Why?"

"I keep seeing them. I should have saved them." Lily said, whimpering slightly.

"It wasn't your fault; there was nothing either of us could do." James said softly.

Lily nodded and rested her head in the warm spot between James neck and shoulder.

Soon her breathing became soft and even. She was asleep, dreaming of, James hoped, anything but the day they had just had.

James drifted off eventually. He awoke the next morning to hear Lily whimpering quietly.

He arched his neck awkwardly and saw she was still dreaming.

James sighed. He wished he could just protect Lily from all the bad memories, but he knew better then that.

Only a short while later Lily awoke, she sat up and walked out of James' room without a word. James got up and watched her as she walked into her room.

Quickly James walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, slightly surprised to find Dumbledore sitting with his father and mother.

"Morning, mum, dad, Dumbledore." James said in way of greeting.

"Morning sweetie." Anne said kissing her son on the cheek.

"How is Lily?" Harold asked worried.

"She's upset, to say the least." James said as he made himself a cup of coffee. Lily came down seconds later, dressed in tracksuit bottoms and baggy jumper.

Anne got up immediately and engulfed Lily into a hug. Lily returned it gratefully.

"Lily dear. We're sorry." Harold said resting a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder then pulling her into a hug.

Lily smiled then walked to James and took his coffee off of him and took a gulp. James smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked her gently.

"I've had better days, Lily said, she tried to sound as if she were alright, she failed.

"Lily, I would like for you to know this. You and James are a pair of the rare few who have faced Voldemort in a duel and survived to tell the tale. I am proud of you for that." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, sir. But really I am finding it a little hard to care." Lily said honestly. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. And Dumbledore nodded.

"Understandable." Dumbledore said.

Lily nodded then put the coffee cup down. She looked expectantly at the three adults.

"Continue..." Lily said when it became obvious that they were hesitant.

"It's nothing really dear." Anne said, but Lily wasn't convinced.

"Petunia wasn't in the house was she?" Lily asked after a long pause.

"No she wasn't." Harold said with a sigh.

Lily looked at the faces of the three adults studying them all carefully. Tears leaked from her emerald eyes. She knew all to well what they were holding back.

"She blames me." Lily said quietly, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Lily." Anne said softly.

James pulled Lily to him, and held her, comforting her. How he wished she didn't have to go through this. _'And her sister, how could her own sister blame her. It wasn't right. Then of course Petunia hates Lily.'_ James thought to himself.

Lily shook her heard and put on a brave face.

"When's the funeral?"

"It's tomorrow. The will reading will be after that." Harold said sighing.

Lily pulled away from James and walked out of the kitchen silently. James sighed frustrated; he ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

"James watch over her, there's something's you won't understand but are of great importance," Dumbledore said cryptically his eyes twinkling with hidden meanings.


	9. Chapter 9

James went to bed that considering What Dumbledore had said.

What had the old man meant? James sighed and shook his head, he'd think about it in more detail after the funeral.

He thought about Lily and hoped that she was sleeping peacefully.

In Lily's room Lily was asleep but it was anything but peaceful.

She was dreaming, not the nicest of things.

_There was a woman sitting down in a comfortable living room, she was sitting directly in front of a warm fire that was burning brightly, it cast a golden glow over everything in the room. The woman was beautiful, long wavy red hair and bright emerald eyes; she was holding two young babies to her chest and whispering to them._

"We've lost a lot little ones. Friends and family. But they are always here my little ones. Right in your heart, they won't ever leave, neither will I, nor will your father. Daddy and I love you two too much to leave you. Even if this war does steal our bodies away, we'll always be in your heart." The woman said in a soft voice. The Babies stared up at her and gurgled.

There was a soft pop from behind the chair the woman was in and she stiffened.

"Evening my lovely flower." A male voice said, it was comforting and strong.

"Hello love, you scared me." The woman said relaxing.

"Sorry my lovely flower." The man said and placed a loving kiss of the woman's forehead, however the woman looked up so he caught her lips instead. The man smiled into the kiss.

The man pulled back, he had warm hazel eyes and messy black hair and round glasses placed on his nose.

The two adults looked lovingly into each others eyes until the babies the woman was holding let out a soft whimper.

"Oh dear. You need my dears to go to bed." The woman said standing up; she picked up a wand from a table beside the chair.

The woman made her way towards a staircase when there was an almighty crash coming from another room. The woman froze.

"Lily it's him! Lily run! Take the twins! Run!" The woman heard the man bellow, she did as she was told and ran, up the stairs and into a nursery painted light blue.

She placed the now crying babies into a cot and whispered some spells to lock the door, and then she turned to the babies and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and said some more spells. A loud thump could be heard. It was the man. She finished her spells and let out a sob.

"James!"

The door into the nursery clicked and flew off its hinges.

There stood a man, only he wasn't a man he was snake like, his eyes were no more then red hate filled slits, his nose was flattened to that like a snakes, his skin was a murky green/grey colour.

This was no man, this was a monster.

The woman ran to the cot and covered the babies.

"Please leave!" She screamed.

"Just give me the child!" Spat the monster.

"No! Have mercy! Have Mercy! Don't kill my babies!" The woman screamed.

"Move a side! You need not die tonight!" The monster hissed.

"Have mercy! Not my babies!" The woman screamed.

Tears were running down her face blurring her vision.

"Move aside you silly girl!" The monster bellowed.

"I won't let you kill my babies! Please kill me instead! Not my little ones!" The woman pleaded.

"If you don't move now I'll kill you all!" The monster hissed stepping forward.

"No Please! NO!" The woman screamed.

"Adava Kedavra!" the man bellowed there was a flash of green.

Everything went blank, she was dead. But her babies weren't or at least not yet.

Lily woke up suddenly, she was screaming and crying.

"My babies! What did he do to them!" She screamed.

James thundered into the room and ran to Lily.

"What's wrong?" He asked scared as he engulfed her into the safety of his arms.

"Oh James the babies!" Lily sobbed into James' shirt.

James pulled back slightly.

"What babies? I thought you were still a virgin?' James said sounding slightly hurt.

"Oh James I don't think they've been born yet. James they were so beautiful. But oh it was horrible James." Lily sobbed, after that she couldn't speak anymore, Anne and Harold came and comforted Lily as Sirius and Emma went and got her a warm drink.

They sat with Lily for a little bit before drifting to their own rooms, until it was only Lily and James left sitting in her room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have got so upset." Lily said somewhat embarrassed.

"Shut it." James said playfully. "You were upset for a good reason; I know you and you don't get upset over anything." James said.

Lily smiled and lay back down on her bed; James got up to leave but Lily reached out and stopped him.

"Stay with me." Lily said weakly, James nodded and crawled into bed next to Lily and wrapped her up in his arms.

Morning came too fast for everyone in the Potters home, no one wanted to have to face the day yet they knew they had to be strong, even if only for Lily.

James left Lily's room to ready himself and to give Lily time to prepare, however she didn't want to.

Emma wandered into Lily's room not long after James had left, she was wearing a little black dress, with a little cream lace sash around the middle, her long black hair put into two French plaits, little black buckle shoes and a black ribbon in her hair, she did look really pretty.

Emma silently grabbed Lily's hand and walked towards the wardrobe, the little girl opened the wardrobe and picked out a black skirt, it came just below the knees and had a small slit in it, next the girl picked out a black button shirt, and a pair of black shoes with a small heel. Emma left the room and allowed for Lily to wash and change.

As Lily changed she wondered how someone so young could act so mature. She was amazed at Emma's pure ability to understand things she shouldn't have to.

Finally Lily stepped out of her room and smiled warmly at Emma who was waiting patiently for her.

"Thank you." Lily said softly.

"Not needed." Emma said with a shrug and an innocent smile on her face. "I'm sorry that the bad man got your parents. Only a few months ago he got my friend." Emma said, she was so innocent, Lily felt horrible about the fact that she had to lose a friend at so young.

Silently the two girls walk down stairs. They met the others in the living room.

Harold was wearing a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, a black tie and a black jacket and shoes.

Sirius was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black jacket with a dark grey shirt and black tie.

James was wearing a pair of black trousers, a black jacket and a black shirt and tie.

Anne was wearing a black dress; it reached her knees and had a square neck, with a pair of black high heeled shoes.

James walked to Lily and took her hand squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Are we ready?" Harold asked looking around the sombre group.

"Not ever." Lily replied, but only James heard.

Harold drove them to the church.

The mass was awful, everyone was crying, the muggles believing that Rose and Christopher had been shot by burglars. Lily just wanted to scream out, to yell the truth, the let everyone know what really happen, but she knew better then that.

Petunia made a great scene of being distraught. Lily could see right through her sister though. Petunia always wanted the family fortune. She would be overjoyed if she got money out of the will. Also with Petunia came her fiancé Vernon Dursley.

Too soon the bodies of Rose and Christopher were being lowered into the ground, it was an awful sight, one that Lily could barely watch, so she cried into James' shirt as he rubbed her back comfortingly instead.

"I don't want them to go." Lily cried, her words muffled by the material of James' shirt.

James said nothing, for he knew not what to say.

The crowds filtered, all paying their respects. Petunia marched up to Lily and grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"I'm telling you now; if you take whatever Chris and Rose left either of us I will never speak to you." Petunia said harshly then pushed Lily away from her. James was close to pouncing on the cow but was restrained by Harold.

Lily whimpered slightly and buried her head into James' chest once again, then was led away to the bank to hear the will reading.

"May I say before we begin that I am very sorry for your loss. It must be so hard losing both your parents." The smartly dressed man said in greeting when Lily and Petunia walked into the room where the will would be read.

"Now it says here that Petunia as the oldest you are to receive the Evans' Business, Grunnings. You are to also receive half of the fortune previously owned by Rose and Christopher Evans." Petunia nodded, smirking.

"Lily you are to receive the manor and your half of the fortune." The man said. Petunia gasped, the manor was worth a large fortune itself. "This means that you shall both receive around three million each." Lily nodded numbly, James gripped her hand.

Lily didn't want the money, the only reason she had it was because her parents were murdered.

They left the bank, silence engulfing them, that is until they were outside of the building.

"You are going to transfer the money to me and put my name on all the documents!" Petunia hissed at Lily, gripping the redhead's upper arms. Unlike before Lily didn't feel hurt, instead she got angry.

"Get off of me!" Lily yelled. She pushed Petunia away from her so that the brunette bumped against Vernon. "You have no right. They left me the manor and money for a reason! Stop being so self-centred! I lost my parents as well! Wait no! I lost parents! You lost the maids!" Lily screamed.

Petunia stared at the redhead shocked. Then walked away, Vernon at her heels. For a minute or so Harold, James, Anne and Sirius watched Lily, not moving or saying anything.

"I want to go home." Lily said suddenly. James nodded and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and led her towards the car.


	10. Chapter 10

As Harold drove up the driveway to the cottage Lily saw something that made her smile warmly. There, on the steps up to the front door, sat Belle and Honey, wrapped up warmly in scarf's and hats, seeing as it was still December.

Lily bolted out of the car as soon as it came to a standstill; she ran to her friends and engulfed them into a hug.

"Guys-" Lily croaked, her eyes watering once again.

"Oh Lily, we're so sorry, and just before Christmas." Belle said, a single tear running down her porcelain face.

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten." Lily cried. Her friends looked at each other, Lily was a wreck, she was usually so excited about Christmas.

"Lily, dear, why don't you and your friends come in for a cuppa tea?" Anne said softly guiding the crying girl into the house. James stared on at the scene heartbroken, he couldn't stand seeing Lily like this, every tear she cried he felt himself break just a little bit more.

Sirius came up behind James and clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry James, we'll all help her." Sirius said.

James nodded and walked silently into the house.

Lily was perched on a chair in the kitchen, Belle and Honey were either side of her rubbing her back comfortingly, Anne was rushing around trying to get the tea to hurry up and brew.

"Oh I feel horrid. The Potters have been so kind, and all I do is cry, all the time." Lily said between sobs.

"Please Lily, you're welcome here anytime, we're glad that you're here." Anne said placing a cup of tea in front of Lily.

"Lily, we won't lie to you. This won't just go away." Belle said softly, wanting to comfort her friend, but knew that the truth was the only thing she should be hearing right now.

"But Lily do you think your mum and dad want you to sit here crying?" Honey asked.

"I never told them I love them." Lily said sobbing.

"They know sweetie, they know. Every parent can tell how their child feels about them. It's a gift. You're parents always knew how you felt." Anne said, Lily smiled lightly at this. The redhead swiped at her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Lily said softly.

James walked into the kitchen and smiled at Lily, she wasn't crying anymore. Not that he minded but he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Hey." He said softly kneeling down beside her.

"Hey." She replied looking down at him, with a small smile, she was so grateful to him. He kissed her cheek, before grabbing a packet of crisps, and walking back to Lily.

"I'll let you girls catch up alright." James stated, he kissed Lily on the forehead then left.

"You've got a winner there Lily." Belle said. Honey nodded and the two giggled, Lily even chuckled a bit.

The rest of the day wore on and it was too soon before Belle and Honey had to leave. Sirius hugged Belle goodbye.

"You're not staying at Aunties are you?" Sirius asked worried.

"Merlin no! Honeys parents are letting me stay there." Belle said as relief washed over Sirius' face, it was strange but the cousins had gotten a little bit closer since the beginning of the year.

Belle hugged James, making sure to tell him to look after Lily.

The she hugged Lily, no tears were shed, instead the promise of seeing each other soon.

Honey hugged Sirius and was mildly surprised to find she quite liked it.

Then James, reminding him that if he upset Lily in the slightest, he better run.

Then Lily and again no tears were shed, just a promise to see each other soon.

Lily was curled up in a ball, on her bed staring out the window, watching as the sky darkened, deep reds and pinks however loomed in the sky. The redhead heard the door open and turned to see little Emma walk in wearing a light blue cotton nightdress.

"Aren't you meant to be in bed?" Lily asked teasingly.

"I couldn't sleep. The bad man keeps coming." Emma said her brown eyes wide.

"Come here then sweetie." Lily said, she tucked Emma into her bed and lay next to the little girl.

"Can you tell me a story?" Emma asked. Lily looked down at Emma and nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful little girl. She had a really nice mummy and daddy, and a lovely brother. Well one day the little girl was wandering around her huge castle, but soon found she was lost." Lily said in a dramatic whisper. "The girl cried and cried, she was very scared. However what she didn't know is that her brother could sense when she was scared and upset. So for the longest time as she cried her brother sent out many people to search the castle, hoping to find his little treasure. It was dark and cold before he stumbled across his little sister. He carried her all the way back to the kitchen, just so he could make her a hot chocolate, then sent her to bed, but not before banishing all the nasty people who had entered the little girls mind. It was then that everyone realised that as long as he was around. She was safe." Lily said, she looked out the window, the sky had turned from red to indigo, and then she looked down to see that Emma was asleep.

Then closing her own eyes Lily drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lily was woken by Emma shaking her.

"Lily! Lily! Wake up Lily! It's Christmas!" Emma cried out happily. Lily giggled at the girl's excitement and ran down the stairs with Emma, both still in their warm pyjamas. When they reached the living room they found Anne, Harold, Sirius and James all waiting happily by the Christmas tree.

Lily plonked herself down beside James, Sirius on the other side of him and Emma on the other side of Sirius, Anne and Harold sitting on the sofa watching as the four kids fidgeted excitedly until they could open their presents. Lily felt really out of place, she was meant to be spending today with her parents, but they were gone, and she couldn't cry, because the Potter's hand been so kind to her, and she didn't want to spoil their Christmas.

"Ok go!" Harold said and they were off reaching for the presents with their names on.

Soon al four of them had nice piles of presents before them.

Wrapping paper went flying and everyone was talking about their presents.

Emma; Sirius had gotten her a box on beginner pranks. James had gotten her a huge box of Honeydukes chocolate. Remus had gotten her a book on muggle fairytales. Lily had gotten her a cute cream dress and accessories. Anne and Harold had gotten her a kitten and a mini Quidditch set.

James; Sirius had gotten him a prank set from Zonko's. Remus had gotten him a book on Defensive spells. Peter had gotten him a box of Honeydukes chocolate. Lily had gotten him a fully functional mini snitch. Emma had gotten him a broom servicing kit. Anne and Harold got him a full size Quidditch set but with only one bludger which wasn't so powerful and a new owl cage.

Sirius; Remus had gotten him a book on Quidditch that focused on Beaters. James had gotten him a new beaters club. Peter had gotten him a box of Honeydukes chocolate. Lily got him a muggle book called 'Dangerous book for boys'. Emma got him a box of pranks from Zonko's. Anne and Harold got him a personal journal which they claimed was for a pranks and detentions.

Lily; Sirius had gotten her the new edition of Hogwarts a history, and a year planner. Remus had gotten her a book on charms. James got her a silver necklace with an emerald heart hanging from it. Peter, surprisingly, got her a box of chocolate from Honeydukes. Emma had gotten her a photo frame with a picture of the both of them in. Anne and Harold got her some muggle make-up and a magical camera.

Anne and Harold got mainly chocolate from everyone and stationary.

"So Emma what are you going to name your kitten?" James asked as Emma played with the little black kitten.

"I don't know. Is it a girl or boy?" Emma asked.

"It's a girl sweetie." Anne said smiling fondly at her daughter.

"Ok, well because she's really pretty, I think it should be called Beauty." Emma said smiling at Beauty. The kitten meowed as if she were happy with the name.

"I love Christmas." Lily said with a sigh. She really wanted her parents around, which was strange for her, but she did truly miss them.

"I know. But let's not be sad." James said as Lily sat down on his lap. There was a tapping at the window; Lily looked over to see two owls sitting there. Sirius jumped up and opened the window.

"Lily there's one for you and one for all of us." Sirius said throwing the letter at Lily.

_Dear Lily,  
Thank you so much of the necklaces, Tell James we say thanks for the chocolate and the mini prank sets? Lol. Remus got us a book each, one on poems for Belle (ooer) and mine was on magical creatures (how did he know?). Sirius got Belle a book on pranks, she's wants to use it on her family, she really hates Bellatrix and Narcissa, loves Andromeda though. Sirius got me this really pretty silver necklace with a ruby droplet hanging from it.  
By the by your present is coming with another owl, it might take a little bit longer though.  
Love you lots  
Honey & Belle.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _

Lily smiled at the card, she looked up and saw another owl had found itself sitting on the window sill, the bird hoped into the room and waited for Lily to remove the packages.

There were three of them, one with James written on it, another with Sirius and the last with Lily.

"Boys, these are from Belle and Honey." Lily told James and Sirius.

Lily opened hers to find a beautiful top, it was long and made of silk, it was deep purple with a low v-neck and little angel sleeves, and it had rhinestone detail around the neck.

Under the top was a pair of matching stiletto heels, they were pointed at about four inches high with rhinestone detail around the edge.

James and Sirius had got an arrows t-shirt each, seeing as Arrows were their favourite team.

Once the teenagers had opened their presents from Belle and Honey, James handed Lily the other letter.

_Dear Lily, James and Sirius,  
Thank you very much for my presents, Lily thank you for the book on potions, it will come in handy. Sirius thanks for the boxers, but please not again, it's kind of creepy that you bought me under wear. And James thanks for the book. Well I really hope you enjoy your Christmas.  
Best wishes,  
Remus._

Lily chuckled.

"You got Remus underwear?" Lily asked Sirius who grinned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius asked in return.

"Like Remus said it's kinda creepy, plus you know what underwear he has, it's a little well weird." Lily said laughing.

"Dear Lily, you know nothing, I have known boys who wear each others underwear." Once Sirius said that he received a smack up the back of the head for grossing out Lily, from James.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily was sitting in a compartment, on her own, James was off pranking someone with Sirius, Remus and Peter, and Belle and Honey were meeting some friends. And truth be told Lily liked being on her own, she just in silence and thought about her parents, how much she missed them, how much she wished she could say good bye, and how much she hated Voldemort for killing them. Tears fell from her emerald eyes occasionally.

"Evans?" A timid voice said from the doorway, Lily turned and was surprised to find Severus Snape standing there.

"Severus." Lily said she smiled softly at the boy; he was in her year, but a Slytherin, however he was a prefect.

"Could I please sit in here?" He asked somewhat cautiously, as if he were fearful someone might jump out at him.

"Yes, of course, James is off somewhere." Lily said, knowing all to well that the pair had issues.

Snape nodded and sat down opposite Lily, his black hair hung like curtains over his face, greasy as always, his hooked nose and black eyes made him look very intimidating, but Lily didn't fear him at all.

"So erm how are you?" Lily asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that was threatening to consume them for the rest of the ride.

"I'm ok." Severus answered. "I heard about your parents. I'm sorry."

Lily's eyes watered.

"Thank you." She said her voice was barely a whisper. Severus nodded and said on more.

Time flew by, the sky darkened and stars begun to shine.

"The station." Lily said quietly as they pulled into the station.

The train slowed down then came to a sudden stop; the air was tense, bitter cold and menacing. Something wasn't right. It was too quite, the sounds of living creatures were gone, not owls or other birds, not bats, or cats. Something was very wrong. The dark town was deafeningly silent, no merry cheers from the Three Broomsticks, or grumbles from the Hogs Head. The shadows were darker than normal, threatening, and moving. _'Shadows don't move.'_ Lily thought to herself, and then screamed. She ran to the corridors.

**"EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR COMPARTMENT! PREFECTS GET TO THE HEAD COMPARMENT NOW!"** Lily screamed, small children ran to a compartment and prefects ran to the heads.

"Lily what is it?" Nick asked Lily frantically.

"Deatheaters." Lily said whipping out her wand. "Everyone has to remain on the train. I'm going to find anyone who will help, and send at least several owls."

The redhead ran out of the compartment and down the train to the nearest compartment with an owl in.

"Hey, I need to use your owl, write a letter for me. Send it to Dumbledore. The train is under attack." The second year Hufflepuff nodded fearfully then started writing the letter, Lily ran further down the train and gave similar instructions to another student.

She carried on with this until eventually she reached James, Sirius, Remus, Belle, Honey and Peter.

"What going on Lily?" James asked grabbing hold of Lily's shoulders.

"Deatheaters. I don't think they will attack while we're on the train, it's protected." Lily said quickly then looked out of the window. "SHIT!" Lily cried out. The Deatheaters were nearing the train and holding out their wands. Lily once again stepped into the corridor.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ONTO THE FLOOR!" She screamed along the corridor, she herself dropping to the floor beside her friends.

"The train can't hold off this many attacks." Lily cried out to James as they covered their heads, the train was literally shaking with the force of curses hitting it.

"Lily don't worry, we'll make it through." James said, but Lily shook her head.

"I need to go James." Lily said, Belle and Honey yelled out, Sirius shouted that she was mad. But they all knew deep down she could be right. Grabbing James' face Lily kissed him softly on the lips and then stood up.

Before he could reach out and stop her, Lily had the door flung open and was standing on the platform, locking the door behind her, prefects and seventh years alike were banging on the window, trying to get Lily back, but it was no use.

The rain poured down, stinging Lily's pale skin, her hair and clothes were soaked through, sticking to her skin.

"Leave!" Lily yelled at the Deatheaters. "It's me you want, take me then go." Lily said, her voice was cracking but she still had her head held high and looked fierce.

"But Miss Evans, why would we only take you, we could destroy the future, every magical child in England is right here." One of the Deatheaters drawled.

"Because you want me." Lily said, her grip on her wand tightening.

"And you'll just hand yourself over?" Another Deatheater asked.

"If it'll save my friends." Lily shouted.

"Love! What a weakness." Spat a cold voice from just behind the line of Deatheaters.

Lily gulped.

"Miss Evans, I could just kill you now." Voldemort drawled, stepping towards Lily.

Banging on the windows and screams intensified from the train, one louder then them all.

"LILY! LILY! DON'T DO THIS!" It was James, she could tell without even looking.

"No I think I might keep you for myself." Voldemort said then grabbed hold of Lily, just in time for Dumbledore to appear. He took one look at sight before him and nearly broke. He took a step forward, but Voldemort vanished, taking Lily Evans with him.

She had been staring at James, and just before she was taken she said one thing.

"I love you." And James had heard it.

All on the train went silent, the locking spell broke and James fell onto the platform, everyone watched him and he screamed at the cold concrete on his hands and knees. He punched and hit the stone, to no avail.

"LILY!" He screamed, but it didn't bring her back.

His tears and blood mixed in with the rain, from where he had split the skin on his hands.

"Lily, I love you." James croaked to the floor, and then collapsed, unable to bear the pain any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was dark, but lavish. Cherry wood furniture was placed around the room, and in the centre there was a bed, an emerald green silk throw was lying across it. Lily blinked, she certainly wasn't at school. Then the memories of the last time she saw James flowed through her mind. A dry sob left Lily's lips and echoed around the room. There was a tap at the door then it opened, Lily had no time to stand or to hide.

There stood Voldemort.

He smirked at Lily, and she knew her fate, it was written across his features.

Nearing her he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, making her rise to her feet, desperately trying to breathe.

"Miss Evans, or shall I call you Lily?" Voldemort drawled. "Lily it is." He smirked when she could not answer, her hands closing around his wrists, trying to break free.

Lily gasped for air and Voldemort slackened his grip on her throat.

"Now you will serve me well, do you understand? You will take place by my side and you shall treat me well." Voldemort stated his voice harsh and cutting.

"Why do you even want me?" Lily spat. "I'm just a filthy Mudblood."

"That you are Lily; however we all know power when we see it."

Then throwing Lily to the floor he left her, letting the truth of what was to happen to her sink in. She'd rather die.

* * *

James was going mad; he wanted nothing more then for Lily to be at his side. He needed her.

Sirius was trying to keep it together if only for James and Remus was trying to support both his friends. Peter remained silent and distant through this time.

Often Belle and Honey could be found sitting beside James and crying as he just stared ahead.

Days passed and still Lily hadn't been found.

"THAT'S IT!" Belle screamed one morning as she read another paper with the title

_**'Lily Evans Still Missing.'**_

Miss Lily Evans, either incredibly stupid, or incredibly brave, gave herself to Deatheaters to protect the Hogwarts express which was full of hundreds of underage wizards, it is the belief here at the Daily prophet that she was incredibly brave, after all Miss Evans was a Gryffindor.

But what is to happen to her? And what caused all this to happen?

Full story on Page 6…

Belle stood up and walked out of the great hall, many pitying eyes following her, as well as a certain boy. Belle ran all the way to the Room of Requirements. And entered the room she had asked for.

She marched around and grabbed any books that looked like they would help.

"Belle this isn't helping." Remus said from the door way, watching as the blonde moved around.

Belle jumped, she hadn't even realised that he had followed her.

"I just want my best friend back." Belle said, her icy eyes tearing up.

Remus walked over to Belle and embraced her.

"We all want her back." He whispered into her ear.

Belle nodded against him, taking in his scent and feel.

Everything was so confusing and everything was so wrong and right.

"I just want her back." Belle croaked and looked up at Remus.

Amber met blue and faces came closer, lips touched and a moment was shared. Belle and Remus sunk into each other, supporting and comforting.

Remus pulled away.

"I shouldn't have." Remus whispered.

"I want you to." Belle whispered back as she kissed him.

After a few minutes down in the hall James couldn't stand the stares he was getting and he too stormed away from the great hall, leaving Sirius and Honey behind.

"It's driving people mad." Honey said.

"What is?" Sirius asked, knowing the answer.

"Lily's not dead we all know that. But that means she is of some other use. I'm not the only one who knows this. James is losing it." Honey said. Sirius knew she was right. And hated it.

"Maybe it isn't like that." Sirius tried, but even as he said it he knew he was lying through his teeth.

Honey let out an empty and cruel laugh.

"Not like that! You don't think he's there taking advantage of Lily! Face it! If she's still alive it's because he has got some use for her!" Honey screamed, and once again the hall fell silent, both Honey and Sirius on their feet. "We all know Lily is beautiful, Strong and powerful! Think Sirius! Think!" Honey screamed pushing Sirius hard so that he fell back into his seat.

"Honey…" Sirius tried again.

"NO! It's driving James mad, as well as me and Belle, and don't pretend it doesn't affect you!" Honey screamed. "She gave herself up for you!" McGonagall appeared at Honeys side and tried to calm her.

"STOP IT!" Honey screamed again. "WHY CAN"T YOU ALL JUST FACE IT!" With that Honey fled the room, leaving behind her a shocked Sirius.

James wandered around the Hogwarts ground before realising what he needed to do, and some may think he was stupid, but he believed he was just trying to find someone he loved, so running up to his room he grabbed his wand, broom and invisibility cloak and left to find Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily awoke to the sound of heavy knocking at her bedroom door; it was still quite dark, with only a few rays of light shining over the distant mountains.

Lily walked to the door, and with a sigh she pulled it open slowly, at the door stood a woman only a few years older then herself, the woman had long, straight, silver blond hair and pale blue eyes, she was tall, and thin but elegant.

"The master requires you at his side, he also asks for you to wear this dress." The woman said softly, there was pity in her eyes and Lily sensed that this woman wasn't evil like the Deatheaters. "I'm Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy." With that the woman left.

* * *

James had been searching for a few days before he was found, it was his mother who had found him, at a small motel in a little village, she didn't scold him for leaving, but embraced him, and sympathised with him for losing his love.

"We've got lots of people looking for her James." Anne said as she held her sobbing son, scared that he may leave again, but scared that he might just give up at the same time.

"I just want her back in my arms." James said his voice hoarse.

"We all want her back, my dear, and we will, James, I promise you, we will get her back."

* * *

Belle remained silent most the time, staying close to Remus. He was so sweet, so gentle, it made her heart ache for Lily and James however, knowing that they had had that torn from them.

The night James returned to Hogwarts Lily had been gone for nearly two weeks, and everyone knew the longer she was gone the more her chances weakened.

"She'll come back, they'll save her and we'll have her back." Remus whispered into Belles ear as they sat together one night staring into the fading embers.

"I hope so." Belle said with a sigh.

Honey and Sirius weren't coping well either, yet they did in their own ways, Sirius had been carried back to his dorm on six occasions after getting drunk and passing out down the corridors, where as Honey threw herself into studies. However when they were left alone together, as James had left and Belle and Remus were together, the pair would sit in silence and just think, creating a bond, which neither really realised they had created.

* * *

Lily changed into the dress, it really was a beautiful thing, it was an emerald green silk, with no straps or sleeves, there was a black lace over the dress and went up to Lily's neck, much like a halter neck top. There was also a pair of black stiletto heeled shoes to go with the dress.

With a sigh Lily pulled her hair down, so it flowed in large barrel curls, knowing all too well if she didn't look great that Voldemort wouldn't be pleased, and that could lead to painful results, and she believe that maybe if she kept him somewhat happy he may keep her alive longer, and give her more chance of rescue.

There was another knock at the door and Lily opened it to find Narcissa standing there again, she was wearing a similar dress, only hers was pale blue with white lace and hers didn't have lace sleeves.

"You look nice." Lily said to Narcissa.

"Thank you Miss, you look nice too." Narcissa said softly.

"Lily, my name's Lily."

The pair walked along the dark corridor until they came to a large wooden door.

Narcissa left Lily there with another sad smile and a nod.

Taking a deep breath Lily entered the room.

* * *

Harold and his team were searching everywhere, but they weren't any closer. Harold knew that if they didn't find Lily soon that something very bad would happen, but where they were meant to look he did not know.

And just as the thought came there was a flash of light and before him appeared the patronus of a phoenix.

After receiving the message, Harold called together his team.

"We have a lead."

* * *

"Ah Lily you have arrived." Voldemort stated as Lily took her place by his side.

"Yes." Lily said shortly, but learned very soon not to take that tone with him when she found herself on the floor, gasping as she held on to her cheek, where Voldemort had hit her.

"You gave yourself up to me Mudblood, you will respect me." He bellowed, causing Lily and the other man in the room to flinch.

Lily crawled back up onto her feet and stood with her head held high, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, and thinking of how much she wanted James by her side.

* * *

Harold and his team were outside an old house in some remote village.

"You sure this is the place, sir?" One of the younger Aurors asked him.

"I hope so."

They snuck into the house, luckily not coming across any Deatheaters; they reached the second floor only to find themselves in trouble. Thirty or so Deatheaters were lurking. With no other option they battled.

* * *

Voldemort stood when the sound of fighting reached his ears, glaring at Lily he motioned for the Deatheater behind them to follow him into the corridor where the fight was taking place. Lily took this as her chance to escape, Narcissa who caught her eye discreetly pointed to a door at the very back of the room, near invisible unless you focused, mouthing a quick thank you Lily dashed towards the door and yanked it open revealing a dark and dreary passage, taking a deep breath Lily made her way along it, and after some minutes she found herself out in the blinding sunlight.

She looked around and saw a group of men and women evacuate the building and run as a roar was heard from Voldemort within the building. Lily ran towards the people and spotted Harold.

"HAROLD!" Lily screamed as she neared him, ever so desperate to get away.

The black haired man rushed forward and grabbed Lily around the waist and apperated away without any hesitation.


	14. Chapter 14

James had been sitting in the empty boy's dorms when he heard someone thundering up the stairs, and then banging on the locked door.

"LET ME IN!" It was a voice James could recognise anywhere.

"Sirius, what's happening?" James asked urgently as he opened the door.

"We saw Lily, she's in bad shape, passed out from relief. But they think he did something to her." Sirius said, but James had left the instant he had said Lily.

Dashing along the corridors James made it quickly to the Head masters office, he skidded to a halt in front of the stone statue.

"ICE MICE!" James shouted and sprinted up the stairs and fell into the office.

"James!" Anne cried out as her son fell down, and then picked himself up very quickly, shoving a hand through his hair he looked around desperately, trying to see Lily in the room, but she was not there.

"Where is she?" He asked his vice cracking ever so slightly.

"She's at the hospital wing. But James wait." Anne said grabbing hold of her son's arm before he left to see Lily. She looked at him sadly, her eyes watery, and face pale, James also noticed that she was shaking slightly.

The sixteen year old looked around the room, his eyes landing on Dumbledore, who was sat there, his face clear of any emotion, but his eyes showed the pain that he was feeling inside.

They did not need to say anything, because in truth James already knew, he knew in his heart that something was wrong with Lily, but he did not care, because he loved her more then life itself.

"What's happened to Lily?" James asked, his voice cracking more.

"James its, well, she's passed out, and gone into a coma. James we don't know if she'll wake up." Anne carefully, not wanting to break her son in this way, not wanting to see the look of pure torture pass over his features.

James stared at his mother, surely she was joking.

"But I only just got her back. She can't leave me again. Mum, she can't." James said as tears ran down his pale face. "I love her. I love Lily. I can't have her leave me. Not now. I haven't told her yet, I need to tell her." James stated to shake his head and step back; he looked up and into Dumbledore's eyes. "I love her." He said so softly.

Dumbledore nodded, and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry James."

* * *

Time passed so slowly from that day on for James, when he wasn't eating or in lessons he would be by Lily's side, but as time passed he found that he wasn't spending so much time with her, and he did feel guilty but as the school year begun to come to an end no one could really blame him.

At first Belle and Honey were extremely angry as James was spending more time at parties and hanging out with Sirius and Remus, but they could understand as they found themselves visiting less and less, though every Saturday they would spend a minimum of an hour with their best friend.

It had been agreed that Lily could stay at Hogwarts over summer, in her coma they were sure she would be of no harm, and the nurse and all other teachers were staying this year.

* * *

It was August fifteenth and the first time James had visited Lily all summer. He sat beside her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry but Lily you - you've been out now seven and a half months, I've had to move on." James said a tear falling from his hazel eye. "I've met a girl called Brie Hampton. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she makes me happy. I'll always have somewhere for you in my heart. But Lily I can't do this any more. I'm sorry." And then he left, placing a lasting kiss on her forehead.

Days passed and Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, he smiled sadly and the beautiful girl lying before him in a seemingly endless sleep. He had heard about James and this new girl, and it worried him, but he would allow them to take their own path, He patted Lily's hand and sighed.

"School starts tomorrow. I wanted to make you head girl, but it appear-" he stopped short when Lily twitched.

"Maybe… Lily? Lily?" He said gently, tapping the redhead's shoulders, and then with a gasp she opened her brilliant emerald eyes.

* * *

Lily hadn't been allowed to see her friends or James; she also hadn't been told what was happening.

She was made to wait in the hospital wing until the year started.

It annoyed her but she was so excited to see her friends again, if not a little worried, how would they react, see hadn't seen any of them in months.

She had been told nothing of how they were now, she wanted to know though, she wanted her friends back.

* * *

The feast had begun already, everyone was seated, Dumbledore was making his speech, Lily could hear it all clearly from the room she had been told to wait in. Then he mentioned head boy. Lily squealed in delight. Then Dumbledore said her name and then everything went silent. Lily left the room as she was told and stood beside Dumbledore.

She looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Lily Evans awoke yesterday; she has been made Head Girl. Please be seated Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, and then clapped his hands for the feast. Lily ran towards James and wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't feel him tense or not hug her back, she didn't see him pale and look completely torn.

She pulled away and went into to kiss him, but he held her firmly back by the shoulders.

"Lily…" He said his voice hoarse, eyes watering.

Lily stared into his eyes and realized what was happening.

It felt like she had been punched, like she'd been hit in the best, it was harder to breathe.

"You didn't wait for me." She said. Everyone was watching them, a tall, slim girl got up from the Ravenclaw table, she flicked her short brown hair and smiled at Lily.

"I'm Brie Hampton, James' new girlfriend." Brie said.

Lily turned to look at Belle and Honey who were staring blankly at Lily, then to Sirius and Remus who were too shocked to do anything.

"Girlfriend?" Lily stuttered.

"Yes what you were, and I am now." Brie said cattily.

"But we never broke up." Lily said to James softly, her eyes also watering.

"Lily, I'm – I – I couldn't do it." James said looking away from Lily.

The redhead stood up straight and nodded, then walked away.

She had seen it in all their eyes, none of them had waited for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily went to the head dorms she had been shown to the previous day tears fell from her eyes, think and heavy. She couldn't figure out why they didn't wait for her. Friends? Lily let out a bitter laugh, if they were true friends they would have waited for her, kept hope, but no, they ditched her.

And James, that's what really got to Lily. Loved her, but he didn't wait either.

It broke her heart; she clambered numbly into the golden common room, then up the stair case and into the room with Lily engraved onto the door. She stumbled into her blue room, and fell onto her queen-sized bed.

* * *

Back in the great hall Belle and Honey remained frozen, knowing that going after Lily would be useless.

"We-we- should fol-follow her." Sirius stuttered.

Honey shook her head no.

"We promised to be there for each other, through thick and thin. We let her down." Honey said in a whisper.

Brie looked unimpressed.

"She was in a coma, what did she think? You would actually wait for her?" Brie drawled. She flicked her hair again then rested a pale slender hand half way up James' thigh.

"Yes she did! And she had every right to! We're meant to be her best friends! She would have done it for us!" Belle snapped. Brie looked unfazed.

"And look where that got her, being nice all the time always end up in tears." She said while inspecting her nails. Remus jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at James.

"YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed. "She loves you! And you threw it in her face! James! You said you loved her!" People were watching intently. "Something like that doesn't just disappear!" The he marched away.

"Remus! Where are you going?" Belle yelled to her boyfriend.

"To get away!" Remus called as he dashed out of the room.

Belle looked worriedly at Honey who shook her head; Sirius stared at James in mild disgust.

"It's bad enough that we're her friends and forgot about her. But James, Remus is right. You said you loved her. She loves you." Sirius said disappointed. "You can't do that to a person."

James sighed frustrated, Brie sighed annoyed.

"James don't even think about breaking up with me. You know that she won't have you back now." Brie snapped. James stared at Brie, Half disgusted and half sad.

"That doesn't mean that I should be with you." He said quietly.

"But you will." Brie said, she kissed him on the cheek then went back to her own table.

* * *

Lily refused to talk to Belle or Honey over the next few days. Instead she was often found hanging around on her own, reading or studying, if Belle or Honey sat beside her she would move, and they would get the point.

Remus was angry with himself and his friends for not waiting for Lily, he couldn't even figure out why they had done it.

James would sulk and sit with Brie, she would demand all off his attention, and she would get it, although somewhat reluctantly

Sirius was going mad with it all. So one day he got up off of the sofa that he, Belle, Honey, James, and Remus were sitting on and demanded the head dorms password.

"Why?" James asked him uncertainly.

"So I can fix things."

* * *

Lily was lying on her bed, reading, again. When her door crashed open, Sirius Marched into her room, and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Get off me!" Lily shouted, struggling.

"No. Not till you listen to me." Sirius said quite calmly.

"What if I don't want t listen to you?" Lily barked then kicked him hard in the shins Sirius yelped and let go of Lily, she dashed towards the door, but he caught her ankle she fell to the floor, Sirius dragged her toward him and held her to his body, she struggled, kicked out, and screamed, but when the realisation came that he would not let go of her she simply cried.

"Hush, come on Lily, listen to me, please?" Sirius said softly stroking the redheads hair, feeling the silky locks under his fingers. Lily looked up at him with watery eyes, tears streaking a path down her cheeks, Sirius still stroking her hair, then in the moment he lent down and kissed her, ever so softly.

Due to lack of human contact over the last few days, and due to liking the feel of his lips on her own Lily kissed him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius had left soon after he kissed her, muttering his apologises, leaving Lily to sob in her confusion. She was hurt, confused, rejected. She'd just lost everything. Her entire family, her only friends, they'd all left her.

Crouched down on her floor she screamed, just screamed, echoing around the room, the hallway. Letting out all the pain, but really she did not release any of her feelings, because she was beyond able to do anything of the type, she was too hurt.

* * *

James was walking towards the when Sirius passed him looking pale.

"James… I'm sorry mate, I-I didn't mean to." Sirius said. James looked at him concerned.

"What did you do Sirius?" James asked his friend.

"I- I kissed Lily." He croaked, and before either knew what was happening James' fist came crashing down on Sirius' jaw. Sirius fell to the floor, James looked furious.

"How dare you!" James roared.

Sirius got up, he too now angry.

"What the hell do you care? You discarded her! Ditched her for a bitch! We all hate Brie!" Sirius yelled, James glared at the boy, and then they both jumped as they heard screams.

James ran to the source and clambered in, the screaming was coming from Lily's room, he ran there and looked at Lily. On her hands on knees on the floor, tears streaking down her pale face, knuckles white from gripping and tearing at the carpet.

"Lily." James said softly reaching out to the girl before him.

But in one swift movement Lily had got up, picked up a vase and thrown it at James. It shattered against the wall behind him, causing china, water and tulips to fall to the floor.

"I hate you!" Lily bellowed, tears still falling steadily down her cheeks.

"No… No Lily you don't." James said desperately, unable to stop himself from hurting. She didn't hate because otherwise this wouldn't hurt so much.

"I do you hurt me! You were my everything! Then you discarded me like I was nothing! You didn't hold hope that I would wake up! None of you did!" Lily cried, James stared into her fiery emerald eyes desperately.

"I'm sorry… I do – I did – I – I …" James tried.

The Lily's slender hand came down on his cheek. She was close, very close; he could see every tear hanging to he lashes, he could feel her breath against his skin.

"Don't. Don't try to explain what you did, it's painfully clear to everyone, you just didn't care as much as you let me believe." Lily said softly, but never had James heard something so cutting.

"Get out." With that James left the room, he himself crying.

* * *

Sirius came into the Gryffindor common room looking decidedly pissed off.

"Sirius, what happened?" Belle asked from her place on Remus' lap.

"It didn't go as planned." Sirius said.

"What the hell did you do to Lily?" Honey asked grabbing Sirius by the scruff of the neck.

"Look it was an accident, but when I got there she wasn't pleased to see me, we got into a bit of a fight, I fell over, grabbed her ankle and dragged her down with me, we were on the floor and I – I kissed her." Sirius said unhappily. Though it wasn't because Lily was a bad kisser, no it was because he felt bad for kissing his best mates girl (kinda) and while she was in such a state. "Then I pulled away after a bit, left, met James on my way out, told James what happened, he punched me, as if they were going out still, then looked hurt when I reminded him they aren't then Lily started screaming, we could hear her from the hall." Sirius said.

"You dick!" Belle spat at Sirius.

"James is the dick! I can't believe he's treating Lily as if they are still together! I mean he forgot about her! It isn't for him to do this anymore!" Honey said angrily. Then punched Sirius in the arm, just so he knew he wasn't off easily either.

Dear Diary,

Brie must die. Brie must die. Brie must die.

Do you want to know why Brie Hampton must die?

Because I swear she's doing things just to hurt Lily even more.

Ok I know Belle and I haven been complete bitches but Brie is on a whole level of her own. I saw her pull James into a game of tonsil tennis, and who can get the most saliva over the others face at least five times today, and each time Lily was around. And I heard the whole 'You won't leave me James' Comment. Bitch.

She just has to go. No way in hell can she stick around!

Many huggles

Honey XoX

Full moon was coming up and Remus was cranky, and Remus when is cranky you have two options. 1) Leave him the hell alone. 2) Feel his wrath. It may not seem like much. But a Cranky Remus is an Angry Remus is an easily annoyed Remus is a violent Remus is you in the hospital wing for a week.

So Brie Hampton just had to comment.

"Oh Lupin, you're gross. Eating that much meat will make you all yucky." Brie said sticking her nose up in the hair. Belle rested a hand on her boyfriends knee as a sign of comfort.

"I don't think you should worry yourself." Belle said tensely.

"But he's ugly enough without all that meat. It's not good." Brie said.

"Remus isn't ugly you plastic cow!" Belle snapped at the brunette.

Remus could tolerate the remarks against him, but then the idiot had to start on Belle.

"Oh you – you – you Whore!" Brie shouted at Belle, who looked actually upset at this.

Remus stood up, slamming his fists down on the table, James didn't even bother to try and protect his cowering girlfriend.

"I'm telling you now if you don't back away very quickly, all your nasty little secrets are going to come spilling out!" Remus threatened in a low, harsh voice.

"You don't have the guts!" Brie drawled.

"You wanna bet." Remus said icily. He looked around the great hall. "Did you know little Miss Brie Hampton was the one who posted those semi-naked images of herself around the great hall in sixth year?" Remus called to great hall, most of which burst out laughing others (her friends mainly) looked appalled, as they were from upper class families and it wasn't a respectable thing to do.

But above all those who were laughing Lily could be heard. Her angelic laugh echoing off the walls.

James looked at her.

Lily caught his eye and sneered.

"Look at the company you keep." Lily spat at him down the table then continued with her meal laughing occasionally.

Brie had by then fled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Belle sighed, it was full moon, she knew what happened to Remus at full moon, he hadn't told her yet. No he was keeping it from her. But she knew, he had all the small traits. It was like he was on his period once a month, with meat cravings. She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just tell her, they had been going out for seven months now give or take a few days.

Tears leaked from her ice blue eyes, down her porcelain skin. Honey wasn't around to comfort her, and there was no one else she trusted.

Then she let out a bitter laugh.

_'Remus doesn't trust me… Lily…'_

Getting up Belle walked towards the Head Dorms, because Lily was the only person she trusted enough, and because she just wanted to see her best friend once more.

She knocked on the door loudly, it opened revealing Lily, she sneered at Belle.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked coldly, not looking happy about having to talk to Belle at all.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have." Belle whispered, and then started to walk away.

"Belle!" Lily voice called out.

Slowly Belle turned around to see Lily standing by her, looking concerned. This caused only more tears fell from Belles eyes, even after everything...

"I.. I just need to talk to someone." Belle sobbed. Lily nodded and led her into the Head common room.

They sat down on the comfy sofa somewhat awkwardly. Lily rubbed Belles back as she continued to sob.

"Merlin Lily, I'm so sorry!" Belle said suddenly. "I can't believe you're even letting me in here. I was horrid, we all were."

Lily remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Yes you were." Lily agreed. "But we were friends before. I don't see why you should have to feel this upset, you obliviously come to me for a reason, and as Head Girl I shouldn't just turn you away." Lily said, she smiled lightly at Belle, who nodded.

"How can we ever make things up to you?" Belle asked, her tears subsiding.

Lily looked away.

"I don't know if you can…" Lily said in almost a whisper. And Belle understood, they had truly hurt her, so much so she had become this small insignificant version of a girl that they once loved so much, and still did, but it just wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

Brie was strutting around the Head common rooms waiting impatiently for James to get ready fro a party they were about to go to. She was of course looking like the slut she was, and being the bitch she was.

"James!" Brie yelled.

Lily having had enough of her screaming flung her bedroom door open, glaring at the girl, who smirked at her.

"Will you shut the hell up! You pitiful slag!" Lily yelled at Brie.

"Shut up you dog!" Brie retorted.

"Liar!" Lily screamed.

"Bitch!" Brie bellowed.

"SKANK!"

"WHORE!"

"THICK! PITIABLE! TWO FACED! SLUT!" Lily screamed, the girls were in each other faces, claws out, ready to tear each other apart.

"Whatever you say Evans. You were the one they all forgot." Brie whispered cuttingly. She could have said anything, anything in the world to Lily, and she chose that. Lily slapped her, hard.

James came running out of his room.

"Stop it!" He yelled as Lily punched Brie in the stomach, and Brie clawed at Lily's arms.

"You freak!" Brie yelled looking at the mark on her face.

"What-fucking-ever!" Lily spat stomping off, as she reached her bedroom however she turned to Brie.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for verbally abusing the Head Girl as well as fighting." Lily spat. "Oh and a weeks worth of detentions. And you are no longer allowed into the head Dorms." The she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

James dragged Brie out of the room immediately; he stooped as they got out into the common room and grabbed Brie by the shoulders.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said angrily at Brie.

"There is nothing wrong with me James. But if that girl thinks she has any right to be angry-"

"She does have a right to be angry! I heard what you said to her! I know what you're doing! It ends now! It's over." James yelled at Brie, wanting all this to stop, it was bad enough that he had hurt her, but Brie was punishing her now.

"Don't you dare!" Brie screeched.

"Too late already have." James shrugged and walked back towards the Head Dorms.

Just then Brie turned him around to face her and slapped him hard, scrapping her nails across his face, drawing blood. She smirked at the blood dribbling down James' face.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw for assaulting the Head Boy. One month's worth of detentions, on top of the one week from Lily. You're so lucky I don't hit girls." James spat then walked away from Brie, remembering to tell every Ravenclaw that it was Brie who lost them one hundred and fifty points in the space of fifteen minutes.

James walked back into the Head common rooms. He could hear crying from Lily's room, taking a deep breathe he walked towards Lily's bedroom door and knocked.

Lily flung her door open, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I – I'm sorry about Brie." James said eventually.

Lily nodded but didn't say anything. She raised her heard slightly and caught James' eyes, she knew them as the door way to his soul, showing everything he felt. And she gasped; his warm hazel eyes were trying to hide, poorly, the inner battle, the guilt, the sadness, the anger, the loss. The Love.

And to James Lily's eyes served the same purpose and reflected in her eyes were the exact same emotions, dancing around, it seemed like her eyes were teasing him.

The Lily looked away sudden, fearing how far she was falling into his hazel orbs.

More silence…

"We - we broke up. Me and Brie that is…." James whispered.

"I – I'm so – sorry to hear that." Lily replied quietly, so quietly James almost didn't hear it, and yet it was as if she was screaming it.

"Lily…" James reached forwards and cupped her face in his hands.

"NO! Stop it James! It's over!" Lily cried suddenly pulling away then slamming the door in James' face.


	18. Chapter 18

Honey was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, it was Saturday, and most people were out, but she and Belle were waiting nervously for the arrival of their previous best friend. They had waited so long for this, believed that it wouldn't happen, they didn't deserve this second chance.

"She'll never forgive us." Honey cried out unhappily.

"And can you blame her?" Belle asked sadly, they both knew she didn't have to forgive them, far form it in fact.

"We – it- damn." Honey groaned.

"The best hope we have is that Lily was our best friend and she's a great person, maybe she'll forgive us…" Belle said unsurely, Lily was brilliant, but everyone had their limits.

"She kinda already has" A familiar voice said from the portrait hole.

Belle and Honey whipped around to see Lily standing there, a small nervous smile playing on her lips, as she looked to her friends. Belle leaped up and engulfed Lily into a hug, Honey joining seconds later.

"We're soooooo sorry." Honey cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around Lily and Belle.

"What on earth for? I was out for seven months; I shouldn't have expected you to be there all the time." Lily said smiling, she had lay in bed last night thinking, really thinking, and found that she was wrong to think that Belle and Honey should put a hold on their lives to be there while she was asleep for seven months.

"Are you going to forgive Remus and Sirius… and James?" Honey asked curiously as they moved to sit on the sofa.

"I was never really angry with Sirius and Remus, more of an association with James that got me annoyed with them, and there's stuff I need to talk to Sirius about…" Lily trailed off, her friends looked at her with knowing expressions, for Sirius had already told them, but it was clear that Lily didn't want to talk about it, so they left it.

* * *

Days later Lily was to be found sitting in the courtyard with Belle and Honey giggling as they rated all the boys in their year.

"Yeah but Thomas' has nice hair." Belle said smiling fondly.

"But he has an awful mouth, I mean he cannot keep anything to himself, remember when Carlyle spent a week crying because after they did it he told half the school." Honey shot back at Belle who frowned.

Just then Sirius walked past them and Lily jumped up, saying to Belle and Honey she'd talk later, before following him.

"Sirius!" Lily called after the tall boy. He turned around and grinned uneasily at Lily.

"Erm… Hiya Lily…" Sirius said uncertainly, he looked around as if looking for an escape route, until he realised it would probably be best if he just talked to the red head.

"The other day… it really shouldn't have happened." Lily said, Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Lily continued. "But I realise it was most likely an accident, because lets face it we're more brotherly and sisterly." Lily said, then she looked around, as she and Sirius had been walking around they'd ended up by the Portrait hole leading to Gryffindor common room.

"Lily I am really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Sirius said happy Lily wasn't angry at him; the last thing anyone wanted was an angry Lily.

"You were thinking, my isn't Lily Evans gorgeous, and who can blame you?" Lily laughed then hugged Sirius. "I gotta go, meet Belle and Hon, talk later maybe?" Lily said as she started to leave.

"Definitely." Sirius said with a wink and went inside.

When Lily reached the courtyard Belle and Remus were sitting there cuddling, and Honey was pretending to gag. Lily giggled at this and wandered over to them.

"You two make such a cute couple." Lily said smiling at Remus so he knew they were good.

Belle grinned as she fingered Remus' longish brown hair.

"Remus is the cute one." Belle said softly, looking up at him.

"Cute maybe but you're stunningly beautiful." He leant down and kissed her forehead. And Lily wished she had that again.


	19. Chapter 19

James was happy to see Lily smiling again, even if it wasn't him she was smiling around, but the brief glimpses as she walked through the corridors, or when she got praised in lessons. But then there were the times when Belle and Honey would want to hang out with Remus and Sirius, often bringing Lily with them. Only Lily would stay for five minutes before not being able to stay in James' presence and leaveing for the head dorms.

Belle and Honey often begged for her to forgive James, but as Christmas came it seemed she was just too hurt. For her it was like he cheated on her, stopped loving her. How does that disappear? Especially when you're needed most?

Questions often filtered through Lily's head… Wondering… Torturing herself even. But all she ever felt after was hurt, and the pain didn't subside not for a very long time, she talked to James as little as possible, and stayed out of his presence.

Christmas neared on them and the Gryffindor Seventh years decided that as it was their last year that they would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and do a secret Santa instead of buying lots of gifts, In a way this sadden Lily slightly as the last Christmas she had, it was with James, and her parents had just died.

But she plastered a smile on her face, sent chocolates to Anne and Harold and for Emma she got a little dress, this one light blue.

"Hey you lot! Get over here!" Sirius called the day before Christmas holidays. "Alright Lily, Belle, Honey, James, Remus, Peter, and I of course, write you names down on a scarp of parchment." Sirius instructed, everyone did so and placed them into a velvet bag which Sirius held out, he pointed his wand at the bag and it magically mixed itself up. "Alright my friends take one piece each." Sirius said and stuck his hand in first, and pulled out a scrap of material.

Everyone took their pick, and pulled out their name, when Lily opened her pick she gasped, this was just her luck.

**James.**

James looked down at his, and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

_Lily_

They looked up at each other and hazel met emerald, but Lily looked away in an instant, she did not want to do this, but she knew better then to think that any of her friends would swap with her.

"So who got who?" Peter asked.

"Peter you dolt! You're not meant to know." Sirius said rolling his eyes at the boy. "Hence it being called Secret Santa."

"Ok well I'm going now, bye." Lily said quickly then left the common room in a hurry.

Belle and Honey watched her leave and looked at each other, knowing full well who she got, they looked to James who looked fairly hopeful and knew he got as well.

* * *

When Christmas had finally come around Lily awoke to a small stack of presents at the end of her bed, smiling she grabbed the presents, she ran out of her dorm and towards the Gryffindor common room.

After waking up everyone she sat and waited patiently for everyone to come down stairs, she noted that James had stayed in the Gryffindor boys dorms last night.

Lily smiled at her friends who all had their presents with them as they walked down the stairs.

They sat around in a big circle, grinning and ripped everything apart.

Lily opened her present from the Potter's first; it was gorgeous set of dress robes, in silvery white. The she opened the present Emma had gotten her; it was a small bangle with big sister writing on it, Lily's eyes started to water at it. Then she opened her present from her secret Santa, it was a stunning little box, emerald green silk with Lily sewed on the top in gold, when she opened it the box played one of the songs from one of Lily's favourite muggle bands.

You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

_Snow patrol, you could be happy  
_  
Lily looked up and saw James staring at her with a sad smile on his face, quickly she looked away, there was still another present. Lily opened it to find a small golden key and a letter.

_Dear Lily,  
We know that sometimes you resent the way we live, but honestly we only ever really wanted to be able to give you everything you wanted. Maybe we're selfish, and don't always listen and we're sorry._

I am writing this as you have just stormed out of the house angry at us; I hope you don't stay angry with us for long, because we do love you.

This key was given to us by one of those creature, inside the vault you will find that there is a package, this package contains something you might find of interest, I looked back into the family history and was quite surprised to reveal some things, now these items may not be of much value, but they are very valuable to this family, or more importantly, you.

I do love you my beautiful little girl.  
Dad x

Lily looked over the letter and her tears fell.

"Lily…" Belle said softly.

Sirius and Remus looked up to see Lily crying silently, her fiery hair hanging in curtains over her face. They looked to James, and in his eyes they could see him struggling to stop himself from reaching out and comforting the crying girl.

"I need to go to Diagon alley, my-my parent's got me a vault …" Lily said quietly.

"But why did they do that?" Honey said. "You've already got a vault, with all your inheritance in." She continued, mentioning the nearly three million pounds she got from her parents will. "Plus you've still got the manor, why would the give you more?"

"It's not money or property, apparently it's not worth… not worth anything." Lily said, she got up and walked slowly away from her friends and to Dumbledore's office.

"Ice Mice." Lily said to the gargoyle before the stone steps, it jumped to the left and Lily walked up the stairs until she reached Dumbledore's oak door. She knocked twice then walked into he room, she stared around the portraits covering the walls were chatting happily, or well not so happily, and before her sat Dumbledore looking right at her through electric blue eyes, a sad smile on his ageing face.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley." Lily said.

"Indeed you do, Miss Evans, but I cannot permit you to go alone." Dumbledore said, and in that moment Belle, Honey, James, Sirius and Remus came crashing through the door. "Well I assume you won't be going alone then."


	20. Chapter 20

Lily followed the small goblin as he stepped out of the metal cart, she took a deep breathe and stopped at a large, metal door, the goblin demanded the key and Lily handed the small golden object to him fearfully, scared that maybe he wouldn't give it back to her, Belle and Honey took hold of her hands and squeezed them reassuringly as the door swung open, and Lily sucked in a deep breathe, and held it subconsciously.

The goblin stepped aside to reveal a small leather bound book and what looked like a huge rug.

Lily let go of the breath and reached in side for the book. The Family of Magic. The title read, Lily stared at it, she had never before seen or heard of this book, Belle and Honey stared at the book unsurely, but it was James who spoke.

"You-you… No bloody way!" James exclaimed shocked. Lily looked towards him for a second before looking at the book again.

"What is it?" Remus asked looking between the book and James and Lily. Seeming as confused as Lily was.

"That's the original book. It holds the secrets to wizarding families, the Hogwarts founders wrote part of it, as did Merlin, there's spells in there that haven't been used in centauries." Sirius answered quietly, he eyes not leaving the cover of the book.

"If it has so much in it, why's it so small." Lily asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"Open it." Belle said slowly, and when Lily opened it, it suddenly grew larger and large, until she could barely hold its weight and James helped her.

"Oh."

"What's with the rug?" Honey asked directing attention to the material lying on the cold stone floor. Lily reached in and picked up the material, it was a lot bigger then she expected and when she held it up she realised why. Covering it was a family tree.

"Look at the four names." Honey exclaimed pointing at the first four names.

Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, each was embroidered in gold thread and linked up in some way.

"Lily your name is on here, so is yours Sirius, James, Remus, Belle, your names are on this thing, Merlin, half the school's names are on it." Honey said amazed.

It made sense though, after all these years, a small wizarding community, everyone would be somehow related to each other, even it was back centuries, and it seemed to work somehow.

"Oh. My. God." Lily said very slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she tried to control her breathing but before she knew it, or well anyone else, she had passed out.

"I think she's in a bit of shock." James said as he held Lily's limp body in his arms, looking to his friends for help.

* * *

Two days later Lily awoke in her room, she looked around, seriously confused.

"Hello? Guys?" Lily called out, but there was no reply, so she got out of bed and looked around, she ran a hand through her mane of fiery hair only to find she really needed to wash it, so stretching slightly she walked towards the bathroom.

After a relaxing hot shower, Lily sat on her bed staring out of the window, only a couple of days of peace until the rest of the school come back. She turned her head away of the frozen window and her eyes landed on a small emerald green box; she got up and wandered over to it and opened the box, and listened to the music that filled her room, closing her eyes she listened as it played over and over. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she realised she wasn't happy anymore.

And then she felt him there, close behind her, the red head whipped around to find herself face to face with James' toned chest, he was breathing softly, his heart thumping so hard she could hear it ever so softly. Raising her head slightly she looked up into his eyes, and his face fell at the sight of her tears, James reached a hand up to her cheek and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Please, James, don't." Lily whispered but yet she nuzzled her face into his hand, knowing she shouldn't want it to be there, but letting her heart take over her actions, while her head took control of her words.

But James took no heed of her words and took a step closer, so they were standing nearly on top of the other. Lily shook her head slightly, but then nodded it. He could see the confusion and the battle going on inside her eyes. Follow her heart and take the risk, or play it safe with her head.

"I-I won't hurt you." James whispered into Lily's ear, his breath tickling her, Lily leaned forwards ever so slightly, and rested her head on his chest, the inner battle nearly over.

Then she looked up once more and pressed her lips against his.

James savoured the moment, tasting the sweet taste of strawberries, smelling her scent of vanilla, his hand still on her cheek, caressing, feeling the softness of her skin.

"I love you." Lily murmured quietly as she pulled away slightly from James. "I never stopped loving you; I couldn't understand why you could stop loving me."

"I didn't, everything was always about you." James said, he smiled at Lily and kissed her lightly.

Lily slowly rested her hands on James' chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their lips still moving together in harmony. The redheads hands started to move up and around James' neck, making circles on the back of his neck, with her fingertips. James arms fell slightly and he rested his hands on Lily's hips, caressing.

The he moved slightly so that Lily was up against a wall, and his right hand fell, over her butt, and down slightly along her thigh, then he pulled it up slightly and Lily lifted herself so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair, his hands caressing her lower back.

Then slowly but surely Lily's hands found the bottom on his t-shirt and lifted it up over his head, only removing her lips from his for a second, his tongue now massaging hers, as they kissed with more passion then either had before.

Lily felt James' six-pack, his toned, hairless chest, she lifted her own arms up so James could remove her top and then throw it to the floor with his. He pulled away slightly and looked down at Lily, wearing her loose black combats and black lacy bra. Lily smiled at his as he caught her eye and nodded to his un-asked question; slowly James carried her to the bed, and climbed a top of her.

"Are you sure?" He murmured softly.

"Yes."

Lily pulled his Jeans off, and then allowed his to pull hers down, and giggled softly as he kiss his way back up her leg until he reached her upper thigh, he looked up at her for second before running a finger along her inner thigh, causing her to gasp. She pulled him up to her level and kissed him forcefully on the lips, flipped them over so she was on top and straddled him. Soon all clothes were discarded, and James looked into Lily's eyes.

"Are you sure."

"Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

Lily awoke the next morning feeling so brilliant, no she felt more then that, but it was a feeling words could not describe, she was past happiness and bliss, it was something of new heights, pure, rare.

As she lay there entwined with James' body her mind was empty of anything negative, and she was flooded with the thought of James.

* * *

Together that morning James and Lily walked into the great hall, James' arms around Lily's shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her head, as she smiled up at him adoringly, caressing the hand rested on her shoulder. A silence fell over the few people in the great hall as they watched the pair enviously. Remus, Sirius, Belle and Honey were satisfyingly shocked, and beamed at their friends as they sat down beside them.

"So..?" Belle said raising her eyebrows at the couple.

"How are things?" Honey asked.

"Forget that!" Sirius cried out. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He shouted happily at the blissful couple.

"Girls, come on, let's go for a walk." Lily said grabbing an apple, kissing James on the cheek then leaving with Belle and Honey following her out of the great hall.

James stared after Lily as she left, to him she looked beautiful, she could be caked in mud and she would be beautiful to him.

* * *

"Well?" Belle demanded as they exited the great hall.

"Its times like this I'm glad the rest of the students won't be back for a few days." Lily giggled as Belle stared to get increasingly excited.

"Ok but Lily, you have to tell us everything now." Honey said, practically jumping up and down, and so Lily told them, she told them it wasn't just sex, it was something much more.

* * *

"Guys, she's the one. I want to wake every morning facing her, no one else. She's it for me. Nothing could come before her. Mates this is it for me." James said to Sirius, Remus and Peter after Lily and her friends had gone. Sirius and Remus looked shocked; sure, they knew Lily and James were meant for each other, but to hear him say it. It was so …

* * *

Lily sat up in her bed a few morning's later, school was starting again, NEWTs were drawing ever closer, and Lily started to notice something going on between Honey and Sirius, so she decided to corner Sirius one day.

"You need to make a move." Lily stated as she linked her arm through Sirius', the idiot pretended to not have a clue about what she was on about.

"What you on about Lily?" Sirius asked innocently. "And where's James, you two are always together now, this is actually quite an odd thing, you and me, but no James."

"Indeed, but I do believe James is off doing Head boy stuff, with Remus." Lily stated. "And you know what I'm on about you dolt, Honey, bloody well ask her out already you twit." Lily told Sirius, she kissed him on the cheek then skipped off to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

James smiled as Lily flopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She saw the small smirk on her face as Sirius came in fidgeting slightly and he looked down at her bemused.

"What have you done?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's small waist.

"What make you think I have down anything, James Harold Potter?" Lily said cheekily taping James nose and giggling.

Just then Sirius stood behind Honey who was opposite James and Lily and said something shocking.

"I want you more then anything, please be my girlfriend."

Honey dropped her fork that was shovelling shepherds pie into her mouth, and turned slowly around to face Sirius, who completely confident stood there smiling softly at Honey. The group paused for a second until Honey swallowed her mouthful and nodded; just nodded, but was soon scooped up by Sirius and started giggling, as Belle, Lily, James and Remus started to cheer.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily sat down beside James, it was only a week before their first NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they were dreading it, even though everyone else knew the pair would pass with ease, they still worried.

"I don't wanna." Lily groaned as James, surprisingly, convinced her that the exam would be ok.

"Oh hush up woman. You'll be fine." James scolded playfully.

"Don't call me woman!" Lily yelled at James flopping down onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. James smiled and wrapped his arms around Lily's small waist, kissing her on the nose.

"Love you." He said softly.

Lily kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Love you too." She said just as softly, she lay her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, and together they fell asleep. Later that night when Belle, Honey, Remus and Sirius came down to find their friends it was to find the most loving sight ever, Lily and James were curled up together on the sofa, holding each other protectively, and all of them knew that the pair fitted perfectly.

The next day Lily and James were sitting out on the grounds, no one else was out, seeing as they had no afternoon classes, and the other seventh years were in their common rooms studying.

James got up suddenly and walked towards the lake and grabbed a pebble, and skimmed it across the waters surface. He continued this until Lily joined him, and surprisingly to him, she was much better then he expected. Eventually this led to a small play fight, and the pair didn't notice the moving shadows in the forbidden forest, that is until a curse was sent their way and hit James, causing him to wither in pain.

Lily looked up and screamed.

"James! James!" Lily screamed, as suddenly the shadows rushed forwards, revealing themselves as Deatheaters. Lily whipped out her wand and instantly started to send stunning spells at the Deatheaters, she only paused when James stopped withering, he had been released from the spell, but only just in time. But then another curse went hurling past and she resumed her spell casting.

It felt like years had passed in the time which Voldemort had come and stood before a now tiring Lily Evans, the wards had been broken and alarms sounding, but that was no use to Lily, she could be gone in an instant, and no one would be able to stop it. She looked down at James. She needed him to live, losing him would be to loose herself. She'd protect him, and he would not forgive her for doing so, but it's what she needed to do.

Voldemort sneered down at Lily, who was barely holding herself up on her knees. James was passed out, and only awoke when Voldemort cast an enervate spell. James awoke with a start, and paled immediately.

"Look at this, such a sickly sweet sight." Voldemort drawled as James pulled Lily to him. Together the pair stood up and faced Him, their worst nightmare, once again. James held onto Lily's hand as they held up their wands and the battle started  
_  
Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
(Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne)_

It ended, over finished, Both Lily and James were exhausted, near the point of giving in totally but no, the pure knowledge that the other was still there kept them holding on. Voldemort had gone, but neither was sure why, true Lily and James had taken on nearly thirty Deatheaters and Voldemort and were doing well considering, he just suddenly disappeared, but that was when Lily and James hit him at the same time with a nasty Sectumsempra.

Together they collapsed, as Dumbledore stood just ten feet behind them.

"The second time they've survived an attack, never before… Please Merlin No."


	23. Chapter 23

Lily sighed as she opened her eyes, she turned over to wrap her arms around James only to find herself alone, she shot up into sitting position and looked around frantically, not even taking in her surroundings as she called out for James. It wasn't until she heard him groan that she calmed down.

"Lily, love, quiet down." He mumbled from her left, Lily crawled out of her bed and watched him as he tried to wrap her up in his arms, only she wasn't in his bed and he got very confused. "Lily?" He asked sitting up slowly, silently the redhead sat on his bed side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're in the Hospital wing." She muttered as James drew her closer and pulled the papery sheets over them. "James we might have missed the exams." Lily worried.

"I don't think so sweetie, we can't have been here too long. Are you alright? You scared me out there." James said holding Lily close to him, he didn't want Lily to be in a situation like that ever again, it would be too much to bear.

"You scared me too, I'm fine, you?" Lily asked concerned, nuzzling into James.

"I'm just a bit tired." James said, still holding onto Lily in such a way she knew he had been terrified for her.

"James I'm honestly fine, I'm not going anywhere." Lily said to him, kissing his neck, jaw then lips.

"At the moment I never know if you're going to be fine, he's turning up wherever you are, I need to know you're safe Lily, and I know you're safe when you're with me." Lily smiled at James, and nodded. She knew that she was safe when she was with him too.

They sat together for a long time before Sirius came in with Honey both looking very pale.

"Merlin!" Honey screeched. "You're awake, Oh Lily we were so scared!" Honey said engulfing Lily into a hug; Sirius came to James and whacked the Head boy across the head.

"Scare us like that again I'll have to do more then whack you." Sirius growled, he looked pale and worried.

"James and I are fine." Lily said. Then turned to Honey. "When do the Exams start, I haven't missed one have I?" Lily asked frantically.

"No Miss Evans you haven't. Mr Black and Miss White, if you could please give me a moment with these two." Albus Dumbledore asked appearing as if from no where.

Honey smiled at Lily and left after another hug, she even went on and hugged James, Sirius clapped James on the shoulder and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Now Miss Evans, Mr Potter, I would first of all like to talk to you of the attack. It was of course a random attack, we had no idea that it was in planning. I apologise for not being there to help you." Dumbledore's electric blue eyes flashed, with sadness and regret and Lily knew that he felt he had let the pair down.

"Sir, it wasn't your fault." Lily said softly, causing the older man to smile at her warmly.

"Thank you Miss Evans, and as for your exams, they begin in three days, and due to circumstances you are going to have three extra points added to each exam. Something that happens when a student faces some form of hardship before an exam." Dumbledore explained then left the pair alone. "Oh you'll be allowed out tonight." He called from the door way.

Finally when the two were let out they immediately rushed down for dinner, the smell was enticing, but as Lily rushed down with James something stopped her, there on his own sat Severus Snape, he was reading a book, he seemed to be smiling, and it softened his whole face, he looked quite... Beautiful in a way. Telling James to go ahead, Lily quietly and slowly walked towards the Slytherin boy.

When finally she reached him she didn't know what to say. She'd barely spoken to him in all her time here, and it seemed strange to approach him now, and yet, she felt she should.

"What is it you want Evans?" Severus drawled, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I-I just wanted to wish you luck, I mean in your exams, I mean, yes. I want to wish you luck. Though I'm sure you don't need it." Lily said shyly, Severus looked up to see if she was laughing at him or not. When it seemed that she wasn't he nodded his head.

"Thank you, you to Evans." He said curtly.

"It's Lily, you can call me Lily." Lily said softly, and for some reason Severus' features softened. "I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to maybe study with me in the Library, James and Sirius won't step foot in there, and Belle and Honey won't either, and I get rather lonely. I was wondering if maybe you might want to. I mean you don't have to?" Lily mumbled, and Severus smiled.

"I would like that." He said quietly, a look spreading across his features that Lily had not seen before, but it was warm.

"Ok great, maybe, tonight? After dinner?" Lily asked.

"That… that sounds good." Severus said. Lily smiled at the boy then left him to his reading, not fully getting the impact she had just made.


	24. Chapter 24

Quite surprisingly Lily found herself becoming very good friends with Severus Snape. She promised to keep in touch after graduation and even in the time between the finished exams and Graduation she found herself sitting in the three broomsticks sipping butterbeer with the Slytherin, James at first was very unhappy with Lily's new friendship, but even he tried harder to get on with Snape.

Lily was sitting with Belle and Honey two days before the graduation, talking quite randomly about the years passed, they'd gone from being the outcasts of Hogwarts to some of the most loved students, they got on with nearly everyone, had friends in every group, top grades, job offers and Lily even got the place of Head Girl.

"It's a strange life." Belle mused as she sat back.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Lily asked.

"I am moving in with Remus, we've got a little flat. He's gonna try and get a job, I already have my place at Flourish and Blotts as an assistant. Hopefully from there we'll start a family, though with Remus' condition it'll be difficult." Belle admitted, but honestly she didn't think that it would hold her back, because she loved him regardless.

"I am moving into my own flat, Sirius is moving into his, we're not at a stage to move in together. And of course I have my job offer to work in the ministry in the Beast Division." Honey explained, she looked at belle who smiled at her, they were going to change things.

"I'm moving into James' parent's house until I find an apartment of my own. How sad do I sound? But I can't wait to find a job and home; of course I don't need a job, Oh I don't really know." Lily moaned, causing her friends to laugh.

"Lily you don't need to worry, you've got enough money to last a lifetime, and you could get any job you want with your grades." Honey laughed.

"But we haven't got our results back yet, you don't know that I've passed." Lily scolded.

"But it's you Lily, so we do." Belle said then Left with Honey bidding Lily farewell.

As Head Boy and Head Girl Lily and James were meant to give a speech, Lily of course had prepared everything, but James was just going to go with it. So finally when the day came, parents were seated in the back, students at the front, Ann and Harold were there for both Lily and James as was Emma.

"Hello all, as you know I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have watched as each individual grew up to become the person they are today, and I could not be prouder of them, from young children they have become adults. And each and every one is special in their own way, and no matter what they have done in the past I am always going to be here for them." Dumbledore said to audience.

"May I present to you the class of 1976." Dumbledore called and the curtain behind him fell to reveal the year group. Lily and James stood at the front in the centre smiling brightly at the audience before them.

"Miss Evans and Mr Potter, our Head Girl and Head Boy have a speech prepared, or maybe not." Dumbledore said chuckling, his eyes flashing merrily when they landed on James.

Lily stepped forward first; she smiled and looked to James before starting.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, muggle born, and to be honest at first I thought that Hogwarts was a mad house, never before had I come across anything like this. Magic, the creatures, the people, it wasn't something we had in the muggle world. But I got through it, with the help of some old friends, new friends and some brilliant teachers. If it weren't for these people I wouldn't have got to where I am today. This to me would have been near enough a death sentence. I just want to thank you all so much." Lily said she smiled at Dumbledore then stepped back to allow James to give him speech.

"I agree with Lily if it weren't for the teachers I wouldn't be where I am today, I was a prankster, I got into a lot of trouble, I lived for it, and I still do. I thank the teachers really for the loyal friends I have, the new friends I'm making, and for Lily Evans, the one for me." Lily blushed at this. "I really don't have anything to say that could really get across the gratitude I feel. So thank you."

There was a round of applause and Lily and James took their place again, Dumbledore smiled at his students before reading out their names to receive their graduation certificates, only he skipped Lily, James and Severus. So Lily started to panic, wondering if she had passed.

"The three students' names I didn't call could you please step forward." Dumbledore said.

Lily, James and Severus all stepped forwards worriedly.

"You all passed with out missing a single mark, you got the highest marks." Dumbledore said and Lily nearly collapsed with Happiness.

"Well done."

The days passed, and Lily took to looking after Emma while Ann, Harold and James were out, James was training to be an Auror, under his dad of course, and Ann was dealing with Voldemort issues with the minister Millicent Bagnold, they were trying to stop the attack and weren't doing so well.

It was late August and Lily took Emma shopping for school supplies, Ann couldn't make it neither could Harold. So Lily offered to do it, knowing her way around Diagon alley and already having the book list, the pair agreed as long as they were careful. So Lily took the young girl and they went shopping, Lily was excited as Emma was about her upcoming first year.

When finally they got home carrying bags full of books and school uniform it was to be totally shocked, the Potter house was ransacked.

"Emma, get to the fireplace now!" Lily commanded and went with the scared eleven year old to the fire place, they stepped in at shouted 'The ministry' just before a curse was sent their way. The pair fell onto the floor at the ministry, covered in soot.

Lily got up and ran towards the security guard dragging Emma with her.

"Look after her!" Lily barked. Then ran down to the stairs, she continued running until she reached the floor the Aurors were on, and skidded into their office. She ran to the closest Auror and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Harold Potter where is he?" Lily demanded.

"He's in a meeting!" the young man whimpered pointing towards a door, Lily immediately bolted to it and ran in falling over in the process, she tumbled until she was on her back and found James and Harold leaning over her worriedly.

"DEATHEATERS AT THE HOUSE!" Lily shouted. James picked the panicked redhead up and held her.

"Where's Emma?" Harold asked.

"With security. I told them to watch her and ran here." Lily said breathless.

"Good going Lily, alright men, there are Deatheaters at the Potter home, I need a team now!" Harold said hurriedly and instantly a team was forming.

"I have to go with them Lily. Stay here." James told her.

"I really think I should go with you, look, I'm as good a fighter as any of them, if not better!" Lily argued, Harold looked worried for a second before agreeing.

"She's right James, I've seen Lily battle, she's better then most." Harold said.

"But she's not trained!" James argued.

"Look we haven't time to argue, Lily just stay to the back alright?" Harold said then handed her a portkey to hold onto.

Only James snatched it away from her, mouthing sorry before he disappeared. Leaving Lily to stand alone in a room, she was so angry and scared, never before had James gone off to battle without her.

Slowly Lily got up and made her way back to where she had left Emma to find the girl sobbing in her mothers arms, Lily look on before her eyes fell close and she fainted.


	25. Chapter 25

When Lily opened her eyes again she found herself looking straight into the eyes of James, she opened her mouth to give him an earful but the look in his eyes stopped her. Something was terribly wrong.

"James?"

"You're in St Mungo's, you passed out yesterday. They did some tests." James said his eyes were watering, tears falling; Lily reached up and brushed away his tears.

"What happened?"

"Lily you had a miscarriage." James said quietly, this seemed so wrong for him to say.

"But I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't have." Lily said confused.

"You were four months pregnant, they said there were serious problems with the baby, it didn't seem to develop right and it wasn't reacting or doing anything a normal baby should." James explained more tears falling from his eyes as he fell back onto his chair.

"But I still had my periods, and I was on the potion and I didn't have morning sickness, I didn't. I couldn't have been." Lily said quietly. Just then a Healer walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Miss Evans, you're a wake. I'm sorry. I assume Mr Potter has told you what's happened." The Healer said looking at Lily with pity. Lily nodded. "There was nothing the Healers here could do, we tried, but the baby just wasn't developing. We assume you never knew you were pregnant?" The healer asked and once again Lily nodded. "Well that could be due to the complications. You're free to leave when you're ready, but there are people you could talk to if you wanted." the Healer said then left. Immediately Lily got up and walked around, just walked until she stood still very suddenly and looked at James, she felt numb, she was too young to have a baby, and yet she felt empty now she knew she had lost it.

"James?" Lily croaked, brining him from his own world, he looked up to her, she was shaking, he legs were about to give out, he rushed forwards before she hit the ground, and they sunk to the floor together both sobbing.

Ann looked into the room through a small window in the door and let out a cry, the two eighteen year olds were on the floor crying desperately. Harold came and wrapped Ann up in his arms, this was a horrible situation.

That night Lily got back home, she was bundled up in a warm shirt and old jeans, James had his arm around her, both were silent as they walked into the house, Lily had heard they managed to get some of the Deatheaters, and had put the wards back up only stronger. The house had been fixed to normal and nothing was missing, but that didn't lighten Lily's spirits any more.

She didn't know what to feel. Sad to have lost a child she didn't realise she was having, relieved that she wasn't having a baby, no, she didn't feel either, she felt numb, and when she thought about it she wished she could have had the baby because she knew that's what she wanted. She wanted James' child.

That night she lay in bed, sobbing into the night, when James entered her room, crawled into her bed and wrapped his distraught girlfriend up in his arms.

"Shhhhh, it'll be alright. We'll make it through. Shhhhh." He whispered to her before they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

Days later Lily was wearing her black pencil skirt and black shirt, her hair was tied up into a bun, and she looked very pale, they had decided that a funeral would be held for their now dead child, James and Lily had stayed up one night, after going to the hospital and talking to them, to name the baby, Mary Rose Potter.

No body was going to be buried, but a small group of people met all the same.

Belle, Honey, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, Emma, Ann, Harold and Dumbledore were all present as they wished little Mary luck in the next life, which is how Lily liked to think of it. Rather then saying goodbye. James held Lily as she sobbed, Belle and Honey stared shocked at the tombstone, Sirius couldn't bring himself to look, neither could Remus, but Severus stepped forward and placed a small purple rabbit down by the rock, across the teddies white stomach were the words, 'a life time of peace, Mary Potter'. Lily launched herself at Severus and hugged him fiercely; even James hugged the boy he had once hated so much.

* * *

As Christmas came, Lily had not let go of Mary Rose, and still held her dear to her heart, but she had started the recovery curve, she smiled sometimes now, it had been four and a half months since it happened.

But as Christmas Eve came James woke Lily up very early to watch the rising sun.

"Ever since we lost Rose I've been thinking, I know I want you to mother my children, I want to live my life with you. Please Lily, Marry me?" James asked, and for the first time in over five months Lily beamed.

"Of course!"

One month later Lily and James wed in a small nearby church. Only to be told by Albus Dumbledore that they would now need to go into hiding.

* * *

One week later Lily smiled as James came waltzing into the kitchen, at Godrics Hollow, as Lily cooked his favourite, pasta. She looked around their mint green Kitchen when her eyes landed on a picture, Lily was wearing her wedding dress, it was cream, very simple, two thin straps held it up, it followed her body shape until it reached the hip where the dress flowed out slightly, with on a small amount of beading in a thin band just under the bust. James was standing beside her in the picture wearing his tux, his hair was as messy as ever, but he looked very handsome, beside James was Sirius, Remus and Peter all wearing their suits, all looking very smart. Beside Lily was Belle and Honey, both were wearing dusty pink dresses, very similar to Lily's with out the beading, Little Emma was between Belle and Honey, wearing a dress the same colour, only hers had a little sash around the waist in a dark pink and no beading. Severus was there too wearing a suit, Anne and Harold were both there dressed in red, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Everyone was smiling and happy.

"It's a beautiful picture isn't it?" James stated as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. "Mrs. Potter. Lily Potter. Hmmm, I love you." James mumbled into Lily hair before kissing her pale neck.

"I love you too Mr. Potter." Lily said smiling, she leaned back into James and felt him caress her stomach, she felt sad for a second before realising something. "I'm not going to work. I mean I'm not going to go search for a job." Lily said decisively.

"Are you sure, I know you wanted to. I mean you said you get bored here." James said, not that he wanted Lily to work; he just thought she had wanted to.

"Yes, I don't need to, neither do you really, but James, I want to raise a family, your family, I want your babies." Lily said, causing James to grin.

"Well I think we should get to work on that right away." He said, picking Lily up and taking her to the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Lily smiled as she awoke three months later, she looked down to see her little bump forming, yes Lily Potter was Three months pregnant. James awoke minutes later and rolled over to stare at the bump, something he did every morning, he would just stare and smile at the bump, it was very small, but still there.

"I love you so much." James said to Lily before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too, but are you going to be able to make the appointment today? I mean I know we still haven't told your parents so they will want a reason, but if you can make it. I should be able to find out when I am due." Lily explained, she was so happy, and it only made her happier when she had been told that a magical pregnancy usually is quicker then a muggle pregnancy and that the stronger the baby the quicker. And much to Lily's delight the baby was forming well so far. She hoped it would remain that way.

"I should be able to make it, when is it?" James asked, as he stroked the bump.

"Two o'clock." Lily said, James nodded then got up ready for work.

Lily also got up and went down stairs to make James' and hers breakfast; she was busy cooking bacon and eggs when there was a knock at the door, she got her wand out and cast a spell so the bacon and eggs would cook themselves then went to the door. She opened it slightly only to find Honey standing there hopping, actually hopping up and down.

"LILY!" Honey squealed.

Lily beamed at her friend and opened the door wider, Lily almost peed herself laughing when she realised that Honey was wearing her nightdress, and looked particularly frazzled, but the good frazzled, like the after a good bit of fun.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked her obviously excited friend, but Honey held up her hand to stop Lily and ran into the living room where the fireplace was and waited, still hopping up and down, just as James came bowling down the stairs.

"LILY! GREAT NEWS!" He tumbled into the living room but stopped short when he saw Honey, and stood there beaming.

"What on earth is going on with you lot?" Lily asked bemused as the fireplace roared into life, and Belle came stumbling out.

"I'm here, now what is it you wanted Honey?" Belle asked looking just as confused as Lily.

"I'm moving in with Sirius!" Honey squealed. Lily and Belle jumped up and engulfed Honey into a hug.

"Oh James you have to let me tell them?" Lily begged as she pulled away from her friends.

"Not yet." James said wrapping his arms around Lily. "I thought we agreed that after this appointment we'd tell." James said with a slight laugh as Lily pouted but then nodded.

"Oh Lily! He asked me to move in!" Honey squealed for the fifth time. Lily laughed at her friends antics, and couldn't be happier for Honey.

* * *

Hours later Lily found herself sitting down in a cold, plastic chair in St Mungo's waiting to be told when she could see the Healer, it took another five minutes before she was allowed in, James hadn't turned up yet, and she understood, he had work. When she got in the Healer smiled at her.

"Mrs. Potter, hello, if you would just lie down there for me. I'm Healer Sophie Wenlock I will be with you during it all. Now am I correct here in believing you suffered a miscarriage over nine months ago?" The Healer asked.

"Yes, the baby didn't develop. I didn't realise at the time that I was pregnant." Lily answered.

"Ok well, we want to make sure that's not the case now. Ok, if you would lie back for me I can get an image up of the baby." Wenlock said, just as she withdrew her wand the door crashed open and James skidded in.

"Sorry I'm late!" He panted, the healer smiled and Lily realised he wasn't the first husband to do that.

"Don't worry we're just getting started." The Healer said and James nodded and sat the chair beside Lily. Lily pulled up her top to reveal her stomach, Wenlock waved her wand over the area and a sort of 2D box appeared before the Healer. Then she placed the tip of her wand on Lily's stomach and a picture started to appear.

The Healer pointed down to a little black fuzzy bit.

"That's your baby, growing well, what you might find though is that over the next two months you get a lot bigger, and then possibly in the sixth month you'll be ready to give birth." The healer explained.

"Wait so the baby might grow in kind of spurt, like a teenage boy sort of thing?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes. Really, now do you want to know the sex?" Wenlock asked, Lily and James looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes we would." Lily said. Wenlock nodded, and then waved her wand, the image on the box froze and floated down on the table as a picture for Lily and James, and Wenlock waved her wand again over Lily's stomach, it glowed blue.

"You're going to have a baby boy in three month." The healer told the happy couple.

When finally Lily and James got home they just embraced each other, no words were needed, they were just so happy. James led Lily onto the sofa and kissed her forehead.

"I have to get back to work for another hour or so, I promise I'll come straight home." James said.

"Ok well ask your parents and Sirius to come over for dinner at seven, I'm going to call Honey, Belle, Remus and Severus, Oh what about Peter, we haven't seen him in months, not since he wedding." Lily said.

"Ok well I'll talk to Sirius, see if we can get hold of him." James said he kissed Lily lovingly before leaving. After James was gone Lily set about making her phone calls and sending their owl Jinx with letters asking for people to come to the house, Lily then got up and walked into the kitchen, she started cooking a wonderful roast and a selection of deserts.

When the clock struck Seven Lily and James were sitting in the living room, both dressed up nicely, Lily in a beige wrap around dress that was fairly low cut and reached her knees, and James was wearing a nice suit.

The first to arrive was Sirius and Belle, then Honey and Remus, Severus and then Anne and Harold, Lily had them all sat down and begin dinner, it was a good time, with pleasant chatter, everyone really got on.

"Lily dinner was fantastic." Anne said helping Lily bring away all the used dishes.

"Wait until you've had dessert mum, Lily's chocolate cheesecake and Raspberry sorbet are delicious." James said smiling at his wife.

"Lily, you're spoiling us." Belle groaned knowing all to well that James was right.

"Oh you know you can eat a slice of chocolate cheesecake and just one scoop of raspberry sorbet!" Lily called from the kitchen and Belle nodded.

Then the dessert was served, delicious as James had said it would be, and soon after everyone was in the living room sipping tea or coffee.

"So everyone, you may be wondering why Lily and I called you here tonight and why Lily went all out with the cooking." James said, he squeezed Lily's hand lightly and smiled at her. "Well we found out that Lily is three months pregnant, a healthy baby boy." James announced, Belle and Honey jumped up and hugged Lily. Anne started to cry with happiness, she was getting her first grandchild. Severus congratulated the happy couple. Sirius and Remus hugged James and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" Harold declared. He hugged Lily and His son. His eyes watering.

Lily smiled.

"I'm going to be a mummy." She said and burst into happy tears.

Days passed, Lily and owled Emma with the news, and the little girl was very excited, everything was going well, and as the healer said it would the bump had already started to grow, you could now see the bump.

Lily and James had just settled down for the evening in front of the T.V When there was a knock at the door, James went to get it bringing his wand with him. But returned seconds later with Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Lily exclaimed concerned.

"No please Lily, it's Albus now, I am no longer your Head Master." Albus said. Lily nodded and offered the man a seat.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lily asked the older man.

"A cup a tea would be nice, but you needn't worry about that." Albus said then waved his wand and three cups of tea appeared before them. "I fear you may want to sit down for this."

"Albus, please what's wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"First off I think a congratulations is in order, I heard about the pregnancy. I wish you the best of luck." Albus said then sighed deeply. "I also want to ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix, it is a secret organisation or sorts, we are battling against Voldemort and his followers, we have your mother, James, working with us to try and get the ministry to work along side us, and Millicent being the brilliant minister as she is, has to think about the whole picture, and doesn't want to risk threatening Voldemort to the point he makes an attack, and I can understand from her view, but I am here to ask you to join, a few of your fellow school friends are already involved, I am tomorrow going to pay Mr. Black, miss. White, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Black a visit tomorrow." Dumbledore explained.

"So you want us to join?" James said quietly.

"Of course, we can offer protection that can't be provided otherwise. I have already contacted Mr. Pettigrew, he has agreed. But Lily, James, you two are really the best, never before have I seen a strong pair. Together you fight in a way that no other can achieve. And now with a baby on the way I feel I can help you, and Lily it means you'll always have someone to be here the moment you need help."

"James I think we should." Lily said grasping James' hand. "I want to be able to help bring the downfall of that monster, and I want to know my baby has somewhere to go if everything else fails."

James nodded, he wanted the same.

"Ok Albus we're in." James said.

"I will contact you over the next few days, and you will have to go through an introduction process, just like everyone else." Albus said. Lily and James nodded and bid farewell to him before going up to bed, this would change things.


	27. Chapter 27

Lily fidgeted nervously, she was in a dark room, she could feel James' presence as well as a lot of other people, she couldn't see anyone though because it was so dark, it had been a week since Dumbledore visit and now she was here. She turned her head but again could see nothing, and then someone came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to fear here Lily." Dumbledore's voice said softly. "Here is a glass of water; it's got three drops of Veritaserum in, just answer the questions we ask you once you have drunk all of the water." Dumbledore explained, Lily nodded her head and drunk all the water.

"Ok, first your name."

"Lily Potter, previously Evans." Lily answered immediately.

"What are you doing here Lily?"

"I am here to get into the Order of the Phoenix, to bring down Voldemort and to protect my baby." It was as if Lily had lost control of her mouth.

"Do you vow to protect the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I do."

The darkness lifted and Lily could see all around her, there were roughly twenty people in the room, James was opposite her, but it seemed he could yet see. He was asked his questions and answered them, with answers similar to hr own. Then he too was allowed to see.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Lily smiled at James, he grinned at her.

Then Lily shot up out of her chair and ran to the nearest bin and threw up, one of the women walked up to her and held back Lily's hair.

"How pregnant is she?" the woman asked James.

"Nearly three and a half months!" James yelped as he ran to Lily.

The woman turned to the rest of the Order. "Morning sickness." She said to their curious glances. Dumbledore conjured a glass of water and handed it to the pale redhead.

"Are you going to be ok in the meeting?" Albus asked.

"Yeah fine." Lily answered and walked into the room where they held the meetings, making sure to sit at the back with a bin.

"So I feel an introduction for our newest members would be in order." Dumbledore announced. When everyone agreed they got up in turn to introduce themselves, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Alice Downing (Lily was somewhat surprised but smiled at her old room mate), Frank Longbottom, Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadows, Gideon Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore. "There are a few more of us, but at this time they are off working. And as I said James your parents work closely with us."

"And now down to business, James I have been made aware that you are currently in training to become an Auror, well when you qualify I will need you to try and help recruit members, Kingsley will help you." Dumbledore said. "Lily due to your pregnancy I can't allow you to do anything physical, what I will ask of you is to read the daily prophet page to page, everything, and report to us if you feel something is slightly out of place. Dedalus, I want you to continue listening out for anything. The rest of you I want you all to keep an ear out, but also continue searching, I know that Emmeline is somewhat closer to finding Lord Voldemorts hide out, lets hope we're not too late."

Days passed, Lily got bigger, but she had done as Dumbledore told her and made a scrapbook of sorts, clippings of anything she thought might be important, attacks, rumours, even a few ads which looked slightly odd. She stored it under the bed in a locked chest.

Lily checked her watch it was eight o'clock, James was an hour late. The dinner to have a charm put on it to keep it warm, and Lily waited sitting at her place at the table, she waited and waited, until ten o'clock when she got up and called Harold.

"Hi Harold, is James there?" Lily asked her father in law.

"No dear, he went with Sirius to the bar across the road, they went for one drink." Harold said concerned, Lily thanked him then hung up, she walked to the fireplace and floo'd to the bar as it was in the magical community.

When she got to the bar she saw red, James was leant over the bar, a bottle of firewhiskey in front of him and some stupid blonde hanging off of his arm, Sirius was in a similar predicament.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily shrieked. James looked at Lily wide eyed and toppled off of his stool, falling on top the blonde.

"James it's the Mrs. Oh you're in trouble now!" Sirius slurred.

"Oh Sirius don't think my husband is the only one in trouble!" Lily hissed, she turned to the two blonde who were still hanging onto James and Sirius.

"I am his very pregnant and very hormonal Wife!" Lily screeched pointing at James while yelling at the two blondes. "I say you better get off of them before I rip your badly bleached heads off, GET IT! SHOO!" Lily roared. The two blondes whimpered before leaving, and a seething Lily grabbed the two men by the scruff of the neck and practically threw them into the floo.

When they landed in Godric's Hollow, Lily called Honey, who had given up waiting for Sirius and made her come collect him, then told James he was sleeping on the sofa for the next week.

When Lily awoke the next morning she smiled and walked down stairs, making sure to be as noisy as possible, it woke James up.

"Lily?" He called miserably. "I'm sorry!"

Lily laughed; she wasn't letting him off that easily.

She handed him a slice of lightly buttered toast for breakfast, stating if he wanted anything else he'd have to make it himself and risk being late to work.

"But I don't have work today." Lily grinned wickedly at him, causing James to sink back into the sofa.

"You can fix up the front garden then, and you won't be getting any potion for that hangover of yours either." Lily drawled, kissed her husband on the cheek then went up to have a shower.

"Evil woman." James muttered but smiled none the less.

Hours later Lily finally took pity on her husband and gave him a potion for the headache then let him come in so they could cuddle on the sofa, Lily smiled, she liked being near James, he made her feel safe, like he would always defeat the bad things that scared her.

"Lily love, are you alright, you're very quiet tonight." James said to Lily softly.

"I'm thinking." Lily answered.

"About?"

"Mary Rose." Lily said.

"Oh, well that's ok, I think about her, everyday, I sit down for a few minutes and talk to her, in my mind. But I still talk to her." James said softly.

"I pray. While you're away at work, I ask our baby to watch over you, or I tell her about what we've gotten up to, how the baby is growing, I talk to her about Rose and Christopher. I tell her I miss her." Lily said, tears running slowly down her face. "I tell her I'm sorry for losing her, for not knowing." Lily said, her voice cracking. "I always apologise to my baby."

"Lily, it isn't your fault; it was never your fault. No one blames you, Lily, no one." James said hugging Lily tighter to him and wiping away her tears, he kissed the top of her head, and frowned. "We lost Mary Rose, but that's not our fault, it's not hers, it's just one of those things." James said, Lily nodded, but didn't say anything, and for the first time James reconsidered Lily's pregnancy, were they really ready for it after the death of Mary Rose?

"I want Christopher so badly; I want him here with us." Lily said softly.

James looked at her.

"As in your dad?" James asked bemused.

"No I meant the baby, I'm sorry, I want to name him Christopher, oh James you don't mind do you?" Lily asked upset, she hadn't meant to name the baby without telling James, but while he was out at work Lily sometimes found herself thinking about baby names, and almost instantly knew she wanted to name the baby Christopher.

"Of course not sweetie, Christopher sounds great." He said to Lily, knowing she was naming the baby after her father; she had named Mary Rose after her mother.

"That's good; I really can't wait to be a mum." Lily said smiling.

"I'm glad we've got a four bed roomed house." James said, Lily looked up at him curiously. "Well we're not just having one, surely?" Lily laughed.

"No I don't think we will."


	28. Chapter 28

Lily groaned, the six month point was drawing close, Mid May was the due time they were given, and it was early May.

At this point Lily looked down at her stomach, she felt like she had a watermelon in her stomach not a baby. But smiled none the less, unfortunately the pregnancy had played a little with her magic and simple tasks like cleaning up ended disastrously. Only a week ago she had to call James home from work because she had made the dishwasher explode, and when she tried to fix it she made the whole thing vanish. Or the time when she roasted all of James' shirts in the wash. Or the time when the sofa exploded when she got annoyed. Or the time when she turned Sirius into a beetle, and then nearly accidentally stood on him when she was looking for him. Well you get the point.

"Oh this sucks!" Lily groaned from the sofa as James cooked their meal, he had been given time off of work to look after Lily because Harold had seen Lily's magic go bad, and didn't want to risk any accidental harm to her or the baby. Not that they told that to Lily.

"I want the baby born now!" Lily whined. "I don't want to wait another week for the Baby." James chuckled at his wife's impatience; yes the once very calm and collected Lily Evans was now Lily Potter and telling her baby, still in the womb, to hurry up.

When James was done cooking the chicken and chips Lily had asked for he brought it out and handed it to Lily and settled down beside her on the sofa.

"Christopher is going to be here soon, stop whining." James told Lily kissing her on the cheek.

Lily glared at her husband, she placed the magazine that she had been reading on her stomach without thinking and held her plate up so she could eat when she felt a Sharpe jab.

"Don't kick Mummy." Lily told her stomach, but then she got kicked again. "Christopher, Mummy is trying to eat, that means you're about to be fed. Let Mummy eat." Lily told her stomach causing James to snort with laughter, it wasn't the first time she talked to her stomach like that but it always made James laugh. Actually it made most people laugh.

"Ouch!" Lily squeaked. "James help me up?" Lily asked as she felt a particularly nasty kick, James helped Lily to her feet and then led her towards the kitchen, where she generally felt better. "James stop a second." Lily squeaked, James looked at his wife bemused. "Ok now take me to St Mungo's." Lily ordered.

"Why is there something wrong?" James asked worried.

"Darling my water just broke." James looked down and sure enough there was liquid at his and Lily's feet. James yelped this time and started rushing around, he grabbed the bag they had prepared for this, and led Lily to the fireplace to floo her to St Mungo's, when they reached the hospital Lily was led to a room, James trailing behind looking very pale. Soon they had Lily lying on a bed, waiting for her to fully dilate.

Healer Wenlock came into the room and smiled at the young soon-to-be parents.

"How you doing so far." The healer asked, James yelped at the Healer, causing her to laugh, she checked Lily, "Only four centimetres dilated, we need to wait until you reach ten, do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, Ann and Harold Potter, Sirius and Belle Black, Honey White, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, maybe." Lily listed then yelped.

"I'll get into that, the contractions will hurt a little by the way. But don't try to push ok?" the Healer instructed. Lily nodded and smiled, she held James hand, she laughed slightly at his scared expression.

"It's going to be fine." Lily reassured.

"If you say so." James said weakly.

Eventually everyone arrived, though they weren't allowed to see Lily for she had gone into labour surprisingly quick, she had James' hand in hers as she pushed, he screamed with her as she nearly crushed the bones in his hand.

"James! I take it back." Lily whimpered after a nasty push, she was bright red in the face, covered in sweat, panting for breath, her hair was mussed, but she never looked more beautiful to James.

"You take what back darling." James asked, wiggling his fingers slightly, making sure they weren't broken.

"No more bloody kids!" She shouted, James nodded along with her, agreeing with Lily seemed the best option.

"Ok Lily, I need you to push, come on Lily. Push!" The healer ordered.

Lily Screamed as she took hold of James' hand again.

"NEVER AGAIN! NO MORE SEX!" Lily screamed as she pushed and pushed. "ARGH!"

"That's it nearly there Lily, just another push." The Healer said as Lily fell back panting.

"I can't!" Lily whimpered.

"Come on Lily, just a little more, love." James encouraged, Lily grabbed him by the scruff of then neck.

"You try pushing something the size of a melon out of a little hole!" Lily hissed before releasing James who looked petrified, he looked towards the Healer who was chuckling.

"Women threat the men that got them pregnant all the time." Wenlock reassured James, who nodded dumbly. "One more push Lily."

"ARGHHHHHH!" Lily screamed. "SEPARATE BED! DIFFEERENT ROOM! DO YOU BLOODY WELL HEAR ME! ARGHHHHH" And then she stopped pushing and fell back again, and for a second everything was silent, then a babies cry pierced the silence, and Lily reached forward as if a little girl reaching for her favourite doll.

The Healer handed Lily the small bundle.

"A healthy baby boy." Wenlock told them and then conjured the right papers. "Do you have a name?"

"Christopher." James answered.

"Christopher Harold Potter." Lily answered; James smiled at her and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Well I have to bring this down to complete the rest, and then I'll be back with a copy of the birth certificate for you. Do you want me to let the visitors in?" The healer asked.

Lily nodded.

James stood and stared down at his baby boy, he and Lily made Christopher, he had a small tuft of black hair and was very pink but beautiful. Just like his mother.

Quietly Sirius, Belle, Remus, Honey, Anne, Harold, Albus and Emma came into the room, Lily had her blanket pulled her to her chest, cradling her little baby in her arms and looking stunning. The visitors crowded around and stared in awe at the small child. Anne had tears running down her cheek, Harold's eyes were watering, Albus looked proud, Sirius and Remus were staring at the child in awe, like they didn't believe it could be real. Belle and Honey were both smiling proudly at Lily and little Christopher, and Emma was smiling at her nephew.

"His name?" Anne asked through her tears.

"Christopher Harold Potter." James croaked his own eyes watering, he was staring at the most beautiful thing ever, his wife and child.

"Lily must be tired, we'll leave you now, I love you son." Anne said kissing James on the forehead, then her grandson, she looked to Lily and smiled, something that was more then any words.

They left Lily, James and Christopher, and eventually they all fell asleep.

When James awoke it was to the sound of baby Christopher sniffling, still in his mother arms. James smiled, he reached over and picked the small bundle up from his mothers embrace and held him for the first time, seeing as Lily wouldn't let go of him.

James held Christopher, making sure to support his head as Lily had told him before sleeping, Christopher made a whimpering noise again before shifting slightly and falling straight back to sleep, James smiled at his son, there was a soft knock at the door and there stood Sirius, waving through the window.

James indicated for his friend to come in, and soon found Sirius by his side, staring in awe at the little baby.

"I can't believe that this little thing was making Lily's tummy so big!" Sirius exclaimed quietly.

"It is quite amazing isn't?" James said, he smiled at the little bindle in his arms and looked at Sirius. "Do you want to hold him?" James asked. Sirius looked hesitant before nodding his head, at first he was awkward holding Christopher, but it didn't take long for him to get used to it and relax.

"Wow."

"I know."


	29. Chapter 29

Lily smiled at James; he was sleeping in the chair, holding Christopher close to him, it made Lily chuckle slightly, Christopher was a mouse in size compared to the great Lion James. But it was cute, Christopher had a small tuft of messy black hair and James had his messy hair, but she couldn't wait to see him open his eyes, she was told magical babies were born with their natural eye colour.

Lily lay back into the pillows and smiled to herself. Closed away in a room with the two men she loved.

Looking to her left she saw a photo frame, it was decorated in brooms and snitches, and there was a picture of Christopher in the centre, Belle had taken it hours after his birth. Beneath the picture was a small inscription.

_Christopher Harold Potter, Born May 5th 1977_

Lily smiled, it was cute, she thought to the room they had prepared for Christopher, of course he wouldn't be in there straight away, but after a couple of months he would have a room to move into straight away, James had decorated it, Pale blue walls with a darker blue carpet. There were hand painted snitches and brooms (By Honey who was a really good painter) that were charmed to whiz around the room. There was a little white crib, and chest of draws, a changing table, and even a desk where she could store bottles full of milk.

And no Lily wasn't going to breast feed, it just didn't appeal to her, and plus James said he wanted to be able to feed Christopher, that wasn't an option if Lily was breast feeding. Again that made Lily smile more; James was determined to be a good dad. He had gotten his mum to teach him to change nappies, how to feed a baby, how to bathe a baby, even what was suitable to dress a baby in depending on the weather, so Christopher wouldn't get too hot or cold, he didn't know Lily knew, but she did and it made her very proud of her husband.

James stirred slightly in his sleep, causing Lily to turn towards him; he shifted slightly, but subconsciously supported Christopher as not to disturb him. Lily beamed, James was a brilliant dad.

She sat up just as James decided it was time to wake up, they locked eyes and grinned.

"Morning daddy." Lily said softly.

"Morning mummy." James replied just as softly. But suddenly Christopher decided he wanted to wake up to and that he wanted a feed, it was after all morning, his tummy rumbled slightly, and then he opened his mouth and started to wail. James looked slightly panicked, but almost immediately a healer walked in carrying a tray of breakfast for the parents and a bottle of milk for Christopher.

"Are you sure on how to feed him?" the Healer asked politely, and left after Lily nodded. James smiled at his wife and handed Christopher to her, she wanted to feed him.

Lily smiled as she held her son and fed him his bottle. There was a knock at the door and they saw Anne and Harold, and amusingly a little head bobbing up and down, James walked over and let them into the room. Emma rushed to Lily's side and smiled down at the little bundle.

"How's he doing?" Harold asked James.

"Brilliant. He is being fed now as you can see, but he's got a decent set of lungs on him. He's so small; I'm worried I'll hurt him." James told his parents who smiled.

"Most parents do. See your father here, he's taller then you, and when you were born he was also a bit more muscular having been an Auror for more then seven years. He always panicked that he would hurt you. And James you were a small baby, much like Christopher." Anne told James. "But look at you, you're a good dad."

"James you've done everything and more then most young fathers do. We're proud of you, and we know that you'll raise Christopher well." Harold said, and then drew his son in for a hug.

Anne had made her way to Lily and was perched on the side of her bed, watching Christopher with a smile playing on her lips.

"He's gorgeous. A little heart breaker when he's older, hopefully not quite like his father, but still." Anne said with a slight smirk, James ruffled his hair as he grinned sheepishly, Lily smirked at him. She looked down at Christopher just in time to see him open his eyes slightly.

"Hazel!" Lily exclaimed, James turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Hazel eyes." James smiled at his wife's excitement and kissed her forehead. "Well I hope at least one of them gets my eyes." Lily informed her husband.

"Already planning what our future children will look like?" James teased, Emma looked up and smiled.

"I hope one of my little nephew's has Lily's eyes too. They're pretty." Emma said, and James smiled at his little sister, walked around the bed and picked her up.

"My eyes are pretty." James told Emma who was wiggling under her brother's grip.

"Yes. But Lily's eyes are prettier." Emma informed James, to which he couldn't argue, after all it was her eyes which had trapped him.

* * *

Later that day Lily lay down, with James beside her, and held Christopher, she rested her head on James' shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you so much." She told her husband.

"I love you more." James said teasingly, Lily grinned at his antics.

"Sure you do." She said with a slight laugh as Christopher fell back to sleep.

"I do!" James said.

"Sure, I'm agreeing with you, see this is me agreeing." Lily said.

"You're no fun, you're not playing along." James said with a pout. It only caused Lily chuckled.

The couple fell into a silence, comfortable, happy.

"Do you think Mary Rose is safe?" Lily asked James. For a second James didn't answer, but looked down at the top of his wife's head.

"I think she'll be very safe and happy with Christopher and Rose, and this Stephen guy you've told me about, remember him." Lily nodded. "He seemed like a big brother to you. I'm sure he'll look after Mary Rose. And there's our grandparent, and so on. They're all there looking after our baby girl. For us and for Christopher. So yes, I think Mary Rose is safe, and loved, and cared for." Lily smiled, and snuggled into James, completely content with life, and thankful for all she had.


	30. Chapter 30

Lily smiled when she finally got into her bedroom, she had been tucked away in St Mungo's for nearly a month because Christopher was premature and they wanted to keep an eye on him, but as it turned out everything was fine, however it was a slight shock to Lily when she found several reporters waiting outside her home, wanting pictures of the newest baby Potter. She hadn't before realised how big the Potters were in the wizarding world, well apparently they were big.

Harold shuffled Lily inside carrying a crying Christopher, and stood outside to tell the reported that Christopher was a healthy baby, that Lily and James were proud parents, and then went inside, leaving behind the reporters to shout their questions at his retreating back.

Lily held Christopher to her, he was obviously slightly frazzled by the flashing lights and shouting, as was she.

"What on earth was that?" Lily exclaimed once she had put Christopher down in his new crib which James had fetched and brought downstairs.

"Well you know my family has a big role to play in the wizarding society, well occasionally things like this happen and they crop up asking for an interview and picture." James explained, Lily looked ready to flip.

"James we have a newborn baby, we can't be dealing with this crap too." Lily snapped then slapped her hand over her mouth. "I did not just swear in front of the baby." Lily murmured looking fairly pale.

"Don't worry just yet, Christopher can't understand what you're saying, unless it's food and sleep." James said with a grin as his wife swiped at him playfully. "What! It's true. I mean hey I messed up loads of times with Emma and she's alright, saying crap in front of Chris isn't going to destroy him." James said teasingly.

"What did you do to Emma?" Anne asked her son.

"Remember the time I dropped her? She was just born a few weeks before and I dropped her the first time I went to hold her." James reminded his mum, Lily paled incredibly.

"Lily don't worry, James was eight at the time, and we've all seen him carry Chris hundreds of times." Anne said and relief flooded over Lily's face.

"Do you actually think I would drop our son?" James asked his wife with a grin, when she remained silent he rolled his eyes, still smiling and picked Christopher up so he could feed the now crying baby.

Harold and Anne bid farewell to the new parents, before bringing Emma back to Hogwarts, she was only allowed the weekends off to visit Lily, James and Christopher, and tomorrow was Monday, not to mention she had just a few exams to finish.

* * *

A few months later Belle and Honey were busy cooing over the small child, Lily was telling them all the cute things that he had started to do, like his first smile, and how he would roll over, and try to crawl, though fail miserably. It was these moments that Lily had gotten photographs of Christopher doing, a huge photo album lay on the coffee table, so she could show it to anyone who would look. It made James chuckle the way her face would light up as she showed their baby off to friends and family.

"I'm afraid James you've been replaced, and with the way you and Lily are talking, you're also going to come way behind a bunch of them." Remus said indicating to Christopher who was being bounced on Belle's knee, the blonde looked up and smiled at Remus. "I'm gonna ask her, tonight I think."

"Ask her to move in?" Sirius asked his friend, Remus raised his eyebrows at the man.

"No you twit, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Remus said quietly, his two friends congratulated him quietly, but he stopped them. "She hasn't said yes yet."

"I don't know how you two do it, Honey and I couldn't, not yet, not so young." Sirius told his friends.

"I love Lily, I can't imagine life with anyone else, and now she's the mother of my first child, and we're only twenty." James reminded Sirius.

"Yeah but it's you and Lily, you two have been destined since the moment we got you two in the same compartment for the first time." Sirius replied. "Remus y'know what I mean don't ya."

"I love Belle. She's amazing, one of the few who've accepted me for me, for my faults and weakness', she's amazing in every way, and still she is determined to raise a normal family, with me, of all people." Remus said. "I don't want a life without Belle."

Sirius looked from James to Remus who both smiled as they looked at their partners. Sure he was certain that Honey was the one for him, but going from Hogwarts Player to settled down at twenty just didn't seem to fit to well with him, and in any case, Honey didn't seem in a rush to get married, she was just happy living with Sirius.

"Well I think you should go for it Remus, you love her, but man, remember, it does change things, ok. Not a good or bad thing, but definitely changes things." James told Remus, he nodded, excepting that it would change things. But as long as it was with Belle then it was good.

"And Moony, remember, that's my cousin, I could really do without the dramatics." Sirius said, offering his blessing.

"About that, what are you're family going to be like?" Remus asked concerned.

"Mother dearest will blast her off the tapestry, if she hasn't done so already, Narcissa will most likely just shrink away, not a bad person just not up for the fight, the one I'm worried about is Bellatrix, she gave Andromeda a hard time, and she wasn't impressed when Nymphadora was born. But then again Andromeda will be standing right there by her sisters' side." Sirius told them and Remus shook his head.

"Do you think that will stop Belle?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hell no, she loves to move against her parents, she'll love it, and she loves ya man, she'll say yes." Sirius told Remus, who seemed happy with the news.

"James!" Lily called from the living room; James excused himself and left the kitchen to see what was up with Christopher. "James hurry up, something is wrong!" Lily called slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned as he kneeled down by his wife who was holding a bawling Christopher.

"He just started crying, and his temperature is getting way too high. He won't drink, he just keeps crying." Lily said desperately, clinging on to her baby.

Sirius and Remus came into the room looking worried. Sirius reached down and took Christopher from Lily's arms and held him. Christopher's face was bright red, he had tears pouring down his face, baby first tears, but he really was spiking a temperature.

Sirius indicated for Remus to help Lily up and lead them to the floo.

"Lily no arguing this time, take Christopher to St Mungo's." Sirius instructed nudging the frightened mum into the fireplace and handing her the small child, then getting James to follow them.

Sirius was sitting in a cold plastic chair with Honey, Remus and belle for about fifteen minutes before Lily came out with James and Christopher.

"Thank you so much Healer Wenlock, you've been such a great help." Lily said as she left carry Christopher who was chewing happily on something. He looked much better now that he wasn't crying and red in the face.

"What was wrong?" Honey asked as Lily came to a stop.

"Chris is nearly five months old, he's teething." Lily explained. "We've got this muggle dummy for him to chew on and a cream thing for his gums." Lily said pointing to the dummy in Christopher's mouth.

"Oh that's what that thing is." Sirius said, Lily looked at him quizzically.

"What did you think it was?" She asked.

"I dunno some kind of contraption to make him shut up? Anyways what's a dummy?"

"It's a soft rubber thing; the baby can chew on it." Lily explained. "Well come on, I think Christopher is going to get tired, he's had an exciting day." Lily cooed to the small child and then let James lead then towards a fire place. "Is it really safe for him, James?"

"You asked me that when you saw Belle accio Christopher, trust me, this is pretty much how wizards raise their kids." James said then went with Lily back home, after bidding a farewell to his friends.

* * *

Weeks later Lily was finding the whole thing a little stressful, she hadn't really gone out for a while, she was always looking after Christopher, and poor James if he wasn't doing something for the Order he was training to be an auror, so the couple barely ever got some alone time.

Things weren't seeming to get any better, Anne, bless her, took Christopher for a couple of hours every Saturday, Emma was back at school so she liked the company, so Lily could go out and getting the weekly shopping and clean the house, but Lily didn't want Anne to be taking Christopher all the time, and then it happened.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" Lily shrieked. She was finding it hard enough with the little help she could get off of James around the house, and now they wanted to send him off for a week on a Deatheater raid. "James you don't seem to understand. We have a young baby. I can't afford for you to get hurt." Lily said both angrily and scared.

"Lily, my dad's done everything he can to make sure that all the trainees are safe, but y'know I have to go, I've got another year and a half of this Lily." James said.

"Well when do you leave?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow." Lily stared at him in disbelief then simply walked away from her husband and went up the stairs, Christopher was in his cot sleeping soundly, Lily lay down on her bed and sobbed into the pillow, she was not ready for this, maybe they had Christopher too young, they probably should have waited, but then what James would have been called off whenever.

"Lily please don't cry." James whispered softly to his wife.

"I can't do this James, raising Christopher on my own. You realise we've forgotten to do simple things like name his Godfather." Lily said sobbing. "But then what if you get hurt, I can't be a good mum on my own."

"You're a great mum, and don't worry about me."


	31. Chapter 31

Lily smiled as she woke up the next day; she rolled over to cuddle up to James, only he wasn't there. Her emerald eyes shot open before she remembered that James would have gone to the ministry already, so with a heavy sigh she got up. Looking towards Christopher's crib she saw her baby lying there sleeping peacefully.

Then right on time Christopher started to cry. Lily smiled and picked him up.

"Bottle time already, huh?" Lily asked him with a smile as she carried him downstairs, he was heavier and bigger now. His Hazel eyes looked up at her, holding this mischievous sparkle, much like his fathers. "Oh you're going to be a little hell raiser when you're older, aren't you. Just like daddy."

At six months old Lily was very happy with Christopher's development, he now attempted to say words, which usually only sounded like grunts. He also had two very small front teeth, they had only just come through, and he seemed much more content.

Lily reached for the tub of baby food, mashed apple, it was his favourite. She sat down at the table and put Christopher into his baby chair, as his was still unable to crawl.

"Gaaaaa!" Christopher gurgled through salvia as he reached for the spoon that was nearing his mouth. Lily giggled as his chubby fingers closed around the handle and he helped feed himself, not forgetting to get his breakfast all over his face. Lily laughed at him, the yellow mush covering his cheeks and even his nose, Christopher smiled at his mother's laughs and gave a gummy smile before giggling himself, it was very cute.

Once they had both finally been fed Lily brought Christopher up stairs and changed him into his Green t-shirt and blue shorts, which actually were more like trousers. When she looked out the window of Christopher's nursery it was to find the sun beaming down, it was a nice day for mid September. There was a small park down the road, so Lily decided to take Christopher out for a little bit.

Bringing a coat along for Christopher Lily placed him in his pushchair and set out down the walkway towards the park. Once outside she looked around, none of the neighbours were out.

Walking for five minutes Lily realised that there wasn't a sound, no noise at all. It was terribly strange. She stopped still and looked around, not a single thing stirred.

Quickly Lily turned around and started to make her way to the house, grateful she had her wand at hand. Then on of the doors of a nearby house opened slightly.

"Hey! Hey you! Redhead!" The owner hissed at Lily, she turned to the man abruptly. "Get off the streets!" he hissed. Lily looked at him quizzically. "There's a Deatheater roaming the streets." Suddenly Lily was very happy she lived in a small Magical community.

Lily didn't even bother trying to get to the house, instantly she raised her wand and conjured her patronus. A silver fox materialised by her feet and looked up at Lily expectantly.

"Get help from the order!" Lily whispered hurriedly. She knew she had to protect her family, but she also knew that the chances were there was more then one Deatheater, that their house would be the one they were most likely searching for, and that to go into anyone else's home would to be put them at risk. She looked up just in time to see her patronus disappear and knew that very soon the Order would arrive, until then she left the pathway and tucked herself and Christopher away by some bushes.

Then she saw it at the end of the street there was a huge group of robed people, they had their wands out, she saw a spell being thrown at a house, then another, the house started to billow thick dark smoke, and flames licked at the windows, screams broke out.

"OH God!" Lily cried, Christopher started to cry and she cast a silencing charm on him as the screams started to lessen, and still the Deatheaters moved, destroying families.

They had reached their third house when the sound of apparition echoed around the street. Wands were drawn, everyone who could be was there, the problem was that it wasn't enough, they were easily outnumbered, but right now Lily had to worry about Christopher.

"Emmeline!" Lily shouted from her hiding spot, the older witch turned her way, her blue eyes widened when she saw Lily crouching down holding Christopher.

"She's here guys!" Emmeline shouted, quickly the other order members made their way to Lily and Christopher. "We got your message, Dumbledore knows, his instruction was to get you and Christopher out of here. You can Apparate, right?" When Lily nodded Emmeline told Lily the destination and Disappeared with a pop, Lily followed right away.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, she grumbled at her surroundings, she was staying in the Orders headquarters until James got back, then they were either staying here as long as possible or moving to another house.

_'This really is lame.'_Lily thought as she stirred her cup of tea, Christopher was already sitting in his high chair, dummy in mouth and hitting the table with his teddy giraffe that Emma had given him.

"He's such a sweetie." A soft voice said Lily turned to see a woman, not much older then herself standing beside Christopher, smiling at him as he gripped her little finger.

"Only until he's screaming for food or something." Lily said, though smiling fondly at her son.

"How you holding on? I wouldn't want to stay here for long." The woman said.

"Oh you know how it is Marlene, I think Christopher likes it, he gets attention from everyone, I even caught Moody playing with him. But it's a bit like living in a hotel. Mind you, I have managed to clean this place up." Lily said to Marlene who smiled at her.

"Well I hope you don't have to put up with this too much. There's a meeting tonight by the way, but it's going to be mainly us girls, a lot of the guys are either Auror training, supervising the Auror training, or they are on some task or other." Marlene said with a slight roll off her eyes. "In any case, I'll see you later."

Lily smiled at her then watched as she left.

Then she turned to the calendar on the wall opposite. 'Two days until he's back.'

James was going mad, he hadn't seen his family for a while and he really missed them.

"Calm down Prongs, you're starting to annoy me." Sirius said with a slight laugh. They were waiting to floo back when James was called to the front.

"What's up dad?" James asked when he reached his father.

"We need you to floo back to the headquarters, Lily is there with Christopher." Harold said, James looked at him curiously. "Just go."

James nodded at floo'd to the Head quarters, when he reached it, the first thing he saw was Lily, and she looked pissed off.

He stepped out of the fireplace and smiled at her.

"Hi." James said and went to hug his wife, only to receive a sharp slap to the face. "What the hell was that for?" James yelled.

"You left me alone with our child! So you could go out and be the big Auror! There was an attack on our street! I heard the screaming as families were locked in their houses and burnt to death!" Lily shouted at James, his face fell and he paled.

"Christopher, is he alright?" James asked.

"He's fine, but James maybe not next time." Lily hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" James yelled at Lily. "Do you want me to quit work?" James yelled, he hadn't meant it; he wouldn't have, not really. But still.

"Yes I want you to quit." Yeah he hadn't expected that one.

"But Lily I love my job." James said.

"And I love my child." Lily shot at him.

"Our child! Lily Christopher is our child!" James yelled at his wife.

"Then where were you?" Lily screamed.

"I was out preparing myself for my job!" James yelled.

Lily picked up a nearby lamp, ripped it from the wall and chucked it at James.

"Then quit! I don't want to have to be one of those families James! I don't want to be trapped! I don't want to have to hear those screams again! There were children in those houses! The Jacobs' blood line finished! Did you know that?" Lily screamed. "They had a three year old girl! But they were killed in the attack! I could hear Susie Jacobs scream!" Tears poured down lily's reddened face, her voice was no more then a whisper now as she remembered hearing the Jacobs scream as they were burnt alive.

"Ok Lily, I'll do it." James said softly as he engulfed his sobbing wife into his arms, then Christopher's wailing could be heard, Marlene entered the room, and figuring the new parents could do without the extra stress she picked up the baby and let them be.


	32. Chapter 32

James walked into work as usual the following Monday, only instead of heading to the lockers to change out of his t-shirt and jeans, he went straight to his fathers office. After knocking twice he walked in.

"Dad I'm going to quit." James said firmly, his father looked up at him and smiled.

"Lily and Christopher need you much more then we do." Harold said. "We certainly think no less of you for doing this, the guys will understand, you have a young child, a young family." Harold said, he clapped his son on the back with a reassuring smile.

"James?" Sirius asked as he passed the door.

"Sorry Padfoot, but I can't do this." James said, Sirius nodded at him and smiled.

"Hey Prongs, not many men could in your position, plus I saw Lily last night, she needs all the help she can get." Sirius said, James nodded, and man hugged Sirius before leaving to go back to the headquarters, next thing they needed to do was find a new home.

When he walked in it was to find Lily sitting at the kitchen table, writing a letter, Christopher was beside her in his high chair, he reached out his arms and gurgled at James.

"Dada!" he said cheerfully, James swooped down and picked him up as Lily hopped up laughing.

"He said his first word!" Lily cried out happily. She latched onto James and the three danced around the kitchen.

When finally settle James looked over his wife's shoulder to see what she was writing.

"It's a letter James." Lily teased as she sensed what he was doing.

"To whom?" James asked pretending to be aloof.

"My sister." Lily answered tensely.

"Why would you be writing to her?" James asked, both concerned and curious.

"Because she is my sister and I want to strike a deal with her, and she needs to know that I've had a baby." Lily explained. She put the finishing touches on her letter then handed it to James.  
_  
Dear Petunia,_

_I hope you are well, I wish to congratulate you on your marriage to Vernon, I hope you live happily together, I assume you don't know, but six months ago I gave birth, now I have a beautiful baby boy, Christopher Harold Potter, yes I am Married, and yes to James Potter, his family treat me well._

_As you are aware with the wills, I also gained six holiday homes as part of the manor, I think I shall be moving into the house, but that still leaves me with a manor and six holiday homes, so I want you to have the Spanish and French home, I don't plan to ever visit, and see no use for me to have them, so in the letter I have enclosed the right to them, use them to your will, sell them, they're yours for the taking, I also send with it a few photo's of my wedding, and of Christopher._

_I do truly hope you live a happy life._

_Your sister,_  
_Lily._

"She'll hate you for mentioning that you got so much more then her in the will." James said, Lily smirked a little, and gave him an innocent look, he nearly scoffed.

"That girl was a bitch, I'm only returning the favour, and I'll even send it in the muggle post." Lily said with a smirk.

"I do love you." James said grinning. "But what's this about the cottage?"

"Do you want to go visit?" Lily asked.

An hour later Lily was standing in front of her favourite place in the world.

It was a two floor house, very simple, a front entrance and small front garden, in side you walked into a small hallway they lead to a fair sized front room, it was fully furbished with a television, sofa, arm chair, book case and coffee table. There was a large dining room, with a big oak table in the centre that was made up very grandly (though this room was slightly off from the Kitchen and living room). Then you walked into an open plan kitchen with was large enough, with a breakfast bar rather then a table. And that led into a large conservatory. The only thing separating the Kitchen and living room was a stair case, when up there James found there was a small bathroom, but only because it was taken up with a large bathtub, shower and sink, then there was also a toilet, with a small basin in. There were four bed rooms, one small room, with a single bed and a dressing table, with lots of shelving. The other was slightly bigger, with a bunk bed and work space under that. The third was bigger still, with a small walk in closet. The last room which was over the conservatory which had a walk in closet and a double bed, as well as a dressing table and chest of draws.

"I think we could do with putting a charm on the rooms to make them bigger, but other then that I love it Lily." James said honestly, Lily smiled at leant forwards kissing James softly on the lips.

"I agree, but let's go to the garden quickly." Lily said, when they got outside Lily was happy to that the small pond her father put in was still intact. The grass was very long, but they could cut that. Also the house was detached, so it was big enough, and far away enough for them not to get into trouble for using magic, as it was in a muggle community.

"It really is fantastic, we won't be able to play quidditch too much, but other then that, it's great." James said.

"I'm glad you like it, I loved this house when I was younger, made me feel like I was normal, of course we didn't use it much, but still." Lily said, James smiled at her and picked Christopher up from her arms.

"You like it don't you son?" James asked.

"Dada." Christopher answered giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said laughing. "We need to visit Remus; I heard he has some important news, after a very romantic dinner last night." James grinned mischievously as Lily looked at him curiously.

When they reached Belle and Remus' small apartment, it wasn't all fun and joy as James had expected.

"Remus?" James called into the empty living room.

"James, hey." Remus said appearing in the door way. Belle appeared by his side and grinned at Lily.

"He finally did it." Belle said with a smirk, she held out her left hand and Lily saw a small white gold band, with a diamond in it.

"Oh Belle, that's great!" Lily gushed, rushing forward and inspecting the ring.

"It's shame though." Belle said sadly, Lily looked at her bemused, it couldn't be sad, she'd just got engaged. "Oh Lily you don't know?" Belle asked when both Lily and James shook their heads Belle sighed. "That foul Umbridge woman, she's been making all sorts of stupid decrees go through." Belle said angrily.

"But my mum, couldn't she have done something?" James asked.

"No See this woman has convinced a lot of the wizarding world that half-breeds and all that are filth, that werewolves will kill you without a second thought, that even in human form they are vicious monsters. She has made it near impossible for Remus to get work, and even managed to push a decree stating Werewolves can't get married, so we're getting engaged, and we're going to fight this, aren't we Remus." Belle said, she looked at Remus who sighed.

"Belle we can't do anything, it's too late." Remus said.

"I'll be damned if you think I won't do everything in my power to get this decree thrown into the rubbish." Belle snapped, and then smiled at Lily. "Tea?"

Lily chuckled slightly and sat down on the sofa; she smiled as James sat down beside her and once again took Christopher from her so he could bounce him on his knee.

"He's getting so big, have you decided on Godparents?" Belle asked as she brought through the tea.

"Yeah a little, James and I were talking about it, we'd really like for Albus to be Christopher's Godfather, no god mother, but anyway, it's Albus, he practically raised us from the age of eleven, so we'd like for him to be Christopher's Godfather." Lily told Belle, who agreed with her, Albus was one of the biggest figures in their lives. "We have to ask him yet, but we hope he'll say yes."


	33. Chapter 33

Another Order meeting had come to an end, but Lily and James held back until it was only them and their once Headmaster.

"Albus?" Lily asked as the elderly man looked up and smiled at the young couple.

"Lily, how may I be of help?" Albus asked his hesitant friends.

"Well, we wanted to know if you would do us the honour of being Christopher's Godfather." James asked the man before him, for a second Albus looked pleasantly shocked.

"Why I would be delighted!" The man said, his eyes brimming with tears he would not shed.

"Thank you!" Lily exclaimed hugging the man that was much like a grandfather to her, James shook his hand with a grin.

Days later there was a small ceremony at the Orders headquarters, where Lily and James were still living. The parents touched their wands to Albus then to Christopher, the pair were engulfed in golden light then it faded and it was official.

It was at the small party afterwards that the question of housing came up again.

"So James, I heard you and Lily are house hunting." Albus said.

"Actually sir we found a house, it's nice, but I've mentioned to Lily the area isn't the greatest. I would prefer to live in a wizarding community." James explained.

"Ah, well. I happen to think a muggle community may be best for you, I understand that Voldemort is under the impression that you couldn't live anywhere but a wizarding community, he wouldn't look for you there."

"I guess I never really thought of it like that. Yeah, makes sense." James said sinking into deep thought. Then Lily came towards them, a giggling Christopher on her hip.

"Dada." Christopher cried, clapping his hands with each 'da'. Lily smiled at her son then up at James.

"Lily, when do you want to move?" James asked.

"As soon as possible." Lily said bemused, unsure at what her husband was getting at.

"How about in five days, I mean we need to get some new paints, if I get the paints and stuff tomorrow and then Sirius and I can paint the house." James said, Lily burst out laughing.

"James darling, we can do that with our wands." Lily said smiling affectionately at her husband.

"Yeah but you're muggleborn, so I thought you would want to do it the muggle way." James explained.

"Sweet James, but I'm still a witch and that way we can move in the day after tomorrow." Lily said and James nodded.

One month later and Lily was sat in her rocking chair watching as Christopher sleep in his crib, the room had been redone and now looked exactly as it had done in the old house. She watched as Christopher sucked his thumb and kicked his chubby little feet. The door behind her opened, casting a yellow light across the floor.

"Lily?" James' groggy voice said quietly.

"I'm just watching him." Lily said, she turned and smiled at her husband, Christmas was just a week away. "His first Christmas is already here, before long he'll be one, then he'll go to a wizarding nursery, then into the babbling school for child wizards and witches. Then he'll get his letter to go to Hogwarts, and it will be me standing there crying, holding onto his brothers and sister, pleading for them not to have to go. Then he'll do OWL's, and Newt's, then its graduation. Oh James, we have a little boy." Lily gushed, she was so happy.

"Yes we do, and he is going to grown up into a handsome man, get married himself and have kids, then you'll be a grand-mum, and think of the little nieces and nephews." James whispered.

Christopher started to stir and Lily realised just how early in the morning it was.

"Heat up a bottle James, it's nearly feeding time." Lily asked.

Eventually James left and Christopher woke up, she fed him his morning bottle, she smiled as his fingers tried to hold onto the bottle. Then she dressed him up in his little red and brown winter outfit and brought him downstairs, only to find on the table a plate set out and beside the plate was a single white rose. And on the table was a mixture of breakfast foods.

"Oh James you shouldn't have." Lily exclaimed as James sat Christopher in his high chair and started serving Lily with whatever she asked for.

"I love you so much." Lily said softly.

"I'm afraid that's not on the menu today, maybe the pancakes, they taste delicious." Was James' reply.

Another five months down the line Lily sat on the edge of her bed in total shock. Not only was Christopher now one year and two weeks. She had missed a period, Lily never missed periods, she had even given it a week, but no period.

"Oh Merlin." Lily whispered into the silent room. "Stop, this does not mean anything. Nothing. It could be just an upset. Yeah that's it; I've just got a bit of an upset inside." Lily tried to convince herself.

Now don't get it wrong she really wanted another child, but if she was right Christopher would only be a year and a half old, she was not totally ready for two young children.

"Belle tell me what it says?" Lily asked two months later. She, Honey and Belle were all perched on Belle's bathtub at her and Remus' house, he was out visiting his mum, so it was safe for them to do the test here.

"Are you sure you don't want to check." Belle asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I do." Lily said.

"Well that's just great." Belle said sarcastically, Honey rolled her eyes and remembered never to get herself pregnant, then took it back, she wanted a child.

"Ok I'll do it." Lily said, she took a deep breath and reached for the test. "It's positive."

There was a silence.

"Do you know how long?" Honey asked.

"Er, three months, maybe. Yeah three months." Lily said. Then a wide smile filled up her face. "I'm gonna have another baby!" She squealed and Belle and Honey engulfed her into their arms.

"I can't believe this Lily, you're twenty and expecting you're second child." Belle said.

"Oh don't say it like that, it feels dirty." Lily groaned.

"Well it's true, I mean I'm engaged, admittedly I would be married if it weren't for that toad, but still." Belle said.

"Well I'm twenty and in a serious relationship, it was a big enough step fro me and Sirius to move into together." Honey said. "I'm behind you two!"

Lily smiled, maybe she was insane for having kids so young, but she knew her and James were it, and she knew she wanted children, there were no jobs to worry about, and they had a whole life ahead of them to do other stuff, she was happy to be a mother at her age.


	34. Chapter 34

James wasn't sure why Lily was acting strange the point being, she was. When mentioned to Sirius he suggested she was having an affair, it didn't go down well. When he got home it was to be faced with a very smiley Lily, but it fell soon when she saw the look of rage on his face.

"Where were you yesterday?" He demanded.

"I told you, I was with Belle, talking about the ministry's new laws." Lily exclaimed. "We were talking about Remus' condition!"

"Yeah!" James snarled.

"Bloody hell James! What's gotten into you?" Lily cried, her eyes were filling with tears.

"You! Cheating on me!" James roared.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, Christopher started to cry from his room, and Lily turned her back on James, only when she was halfway up the stairs did she reply. "I have never, ever, even thought of cheating on you!" She hissed then ran up the stairs, into Christopher's nursery.

It was half an hour before Lily managed to calm down her crying son, another hour passed before James turned up in the door way.

"Sirius said-"

"And you know to believe all the crap that comes out of his mouth!" Lily hissed.

James shook his head.

"Nah, I shouldn't have believed him, but Lily, surely you understand, I mean, I guess it mustn't be easy for either of us, and I thought maybe you were bored of me." James admitted, embarrassed by his out burst earlier.

"James I really don't care right now, I had something I wanted to tell you, but hey who gives a damn, I'm cheating on you right?" Lily shot at her husband as she cradled their son in her arms.

"Lily you've been acting weird, what did you expect?" James said pathetically.

"Oh you idiot, please don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Lily said, she looked angry for a second or two, before she started to laugh. "My stomach is getting bigger, my boobs as well. I accidentally turned your black shorts yellow?" Lily said.

"Oh, erm. I noticed the boobs, and yeah, but I thought you were just putting on weight." James said starting to pale.

"You are truly idiotic." Lily said with a slight laugh. "I'm pregnant. Three months gone, see." Lily said pointing at her bulging stomach. "Smaller then I was with Chris, but still, I am pregnant." Lily said.

"Pregnant?" James croaked.

"Yes, James, Pregnant, as in a baby." Lily said, her smile faltering, wasn't he happy.

"Baby." James croaked, Lily was starting to look very concerned now.

"Yes James, remember, Christopher was a one about six month ago." Lily said. "I'm going to be carrying for roughly another three months. I think it maybe a girl, I mean it feels different to carrying Christopher."

"Oh." James said, and then fell back onto the chair. His face was blank as he looked forwards, past Lily. She was scared, what were they doing.

"James, please say something." Lily whispered, her eyes were watering.

"I-I. I didn't expect this, not so soon." James croaked. Lily looked devastated.

"Well we could always, I don't now, I mean I guess we don't have to keep her, we could I mean, adoption..." Lily said softly, tears pouring slowly down her face.

"No, no, no." James yelped jumping up. "I didn't mean like that! I'm just a bit shocked, I mean we've just had Christopher. Are we ready?"

"It's a little late to be asking me that. I know this wasn't planned, but James, I'm so happy, I want this family with you!" Lily said, she looked at him desperately.

James nodded, then stood up and engulfed Lily into his arms; he wiped away her tears and kissed her lips.

"Lily, we're having another baby." James said very suddenly.

"Really, and I wondered why I was getting fatter." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care that you're getting bigger, I love you." James said nuzzling Lily's neck.

"I love you too, even though you're as blind as a bat." Lily said with a slight giggle.

"I am not blind!" James exclaimed, that is until Lily stole his glasses, then ran away, poor James fell over the coffee table. "Ok you win, get the medical box!"

Lily was sat with Christopher on her lap, Emma was beside her helping keep the boy entertained, while telling Lily about her second year at school.

"It's really cool, because I'm not the shortest in school any more." Emma was saying. It was July and Emma had only been out for a few days, Lily and James planned to tell her about the pregnancy that night as the couple were babysitting Emma while Anne and Harold were out at a ministry dinner.

"So what do you want for dinner, sweetie?" Lily asked as six o'clock chimed on the clock.

"Pizza, meat feast." Emma said automatically.

"What meats do you want, pepperoni, chicken and sausage?" Lily asked with a smile, knowing the answer to come.

"And everything else, ham and spicy pork, and meatballs." Emma said with a grin. "On a thin base with extra cheese." Emma answered, Lily laughed and nodded.

"Ok then, just as well I'm hungry, we'll get an extra large."

Emma laughed, eventually the pizza was served and the three were sat eating away as Christopher chewed on tiny little pieces of pizza and ham. It was at the end that Lily mentioned there was something important to tell Emma. At hearing the news the young girl squealed and leapt up hugging both her brother and sister in-law.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Emma asked, Lily looked to James.

"Well we don't know, Lily and I are going to see the Healer tomorrow, you'll know right after us." James said, Emma beamed and Lily got her to sit down and eat her chocolate ice cream.

"James grab the vanilla, and mint choc chip ice cream." Lily called, and grinned when James appeared with the ice cream.

"When do I get to see Sirius and Remus, I haven't seen them in a while, I would like to see them." Emma said.

"Well it's only six thirty. James it's not too late is it." Lily said with a grin before shovelling another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Why don't we call everyone over, have a bit of a movie fest, and we'll even let Emma choose." James suggested, half an hour later everyone was sat down watching a movie about mermaids, Sirius and Honey were curled up together on the armchair, and Remus and belle were entwined on the sofa, while Lily and James were sat with Emma between them on the floor.

It was a great, comfortable time, when all thoughts of war were gone, set aside, but these things don't stay back for too long.


	35. Chapter 35

Lily sat nervously on the chair, she smiled as Healer Wenlock entered the room, there was a grin on the woman's face.

"Pregnant, again, Mrs Potter." Sophie Wenlock said.

"Ah yes, blame my dear husband." Lily said with a grin.

"Hey it takes two to tango!" James exclaimed.

"Ok people, I am the Healer, I don't need to know the details of the baby making please." Wenlock said with a chuckle as the parents blushed. "So you'll be wanting to know your due date and sex of the baby."

"Yes, erm, we also want to know if there are development problems." Lily said quietly.

"Understandable, well do you want to lie down for me." The healer smiled, Lily climbed up on the bed, which happened to be quiet uncomfortable, she lifted up her t-shirt, and pulled down her trousers slightly.

Wenlock waved her wand, again a 2D box appeared, and as the healer placed her wand to Lily's stomach an image appeared, it was as fuzzy as last time. Again Wenlock pointed to a black fuzzy image.

"There is your baby." Wenlock said with a smile. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Lily and James said together. Again healer Wenlock touched the tip of her wand to Lily's stomach, but this time it glowed pink.

"Well you're going to have a baby girl." Wenlock told the parents.

"As in, pink, and frilly, and daddy's little princess?" James asked in a croak.

"Can be, sometimes they turn out to be quite boyish." Wenlock answered with a smile.

"But we're definitely having a little girl, I mean like a girl?" James said, he was shocked, to be honest he hadn't really thought of girls or boys, but rather playing quidditch and pranks. Maybe a girl wouldn't be into that. What if she got hurt, were girls more likely to get hurt?

"Don't worry James, you're a great dad." Lily said softly as she noticed the look of panic pass over her husbands face.

Lily and James arrived home fifteen minutes later, they had left Sirius and Honey to baby sit Emma and Christopher as Belle had work and Remus could feel the full moon closing in. When they walked in it was to find, shockingly, Emma was fast asleep on the sofa while Honey cooked lunch and Sirius read a muggle magazine on motorcycles, with Christopher sitting in his lap, playing with one of his toys.

"You know these things are pretty cool." Sirius said setting the magazine aside.

"Are they really Sirius, I hadn't put you down as someone interested in muggle forms of transport." Lily said as she gently awoke Emma for lunch, which Honey was serving.

"Is it a girl or boy?" was the first thing Emma said as she opened her eyes.

"A girl Emma, you're going to have a niece." Lily said and the young girl started jumping about.

"Wow Prongs, how you feeling, a little girl?" Sirius asked his friend, well more like his brother.

"It's just amazing. Lily is three months along, but she won't be giving birth for another four months, a seven month long pregnancy, I wouldn't want to do it." James said with a slight grimace.

"Why this one longer then Christopher?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know but there's nothing wrong with her so far. Also you know what Mum was like with Emma, it goes as it goes." James said with a shrug.

James looked towards Lily and smiled, she was fantastic, and he loved her more and more with each passing second. And now she was pregnant with his second child, and she looked radiant, and everything was perfect.

For now.


	36. Chapter 36

Anne and Harold had invited Lily and James over for dinner with the family; unsurprisingly Remus, Belle, Sirius and Honey were invited too. Only with the full moon the next night Remus couldn't make it and Belle was going to be with him.

So they settled down with Emma and everything was nice. Anne and Harold were delighted with Lily and James' news, excited for their first granddaughter. Sirius wanted to know who they were naming the Godparents, Lily said Remus, explaining that she just had the feel, and that he wasn't to worry, she was sure that there would be more for him to be the Godfather of.

Just as Anne was serving desert there was a slight noise.

"What was that?" Lily asked, looking behind her.

"What was what?" James asked not having heard a thing.

"That noise, like a clicking." Lily said.

"Dear, we didn't hear anything." Anne said looking concerned. "We have wards up, not many know how to get past them."

Lily shook her head, assuming she had just imagined it. She turned back to her food and was lifting a piece of cheesecake to her mouth when she heard a floorboard creak, this time she wasn't the only one.

"Mummy, someone is in the house." Emma whispered. She looked scared.

Everyone fell silent as they slowly got up, drawing wands, and shuffling into the next room, away form the intruders, but they weren't quick enough, the doors to the dining room were blasted from their hinges, smacking straight into Honey. She screamed as she was thrown to the floor, but when she hit the ground she fell silent.

"HONEY!" Sirius screamed, he aimed his wand and shot a curse, then all hell broke loose, different colours curses were sent back and forth, Emma was frozen, still only a child she didn't know what to do, but was thrown out of the way by James when a rope of fire came flying towards her, he was burnt, but only slightly.

"Lily! Lily! Get out! Bring Emma!" James screamed at her over the yelling, Lily nodded and grabbed the young girl around the waist and hauled her away from the battle, only to be struck across the face with a nasty curse, it felt like she had been slash at with a sword, it flew across her cheek, passing over her lips and chin. Lily screamed as blood splattered down her face, Emma was screaming fearfully.

James only turned to see his wife covered in blood for a split second before he lost it, he fought harder, then he heard something horrible, Lily screaming had ceased, but he could hear his sister's screams.

"LILY WAKE UP! LILY! WAKE UP!" Emma begged, but Lily was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, her wound still seeping. Then someone neared the pair, used a body bind on Emma, and did the unthinkable.

Crucio'd a pregnant Lily.

Still in her unconscious form Lily didn't scream, but still her body twisted into positions which could surely kill the child. For the first time in his life James sent an unforgivable, the green curse hit its target right in the back, they fell and Lily was released from her curse, as was Emma.

Then another Deatheater sent a killing curse towards James, before he could register anything his father shoved him out of the way and took the curse himself, to fall stone cold onto the floor.

Emma screamed; the chandelier above the remaining five Deatheaters started to shake violently, then suddenly with a loud bang it fell, crushing the Deatheaters below it.

James ran to his wife, his father was dead, he was distraught, but his wife and unborn child might be saved.

"Lily please, Lily I need you to wake up." James said, resting her head on his lap, tears poured fast down his pale face, he was burnt and bruised, but all he could think of was Lily and the baby.

In the background he could hear his mum helping Sirius free Honey, and Emma wailing, but he needed to be with Lily.

"J-James we-we need t-to get her to h-hos-hospital." Anne said sobbing, but still her voice was soft. James looked up at his mother, beside her was Sirius, already dissparating with Honey in his arms, Emma was beside her dead father, and here he sat with Lily.

"She's not breathing." James said, his voice so soft, tears still running down his face.

Almost instantly, Anne grabbed Emma and made James Apparate with Lily, they fell into the waiting room of St Mungo's, as soon as they touched down on the ground, Lily was taken from him, he was dragged off to another room, while Emma clutched to her mother, who stood there in shock as everything sunk in, James craned his neck to see where Lily was being taken, then he heard Emma scream again, he whipped around to see his mother hit the floor in a faint.

James was taken into a room, away from others, and checked over by a healer, given several potions and numerous spells, before being told he would have to stay a while.

"But what about my wife?" James demanded.

"We'll let you know when we do." The Healer said.

"But she's pregnant! She's meant to have my baby in just three months!" James yelled. The Healer looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but I must ask you not to expect too much." The Healer said then left the room, leaving James to sob, his father was dead, his mother was… Well not doing well, his wife was seriously hurt, his unborn child was in a bad way, his little sister scared, his best friend distraught and his close friend was seriously hurt. The only good he could see in any of this, is that they left Christopher with Albus for the night.

James was force fed a dreamless sleep potion that night; when the morning came he was somewhat glad he had.

"James?" Said a small voice as he blinked his eyes open, he turned his head and saw Emma sitting there, she smiled weakly at him, before crawling onto his bed and lying beside him, James wrapped his arm around his little sister, and let her sob, stroking her hair.

Nothing was said between the pair until Emma's sobs subsided.

"Mum is alright, she'll have to stay over night. Sirius is ok too, he's with Honey, she isn't well at all, but in time Sirius said. I went to see Lily just before I came here, Dumbledore took me, she is better then last night, but they are not leaving her alone for one minute. But Dumbledore said she was strong and that she would pull through, when I asked about the baby he didn't say anything. Dumbledore is with mum right now, he has Christopher, he thought it might cheer mum up a little bit." Emma said, she sniffled slightly. "I want daddy back."

"I know you do, we all do, but we still have mum, and everyone else." James said softly.

"But they're not daddy." Emma said quietly.

"No they're not, but he's always with you. Do you think dad will let his little princess be alone, I don't think he will." James said, Emma nodded along, then closed her eyes and slowly fell to sleep, as James hoped that his wife and child would be fine.


	37. Chapter 37

The first thing Lily saw when she opened her eyes was a setting sun outside her window, blood red, casting a deadly glow across the ever darkening sky, she could hear a gentle beeping around her, she turned towards the sound to find a woman standing there checking the information on the machine.

"Hello?" Lily croaked, her throat hurting horribly.

"Mrs Potter, you're awake, your husband will be delighted." The Healer said with a smile.

"Where is James?" Lily asked.

"He is on the floor below." The healer said and Lily nodded, and then reached down resting an hand on her stomach.

"My baby?" Lily asked.

"I'll get Healer Wenlock to explain." The nurse said somewhat sadly, Lily nodded and listened as the healer walked away and Lily was left alone in the room. A few minutes later Sophie Wenlock appeared and smiled at Lily.

"It's good to see you awake Lily." Healer Wenlock said. "Now for your little girl, she is fine, however we are concerned that when time come for you to give birth there may be complications."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Well though the baby is fine right now, the possibility of there being birthing difficulties is high, and any stress can be fatal. I am from now on ordering bed rest until the birth." Healer Wenlock said, and Lily actually looked terrified.

"James is a good dad and husband, but both for the next few months?" Lily said.

"You'll be surprised Mrs Potter." Wenlock said before leaving.

Two months later and Lily was laying in bed, which was pretty much all she did these days, it was depressing. She hadn't been able to go to Harold funeral, though convinced James to take Christopher; instead she lay there and cried. Honey and Belle visited regularly, Marlene and Alice were visiting as well, and Lily found out that Alice was engaged to Frank Longbottom.

"So is it hard all this marriage stuff?" Alice asked as she perched on the side of Lily's bed.

"No, not if you really love each other." Lily said.

"I love Frank with all my heart, but sometimes I wonder, y'know." Alice said feebly.

"I do, it's hard, but worth the struggles if you really love the person." Lily said, and Alice agreed, she smiled to herself, and then left Lily wishing her good luck, seeing as the baby was due anytime soon.

November 18th was a normal day for Lily, she was lying in her bed again as James cooked breakfast, the baby kicked her hard, a nice kidney shot.

"Will you not kick Mummy?" Yes lily still talked to her unborn child. Another sharp jab, then another. "James!" Instantly Lily could hear running and James appeared, holding a babbling Christopher. "Contractions."

"Mummy?" Christopher cried out happily, Lily smiled at her son then demanded James to help her.

James sat with Christopher, Anne, Sirius, Belle, Honey, Remus and Emma in the waiting room.

"Mummy?" Christopher asked the stressed looking adults, not that he realised they were stressed.

"Mummy is having your baby sister." James said to the toddler. Christopher started to wiggle on his dad's lap, until finally James put him on the floor. Christopher got himself up clumsily and started to walk around the room, though not quite stable, he was getting good at it.

"Sis'er." Christopher cried out happily, still not having grasped 'T's, then fell to the floor, landing on his bum.

"Have you picked a name out yet?" Honey asked.

"Erm yeah, but we aren't certain just yet, we'll see." James said, not taking his eyes from Christopher, the rascal was now known for pulling things over.

Almost an hour later healer Wenlock entered the room and smiled.

"Mr Potter, follow me." James nodded, picked up Christopher and followed the healer towards a room, he walked in and gasped Lily sat there cradling a small bundle.

"Hey Chris, meet your little sister." Lily said softly as James placed Christopher beside his mum.

"She small." Christopher said.

"Yes she is, but what shall we name her?" James asked. Christopher looked from Lily to James then shrugged his shoulders.

"How about Keira. What do you think Chris? Keira" Lily asked.

"Keee-ra." Christopher said. "Like." He said nodding his head enthusiastically.

When the others entered the room they were greeted with Lily, James, Christopher and Keira Anne potter.

Remus and Belle were immediately named godparents of the newest addition to the family.

"Can I hold her?" Anne asked, Lily nodded and handed the small bundle to her grandmother. "So beautiful." A tear rolled down her face. "Harold would have liked to have met his first granddaughter."

"He's here, mum." James said smiling softly at his mother.


	38. Chapter 38

Lily was slightly stressed, her twenty-two month old Christopher would not settle and three month old Keira would not settle down either.

"Come on guys, help mummy out a bit." Lily said, even though she was smiling. Just then James walked into Christopher's room, and took Keira off of Lily.

"I'll put her down." James said walking back into their room; Keira was due to stay in their room for another six months.

"No!" Christopher squealed as Lily picked him up and set him down on his back. "No bed." He stood up again and clung to the rails. Lily reached out and picked up his favourite book.

"If I read will you go to sleep, it's bed time?" Lily asked, Christopher started clapping his hands, and let himself fall on to his bum. Lily laid him on his back and opened the book. It was just all nursery rhymes, little songs, but for some reason he loved it.

_"There was an old lady who swallowed a fly  
I don't know why she swallowed a fly - perhaps she'll die!  
There was an old lady who swallowed a spider,  
That wriggled and wiggled and tiggled inside her;  
_  
"Always works that one" James said from the door way. "Keira sat up on her own."

"That's great." Lily said beaming. "You know I think we should maybe go out tomorrow, I mean just you and me, a date, we haven't since Keira was born, it would be nice, mum is alone in the house, she might like the company." Lily said refereeing to Anne.

"That's very true, so what about a meal and then a muggle film, and hey I'll even let you pick." Lily nodded and smiled at her husband. "And it'll be nice to see you in something more form fitting." He said indicating to Lily's baggy tracksuit bottoms and one of his old shirts. Lily laughed and looked at him like he was mad she just given birth to two babies within two years, she did not have the figure for fitting clothing, and yet a smile from him and she knew she would wear whatever he wanted.

So then the next day Lily found herself sitting in a fancy restaurant, wearing a emerald green dress, it was low cut, fitted, reached her knees with sleeves that reached her elbow.

"I'm glad you decided not to wear any jewellery." James said with a smile as they waited for the main course to be served, he looked very handsome in a white shirt and black dress trousers.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"Because… I have a present for you." James said, and Lily's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Oh what did you get me James?" Lily asked, but she only got a grin and a wink in return.

Dinner was served and the two settled into a light conversation about the children, it was fantastic; Albus, Remus and Belle visited all the time to see their godchildren. Sirius and Honey were there anyway.

James ordered the desert to go, Lily smiled at this. "You're up to something Mr. Potter."

"Me, never, dearest." He kissed her on the cheek, took her hand and led her away from the restaurant, carrying the deserts.

He led her away from the small town and into a deserted wood.

"James?" Lily asked unsurely.

"Don't worry." He whispered to her.

Suddenly they came to a small clearing; there was a picnic blanket on the floor, and a picnic basket. The couple sat down on the blanket, James lay out the selection of delicious looking deserts, and then told Lily to close her eyes and hold out her ands.

Lily did as she was told, then she felt James place a velvet box in her hands.

"Open your eyes." Lily did as she was told and opened her eyes to find herself looking down on a pair of emerald stud earrings, an emerald stone shaped into a small star hanging from a white gold chain, and finally a bracelet, it was a simple charm bracelet, it had a witches hat, a heart, a wand, an emerald stone, a ruby stone and a teddy bear hanging from it.

"Oh James…" Lily gasped. "James, I love you." She said then kissed him deeply.

Sometime later that night the pair looked up at the sky, it was a clear night with only a half moon, a sky strewn with stars, beautiful in a pure way.

"Where did you get the name Keira?" James asked softly.

"Keira Copper, a friend of mine when I was a child." Lily said in a whisper. "She was killed in what I was told an explosion in the village near where I used to live. I later found out, at Hogwarts, that it was an attack against muggles."

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Don't be." Lily said she smiled at James and kissed his jaw. "We all lose someone."

"Promise me you'll never leave me Lily." James asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"In life and death James I am always with you." Lily said, she kissed him softly, resting her forehead against his. "Nothing could take me from you." James kissed the top of Lily's head then lay back onto the soft blanket and looked up at the stars.

"I don't want to live in this war, not in the knowledge that I have everything to lose, you, Chris, Keira. If I lost you three then I've lost it all. You are my life." James said softly, playing with a strand of Lily's hair.

"You're not going to lose us." Lily said lying down beside James, he smiled at her then continued to look at the stars above.

A week later Lily found herself sitting in a meeting, listening to the worst news a person could possibly hear.

"So basically a couple who has defeated Voldemort twice and then pops a baby out at the end of July, will in fact give birth to the saviour of our world?" Sirius asked shortly, when Dumbledore simply nodded he swore. "James mate, I'm telling you don't get Lily knocked up again." Sirius threatened.

"That would be advisable if it wasn't for the fact that we aren't sure who it is at this point, no couple, no single person has yet survived to defeat Voldemort three times, I am sad to say that Lily and James you will have to move again, and have a secret keeper. You have so far defeated Voldemort twice; we can't really risk another chance meeting." Albus said looking sadly at the devastated couple.

"But we have a home, with two young children, we couldn't. James we can't!" Lily said in a panic.

"We'll sell the house, move some where else." James said.

"But James, we have a home." Lily said her eyes were filling with tears now.

"I know this is difficult, as the pair of you have been targeted a lot over the last few years, but Lily you need to for Christopher and Keira." Albus said, Lily nodded silently, then simply got up and walked to the fireplace and floo home, leaving the rest of the group behind.


	39. Chapter 39

There was a history to the new village in which Lily and James lived, it was founded by the same man that first owned the house that Lily and James first brought together. They lived in Godric's Hollow, only the village rather then the house. They lived at number seven, on the very edge; it was a beautiful little home.

White walls covered the outside and a red roof, four bedrooms, a bathroom, a separate toilet, and attic upstairs, down stairs there was a living room, study, dining room, kitchen, and stair way, which underneath led to a basement.

Right now Lily sat in the cream living room, snuggling deep into the deep brown sofa that reminded her somewhat of James' hazel eyes.

"Peter called today, wants to see the kids again." James said as he threw himself down beside Lily, Christopher was sat on the floor pushing a toy broom around, while Keira lay on her toy play mat, a muggle one which had a toy mobile hanging over it.

"I don't really see why Sirius wouldn't be our secret keeper." Lily said suddenly.

"He doesn't want to put us at any risk, he is an obvious target." James replied.

"I trust Sirius though, the kids trust him. I don't really like Peter and both Chris and Keira cry when he holds them."

"Sirius doesn't trust Sirius, and he's right he would be a prime target for our whereabouts, Peter… Not so much." James said, Lily nodded then sighed, she still didn't trust Peter.

Time was passing very slowly, but before Lily had realised it May fifth came and she was celebrating Christopher's second birthday.

"Presents!" Christopher cried out happily as Lily stacked a large number of brightly coloured boxes before him. He was smiling and clapping his hands as he watched his mum place more and more presents in front of him. Keira was with Belle, laying on her front, trying to crawl towards the bright boxes, but not getting very far, seeing as she was still only six months old.

"Can we open them yet?" James whined as he sat beside Christopher.

"James!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh. "Ok Chris, open!" Christopher reached out with his small hands and grabbed the nearest box; he tried to pry it open but couldn't figure out how.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me! Let me! Let me show him!" James exclaimed, and with a nod from Lily in minutes all the presents were unwrapped and Christopher was lost in a pile of wrapping paper.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughed heartedly as Belle and Honey helped Lily fish Christopher from the mile high pile of paper.

From Sirius Christopher had received a toy broom, and a youngster's prank set. Remus had gotten him a box full of muggle toy cars, motorcycles and action figures. Peter had gotten him a packet of crayons and a colouring book. Honey had done a painting for him, it was a landscape, looking out at Hogwarts, in the foreground were seven teens, her, Lily, Belle, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and flying low over the lake were dragons, it was stunning. Belle had gotten him a stunning trunk; it was engraved with dragons, wands, broom, snitches, cauldrons and shields with the mark of Gryffindor. Lily and James had gotten him a set of quidditch balls with cushion bludgers and quaffle and slightly larger snitch that went much slower. They had also gotten him some more clothes and a blanket, one that Lily had knitted herself, with similar pictures as Belle had on the trunk. Keira had gotten him a toy snitch which was a teddy, sort of.

After the presents had been opened it was time for the cake to be served. Well small bits of banana for Keira.

Lily smiled as she watched her children, Christopher was now able to run with ease and was talking in mini sentences, he had also taken quite a bit of responsibility over Keira, he always wanted to fed her and had to be present when it was bed time, he was always with her, playing, or telling her random stuff, it was so adorable.

"No Keira." Christopher said as Keira reached to pull out the bottom block of Christopher's tower. He reached for her hand and pulled it away gently, so not to hurt her. "It fall."

Lily beamed at this, happy with the knowledge that Keira would always have someone to look out for her; under the circumstances she'll need it. Albus had practically told them that they were going to have another baby, a boy most likely, she was fearful and excited.

Just then James sat down beside her carrying two cups of tea, he passed one to Lily.

"Most beautiful things ever aren't they." James stated smiling lovingly down at his children.

"They are. Brilliant in everyway." The couple smiled at each other then looked back to their children.

The only thing in the world that really made all this worth while to the young couple was their children. Yes they were being hunted, but they wouldn't have held out so long if it wasn't for Christopher, Keira and the baby they were going to have, maybe.

A few months later Keira was turning one, her hair had turned red like Lily's and it now curled slightly, and she had big emerald eyes just like her mother too.

Christopher now wore glasses, they had noticed that he kept reaching out to the snitch but could never catch it, so they took him for an eye test, turned out he was as blind as James. But still he looked adorable.

"Hey baby girl." Lily cooed as she picked up her daughter and danced around with her. James laughed at his wife, before picking up a camera and taking pictures, which also made him chuckle, Lily had gotten picture mad ever since finding out about the prophecy, they now had ten photo albums, bursting full of pictures.

Later that night as she lay the two down, James watched her, Christopher in his blue room, walls covered in Quidditch stuff and dragons. Keira into her yellow room with kittens and witches hats. And all he could think about was how much he loved them.

Lily sat in a room, she was with James and the other Order members, they were sitting together holding hands, they hadn't yet told anybody their news.

"Albus, I'm sorry, James and I have news." Lily interrupted. Her eyes were watering as she stood up and looked at her friends. "I'm four months pregnant with twins." Lily said, before when she had told the Order, they had been happy with the news, today they were solemn.

"When are you due Lily?" Albus asked, he seemed to have aged a hundred years in seconds.

"July, end of July." Lily answered, she closed her eyes. "But this prophecy it can't be my babies, because I am having twins. This means that there isn't just the one baby." Lily said hopefully.

"The power he knows not." Albus said suddenly.

Lily broke down when he said this and clung to James as she fell back down onto her chair.

Sirius, Remus and everyone else in the room said nothing, what could they say. They didn't know what it was like to know that your own flesh and blood would have to fight a war that had little to do with them. They were just born into it.

Lily was huge by the time it came to giving birth, but she was also in a state.

"Maybe I can just hold them in." Lily said as she lay in her bed at St Mungo's seeing as her water had just broken.

"They will die Lily." James said sadly as he looked at his wife, both of them had tears rolling down there cheeks as finally Lily gave in and allowed herself to give birth. Then on July thirty-first she was holding her two baby boys.

"What should we name them?" Lily asked as she looked down at their sleeping forms.

"I'm... I don't know." James said he was still in shock as he looked down at the babies; Christopher was sitting there with Keira on Lily's bed staring at the small bundles.

"Harry James." Lily said nudging the bundle resting in her left arm. "And… Ethan Sirius." She said nudging the bundle resting in her right arm.

She smiled as she lay the twins down in their cribs beside her bed so she could watch over them. She climbed into her own bed, beside James and cuddled into him and let sleep over come her.

_There was a woman sitting down in a comfortable living room, she was sitting directly in front of a warm fire that was burning brightly, it cast an orange glow over everything in the room. The woman was beautiful, long wavy red hair and bright emerald eyes; she was holding two young babies to her chest and whispering to them._

_"We've lost a lot little ones. Friends and family. But they are always here my little ones. Right in your heart, they won't ever leave, neither will I, nor will your father. Daddy and I love you two too much to leave you. Even if this war does steal our bodies away, we'll always be in your heart." The woman said in a soft voice. The Babies stared up at her and gurgled._

_There was a soft pop from behind the chair the woman was in and she stiffened._

_"Evening my lovely flower." A male voice said, it was comforting and strong._

_"Hello love, you scared me." The woman said relaxing._

_"Sorry my lovely flower." The man said and placed a loving kiss of the woman's forehead, however the woman looked up so he caught her lips instead. The man smiled into the kiss._

_The man pulled back, he had warm hazel eyes and messy black hair and round glasses placed on his nose._

_The two adults looked lovingly into each others eyes until the babies the woman was holding let out a soft whimper._

_"Oh dear. You need my dears to go to bed." The woman said standing up; she picked up a wand from a table beside the chair._

_The woman made her way towards a staircase when there was an almighty crash coming from another room. The woman froze._

_"Lily it's him! Lily run! Take the twins! Run!" The woman heard the man bellow, she did as she was told and ran, up the stairs and into a nursery painted light blue._

_She placed the now crying babies into a cot and whispered some spells to lock the door, and then she turned to the babies and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and said some more spells. A loud thump could be heard. It was the man. She finished her spells and let out a sob._

_"James!"_

_The door into the nursery clicked and flew off its hinges._

_There stood a man, only he wasn't a man he was snake like, his eyes were no more then red hate filled slits, his nose was flattened to that like a snakes, his skin was a murky green/grey colour._

_This was no man, this was a monster._

_The woman ran to the cot and covered the babies._

_"Please leave!" She screamed._

_"Just give me the child!" Spat the monster._

_"No! Have mercy! Have Mercy! Don't kill my babies!" The woman screamed._

_"Move a side! You need not die tonight!" The monster hissed._

_"Have mercy! Not my babies!" The woman screamed._

_Tears were running down her face blurring her vision._

_"Move aside you silly girl!" The monster bellowed._

_"I won't let you kill my babies! Please kill me instead! Not my little ones!" The woman pleaded._

_"If you don't move now I'll kill you all!" The monster hissed stepping forward._

_"No Please! NO!" The woman screamed._

_"Adava Kedavra!" the man bellowed there was a flash of green._

_Everything went blank, she was dead. But her babies weren't or at least not yet._

Lily sat up, panting, she was covered in sweat, she felt horrible.

"James! James!' Lily hissed shaking her husband awake. "I had the dream again, remember the one with the babies, I had it years ago when I was staying at your house, remember? After mum and dad were killed." James looked at her for a second before nodding. "James I had it again." As she said it an owl swooped into the room.

James took the letter and read it quickly. Instantly he was out of bed.

"Grab the kids; we've got to go to the ministry." James said as he quickly ran around, grabbing Christopher and Keira, Lily was up and picked up Harry and Ethan. She placed them gently into their push chair and took Christopher's hand as James carried Keira and a baby bag.

Together they floo'd to the ministry and walked along to the Ministers office. Millicent Bagnold was standing there with Emma and several Aurors.

"James, I'm so sorry. It's your mother." Millicent said as James walked into the office with Lily and their children.

"She's died hasn't she? Voldemort, right?" James asked in a cold voice as his eyes watered. Lily took Keira from him as Emma rushed towards him. "What happened?" James demanded as his tears slid down his face.

"An attack, they were demanding information when the Aurors managed to get there. She was killed instantly. Emma had hidden." Millicent said. "This will cause big issues James, but all I want you to worry about is your family. Dumbledore has informed me somewhat of your position. I am going to ask you, can you take care of Emma too?"

"Of course we can. She's just finished school, about to start fourth year right? We can manage James; if she wants I'll convert the attic, or we'll… well we'll manage. The money between us, it shouldn't be hard." Lily said instantly, James nodded as he held his sobbing sister.

"It'll be ok Emma, it'll be ok."


	40. Chapter 40

Honey ran into Lily's room at nine pm, she was crying.

"LILY!" She screamed. Lily jumped off her bed and snatched Honey's left hand and gasped at the ring seated on her wedding finger. The stone was huge!

Honey accidentally woke up the now five month old twins, but she didn't seem to realise, Keira and Christopher could also be heard now, both calling for their Mummy and daddy. Christopher was now three years old, Keira was two, and both had a good set of lungs on them, so James got up to calm them down. Emma also appeared in the doorway looking bleary eyed, A now beautiful fifteen year old. She was on Christmas Holidays.

"What's up?" She asked rubbing at her eyes.

"Hey darling, Honey here has news." Lily said, over the last few months she and Emma had grown a motherly-daughterly bond. Emma turned to Honey expectantly.

"Sirius finally asked me to marry him!" Honey cried happily, Emma beamed.

"Congratulations." Emma said then left the two friends to celebrate.

Two weeks later and Lily was sat in her living room having just sent Emma off to Hogwarts once again, She smiled at the photo's lining the walls, similar photo's lined the walls of the Potter home, James hadn't stepped foot in there, but made no plans to get rid of it.

Lily pretended to understand, she didn't, not really. Her home wasn't a home at all, just a house full of expensive cold things, James' home was home, full of family photo's, worn out sofa's and happy memories.

Time passed quickly and soon Lily found herself sitting beside James with her children all around them, unwrapping Christmas presents. Everyone laughed and smiled, the children where happy as they were once again spoilt rotten.

As January came round things, it appeared, had gotten bad.

"I am afraid that it is confirmed that Marlene McKinnon has died, she was trying to protect her family, all of them... they all..." But Albus couldn't bring himself to say it, he couldn't say out loud the total loss, it was too much, too young...

No one said anything for a long time, most people shed tears, pain and grief, her name was added to the long list set into a memorial statue of a phoenix, a memorial for those who had died, and for those who have lost their minds.

Lily honestly didn't think life could get any harder, Peter was never there and Lily was starting to really get worried, he was, after all, their secret keeper. James dismissed these worries, claiming Peter was a marauder, he was loyal. Lily really wasn't so sure.

It was only as Honey and Sirius' Wedding, set for late August that Lily realised something. She once again found herself sitting with Belle and Honey, at Belle apartment, waiting anxiously.

"Lily stop fidgeting!" Belle snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Lily hissed in response.

"No you're not." Honey drawled with a smirk at she sat at Lily's feet, Lily kicked her.

"Is it time yet?" The redhead asked suddenly.

Belle checked her watch.

"Yes, it will be the definite answer; I mean they can't all be wrong can they?" Belle drawled.

"Don't say that!" Lily hissed, she was in a panic.

"Lily, there is nothing to worry about." Honey said with a sigh. Lily gave her a look that shut her up instantly.

Belle looked at Lily, who said she didn't want to look, so Belle checked for herself.

"Only you Lily." Was the only thing Belle said.

James was sitting at the table with Emma, Christopher, Keira, Harry and Ethan, Lily was out with the girls, and wouldn't be back for a while.

It was rather strange to James, not Lily, but the kids.

Christopher was four years old.

Keira was two, nearly three years old.

Harry and Ethan turn one a week earlier.

They grew up to fast James decided, it was ... well he didn't like it, his babies were toddlers or young children now... Not babies. Well they would always be his babies, but they weren't actually babies. He couldn't get over that one.

Minutes later Lily appeared wearing a wide smile, she kissed James' cheek and set down beside him at the table.

"What are you so smiley about?" James asked with a curious smile.

"Nothing." Lily said looking innocent, James fell for it but only for a while.

"Now I know you are now in your fifth year, but that doesn't mean you can act as I did at fifteen." James stated staring down at his sister.

"I won't, I am well behaved, you were a man whore." Emma said with a smirk, Lily burst out laughing as James frowned.

"I was not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you were." Lily said between chuckles, she kissed the top of Emma's head then wished her luck.

"So we going to collect the kids?" James asked as he walked hand in hand with Lily out of the station.

"No we're going to take a walk." Lily said with a smile and led James away form the station, they walked for nearly half an hour before Lily stopped outside of a building, James recognised instantly.

"Lily, babe, why are we at St Mungo's?" James asked curiously.

"You truly are an idiot." Lily laughed leading her husband through white corridors before stopping outside of an office they had been to before, three times before actually.

"Lily..." James said slowly.

"James..." Lily giggled, and then led into the room.

Healer Wenlock smiled at the couple.

"You two are like rabbits." She said with a laugh.

James stared at her, then at Lily, then at Lily's stomach. Then suddenly he lifted his wife into the air and spun her around.

"ANOTHER BABY! YOU EVIL WOMAN!" James exclaimed. "OH MERLIN! I LOVE YOU!"

Sophie Wenlock laughed at the young parents as James embraced Lily with a blissful expression, so young, and yet no one could imagine anything else for them.

Lily giggled as she left the room, clutching James' hand in her own. They were having a little girl. A girl! They were actually having a baby girl, another child.

Dumbledore relayed the news to the order with a twinkle in his eye.

"As you may notice Mrs. Potter is again pregnant, we for this reason are now not allowing the pair to return to meetings, it seems we are loosing too many of our number to risk them being here." Albus announced.

Lily was panicking, it was September first and she was due in a month. But things just seemed so wrong. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she stared into a dying fire. She knew it, she knew, and she didn't want to.

It happened all too soon.

September thirtieth, Lily escaped the clutches of her husband, and as quickly as she could manage she tore into Honey and Sirius' flat. The front door hung by a single nail, all photo's that had lined the wall lay scattered across a bloody floor, Lily gulped, there was a stench, she closed her eyes.

Slowly she stepped into the living room, all around Aurors were bustling, but she didn't even realise, first she saw a deep red puddle staining the cream carpets, then pieces of flesh, then... She screamed, someone grabbed her. Another yell.

"HER WATERS BROKE!"

Lily didn't even notice. She screamed and screamed and screamed, until her throat simply gave out on her. James was nearby looking terrified, his face was grey.

"Lily... The baby." James said, slowly, quietly. His voice little more then a whisper.

And she let herself be led away, and then a wave of pain, this wasn't normal.

Remus let Belle cling to him. Things couldn't get worse. Tears slowly found their way down his cheeks. Honey... just before the wedding. Lily... well the healers said they could loose the baby. Not again, Lily couldn't go through that again, not with Honey gone too. Why was everything such a mess, what had they ever done to deserve this. What had Lily done?

He really pitied her. Her parents, her sister disowning her, all the hurt, James' family, Mary Rose, Honey, now the baby... And so much more. She'd been put though more then any of them. She didn't deserve this.

No one deserved this.

James cried, Sirius had disappeared somewhere, Lily was in danger, the baby was most likely dead. Emma sat beside him staring emptily at the tiled floor before her; she didn't move her eyes from the spot for hours. Not until the doors swung open and Severus Snape stood there holding a bunch of flowers with Albus by his side.

"How are they?" Severus asked.

James shook his head, but couldn't answer.

"Lily isn't well." Emma said quietly. "The baby is worse."

"She's dead." James croaked.

"James..." Albus said stepping forward. But James jumped up and pushed past him, until standing before the wall. He hit out. Smashing his fist, denting the prefect white. Then again and again and again, until he was reduced to a sobbing mass on the floor, begging for his wife and child. Glad his children were with Minerva and not seeing him like this.

Suddenly a healer sprinted out of the room, covered head to toe in blood, sweating heavily and looking close to a breakdown herself. And James felt deep down that something was seriously wrong and getting worse.

Hours passed, then more hours, healers ran in and out, sometimes carrying potion bottles; sometimes bringing with them a new healer. But it was hours, more tears, more pain before anything was found out.

"Your wife, she's tired, and we'll need to keep an eye on her for the next couple of days, and your child, she's ok, slightly early, but not enough to cause any damage, the stress however, well as you know the mother and child have a magical bond, it seems that the child drew of the magical bond and has more power then it can handle, your daughter is in intensive care." Then she walked away, leaving James in a state of half relief, half fear.

The next day James went and visited Lily who was lying in her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling above her. A healer was in there checking everything thing was ok, it was and she soon left.

"Hey baby." James murmured, perching beside his wife. She turned her head away from him and didn't say anything. "Don't do this Lily." James pleaded as he looked down at her.

"Melanie..." Lily whispered softly.

"Who's Melanie?" James asked.

"The baby, she's going to be called Melanie, Honey always wanted to have a girl called Melanie... We'll call our baby Melanie for her." Lily said, James nodded; he could go along with that.

The following day James was with Lily again, this time they had Christopher, Keira, Harry and Ethan with them too, Emma was also there with Belle and Remus. They waited quietly and only showed how excited they really were when the doors where pushed open and a little pink cot was pushed into the room.

"Mel-oh-knee!" Keira squealed, surprisingly Melanie didn't cry.

When the cot stopped by the bed Lily reached down and for the first time picked up her youngest child.

"Oh wow." James gasped staring down at his daughter, oh how he loved his kids.

Lily was sat before a glowing fire, it cast an orange glow over her and Harry and Ethan, who she was cradling in her arms.

"We've lot a lot little ones. Friends and Family. But they are always here my little ones. Right in your heart, they won't ever leave you, neither will I, nor your father. Daddy and I love you two too much to leave you. Even if this war does steal our bodies away, we'll always be in your heart." Lily said softly to her children, the pair looked up at her with wide eyes and gurgled.

There was a soft pop, and instantly Lily stiffened, and remained silent.

"Evening my Lily flower." James voice said over the crackling fire.

"Hello love, you scared me." Lily said as she relaxed.

"Sorry my lovely flower." James said and placed a loving kiss on his wife's forehead, however she looked up so he caught her lips instead. James smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back, his warm hazel eyes sparkled and messy black hair caught the light from the fire.

The two adults looked lovingly into each others eyes until the babies Lily was holding let out a soft whimper.

"Oh dear. You need my dears to go to bed." She said standing up; she picked up a wand from a table beside the chair.

Lily made her way towards a staircase when there was an almighty crash coming from another room. She froze.

"Lily it's him! Lily run! Take the twins! Run!" She heard James bellow; she did as she was told and ran, up the stairs and into a nursery painted light blue.

She placed the now crying babies into a cot, she summoned her other children and placed them down together and whispered some spells to lock the door, and then she turned to the five children and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and said some more spells. A loud thump could be heard. It was James. She finished her spells and let out a sob.

"James!"

The door into the nursery clicked and flew off its hinges.

There stood a man, only he wasn't a man he was snake like, his eyes were no more then red hate filled slits, his nose was flattened to that like a snakes, his skin was a murky green/grey colour.

This was no man, this was a monster.

Lily ran to the cot and covered the babies.

"Please leave!" She screamed.

"Just give me the child!" Spat the monster.

"No! Have mercy! Have Mercy! Don't kill my babies!" Lily screamed.

"Move a side! You need not die tonight!" The monster hissed.

"Have mercy! Not my babies!" Lily screamed.

Tears were running down her face blurring her vision.

"Move aside you silly girl!" The monster bellowed.

"I won't let you kill my babies! Please kill me instead! Not my little ones!" She pleaded.

"If you don't move now I'll kill you all!" The monster hissed stepping forward.

"No Please! NO!" Lily screamed desperately.

"Adava Kedavra!" the man bellowed there was a flash of green.

Everything went blank, she was dead. Lily never got to see what happened next. The curse hit Harry, and shattered, each part of the curse hit one of his siblings, and one part hit the monster.

There was a loud explosion, the whole house shook, and the house was partially destroyed. All that remained was the cot holding five screaming children.

When Albus arrived at the scene tears fell freely down his face from desperate eyes.

Sirius, Remus, Belle, Emma, and McGonagall were all there, crowds had appeared, there was panic, Hagrid ran to the house and picked up a cloak.

"VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" Hagrid yelled. "THE CHILDREN SURVIVED!"

It was decided then and there that they would be split up.

Melanie was going to Simon and Julie Matthews, Minerva's brother's family.

Ethan would be sent to distant relatives of Albus, to live in Australia.

Keira would be sent to live with Remus' cousin Roxana, in Ireland.

Emma was escaping to America, she was going to attend school there and live in a pent house the Evans left Lily in New York. At only fifteen she was taking Christopher with her.

As for Harry, he was going to live with his aunt Petunia and her family.

One day, many years from now they would be reunited, but these were special children, and to keep them safe they needed to be separated.

But that was only for now,

When the day comes,

Well you'll find out...

**NEXT STORY ALREADY UP - WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW**


End file.
